


The Year of Hell, aka, The Trouble With Henry

by trancer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Fpreg, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Neverland, no new curse) After Neverland, when they returned with Henry safe and sound, they thought the nightmare was over. They were wrong. Now, with their son possessed by a force they can neither control nor defeat, Emma and Regina must face the question – how far are they willing to go to save their son? Inspired by the Twilight Zone episode 'It's A Good Day'.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://s25.photobucket.com/user/trancer21/media/OUaT_TheYearOfHell_01.jpg.html"></a>
    <br/>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary-Margaret swallowed hard, nervously, before lifting her hand and ringing the doorbell. Fidgeting, she adjusted her clothes; a sleeveless blouse, light khakis. A month after Christmas and the temperature in Storybrooke, Maine hovered close to ninety degrees. Footsteps could be heard, quick and heavy, moving towards the door. She was a teacher, who spent the majority of her days around children. Still, it took Mary-Margaret a moment to realize the footsteps she heard were those of a child but, before Mary-Margaret could think of backing away and making a hasty retreat, the front door swung open. 

"Hello, Mary-Margaret," Henry smiled sweetly as he stood in the opened doorway.

"Hello, Henry." It took everything Mary-Margaret had to force the polite smile on her lips, even as what color she had drained from her cheeks. "Is your mother home?"

"Mom! Grandma's here!" Henry screamed, his eyes never leaving Mary-Margaret's as the impish grin spread across his face. "You gonna come in?"

"No, that's okay. I just.."

"Aw, come on, Grandma." Henry reached for her, grabbing Mary-Margaret by the wrist and pulling her with him as he entered the house. "It's lasagna day."

Upon entering Regina's house, the first thing Mary-Margaret noticed were the decorations. It'd only been a month since Christmas. It shouldn't have been unusual, but there was something ~unnerving~ about the decorations that filled the Mills home; the tinsel that, upon closer inspection, looked more like long, thin teeth or claws, the tree with tines that looked more like spikes, the bulbs that looked more like round, unblinking eyes. Then, there were the balloons. There were dozens, maybe hundreds of them, colored in the theme of Christmas, red and white and green, floating in the air, writhing across the ceiling as if bubbling to life, searching for some errant breeze to carry them away. It wasn't the colors that unnerved her, it was the shapes. Each balloon was twisted and contorted into the shapes of animals from some hellish dimension. Mary-Margaret didn't dare think as to how a balloon could be shaped with scales.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, voice tinged with childish irritation. And, though she tried hard to fight it, Mary-Margaret shuddered anyway.

"What?" Regina's voice called back. Mary-Margaret breathed a quiet sigh of relief, never in her life had she been so relieved to hear the Evil Queen's voice.

"Oh, Mary-Margaret." Regina popped her head around a corner, forcing the same polite smile onto her face that had become all too familiar in Storybrooke these days. "I wasn't expecting you."

"When Henry didn't show up for school today, I thought.." Her voice trailed off, not certain how to verbalize the words, let alone in front of Henry.

Regina arched a measured yet warning eyebrow. She stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "After all the excitement at Artie's.." Regina paused. The less said about Artie's surprise birthday party, let alone in front of Henry, who stared back at her with an expectant smile on his face, the better. "Henry's a bright boy, and the school has never been a particularly welcoming place for him. So, Emma and I have decided to try home schooling for awhile."

"Isn't that cool?" Henry turned his gaze towards his grandmother. "I get to learn in my pajamas."

"Yes, Henry," Mary-Margaret nodded weakly. "That's very cool."

The sounds of nails scratching on linoleum filled the suddenly tense silence. Mary-Margaret lifted her eyes from Henry to see the biggest wolf she'd ever seen scampering across the kitchen floor. Except, it wasn't the biggest wolf she'd seen. Mary-Margaret had seen this particular wolf before, and as she lowered down onto her knees, dread twisting her stomach, she gasped, "Ruby!?!"

The wolf, Ruby, whimpered as she buried her muzzle into the crook of Mary-Margaret's neck, tail curled between her legs.

"Henry!!" Regina gasped. "We do NOT turn our friends into animals!"

"I like her as a wolf." Henry shrugged, already turning his gaze back to Ruby and Mary-Margaret. "Besides, you always said I could have a pet one day."

"Friends," Mary-Margaret balked, "are not pets!"

"Change her back." The suburban mom façade faded, quickly replaced with the growing fury of an Evil Queen, as Regina took a menacing step towards her son. "Right now."

Instantly, the air went thick and heavy, charged with a dark energy. Henry's impish grin twisted into a forced, grim line. "No," he said, chin lifting defiantly.

"Henry," Regina growled, matching his dark gaze. "Turn Ruby back now or.."

His hazel eyes turned to dark pits, black as coal. "Or you'll what?"

Regina's tightly wound fist began to uncurl, the dark energy sparking between her strained fingers. She inched closer and closer. "Henry," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey," Emma's faux chipper voice cut through the air like a chainsaw through sludge. She practically skidded to a stop into the kitchen, eyes quickly scanning the scene before her. Then, she was quickly in motion, moving towards Regina, snaking an arm around the woman's waist and pulling her close. Where she planted a soft kiss on Regina's cheek. "Hey, babe."

"Hello.." Regina snarled, heated gaze turning towards the woman standing next to her. "Sweetheart."

Emma gently placed her hand on Regina's raised forearm, lowering Regina's hand like it was a magic loaded gun. "What's going on?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, focusing on Emma as if she were trying to bore a hole through Emma's skull. "That thi.."

"Henry turned Ruby into a wolf!" Mary-Margaret blurted.

"Henry," Emma sighed. She turned, walking towards him, bending at the waist as she placed her hands softly on his shoulders. "We talked about this."

"I know," Henry exhaled. And, just like that, the dark pits of his eyes returned to his normal hazel. As Regina threw her hands up in the air, irritated at how easily the boy acquiesced to Emma. "I just wanted a pet."

"I know you do." Emma forced the soft smile onto her lips, the sigh blown heavily through her nose. "But, we talked about this. And we don't change our friends into animals.."

"Or anything," Regina added.

"Or anything." Emma quelled the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't you think Ruby's friends and family will miss her?"

"We can be her family now." He stared at her, eyes all earnest and hopeful. And it took a moment for Emma to remember this wasn't her son. Not anymore. "Just like you, me and Mom are a family."

Emma closed her eyes, inhaling deeply at the very vocal growl she could hear coming from Regina. "Okay," Emma exhaled, focusing on the thing inhabiting the body of her son. "Ruby can stay a dog.."

"Emma!!" Mary-Margaret and Regina gasped in unison, as Henry's eyes went wide with excitement.

"But!" Emma quickly barked, silencing her mother and her pretend girlfriend. "Mary-Margaret is taking Ruby back to Gran's. Immediately." Henry's jaw dropped; the whine ready to fire off his lips. Ruby was already on all fours and scampering towards the front door like a shot. "We talked about this, Henry. Using magic against our friends is against the rules. And when we break the rules, there are consequences. Understood?"

His shoulders sagged. His lower lip jutting out as he pouted. "Fine."

Emma eyed Henry closely. Henry, Emma's Henry, was a soon to be eleven year old boy, growing at an exponential rate, with a wavering timbre in his voice, hinting at the man he would become. The Henry staring back at her. The Henry that wasn't Emma's son, the *thing* inside Henry, was more like a younger child, a younger Henry, closer to the one that showed up at Emma's door more than a year ago. Like that child, this Henry was easy to read. Certain whatever terror-inducing tantrum had been dissipated, Emma rose to her full height. Only to be met with Regina's heated gaze, and Mary-Margaret's complete befuddlement. "What?" Emma gaped. "It's two days from the full moon, and we're all safer with Ruby as a dog compared to what she normally turns into."

"Emma," Mary-Margaret sighed.

"Just.." Emma rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen the muscles twisting into tight knots and threatening to pull her shoulder blades together. "Just take Ruby home before she eats through the front door. We'll deal with this."

Mary-Margaret could only nod, the concern written all over her face. She finally turned, making her way towards the front door.

Emma watched her mother and Ruby leave, wondering as her mother had if the worst was yet to come. But, it was what had to be done. To save Henry, she was going to have to do what it took. Whatever it took.

"Okay," Emma spun on her heel, slapping her hands together and rubbing the palms vigorously. "Who's ready for some lasagna?"

**

Emma exited the master bathroom, turning off the light. Regina was already in bed, in her gray silk pajamas, hands folded over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. She tilted her head as Emma pulled back the covers on Emma's side of the bed, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

"What?" Emma barked.

"Honestly, Miss Swan." Regina moved her eyes back towards the ceiling. "If you can't afford appropriate sleepwear, all you have to do is ask."

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You mean aside from looking you're attending a sleepover for strippers?" Regina huffed. "There is a child living under this roof."

"Yeah, and you remember what happened the last time we both tried to pretend to be something we're not?" Which was an odd question to ask, since they were already pretending to be something they definitely were not.

Less than two weeks, two weeks after Neverland, things had started to change. Emma tried to notice, wanted to listen to the little voice in the back of her brain that said something was wrong with her son. But, Henry was alive, and happy, and laughing, and he kept hugging her, hugging Regina like he never wanted to let go. There'd been so many crises, too much time living life on the edge since the moment she'd stepped into Storybrooke. Emma just wanted to catch her breath, she wanted some peace with her son. Even if that meant ignoring the voice that got louder day after day.

Regina had been the first to notice, to really notice something was wrong with their son. She entered the Sheriff's station one day, face white as a ghost, and told Emma how she'd found Henry using magic..

By killing a dog.

Hours later, Emma, Regina and Neal stood in Gold's shop as Rumplestiltskin said the words none of them wanted to hear..

“There's something evil in your boy.”

That's when all Hell broke loose.

A week later, when they were all still recovering, still numb, the thing calling itself Henry had decided it wanted a 'proper family', a proper family meaning two parents. Two parents that slept in the same room. And Henry had decided Regina and Emma were meant to be his parents. Of course, there was no way in Hell Emma was sleeping in the same bed as Regina, and Regina felt the same. So, for the first couple of nights, Emma slept on the chaise in Regina's bedroom. Until the morning Henry decided to wake them early and discovered his 'parents' sleeping separately. It'd taken Regina a week to get the smell of smoke out of the curtains.

Emma rolled onto her side, propping her head up with a hand. "That was a stupid thing you did today. He could have hurt you, or worse.."

Regina snorted. "Like anyone in this town would care if something happened to me."

"I'd care," Emma said, surprising herself and Regina, who turned her head to meet Emma's eyes. "Henry would care. That demon might lie its every waking moment, but it's right about one thing - you're a part of Henry's family. When we get him back, he's gonna need both of us. He's gonna need you."

Brows furrowing, lips pursing, Regina could only stare at the ceiling. When they first began this - sleeping with each other - their conversations were terse, tense, with words used as weapons. A familiar territory Regina traversed well. As the days turned to weeks, then a month, and their conversations became less adversarial, into something almost cordial. Regina found such conversations as unsettling as the demon inhabiting her son. Maybe, if she were the type to indulge in such introspection, she found these conversations even more unsettling. The way there was no ulterior motive when Emma's words were kind or complimentary. It was that kindness that cut the most. That part of Henry that was always all Emma, that part of Henry that was never Regina. The part she missed the most.

Regina rolled onto her side, away from Emma. "I just want our son back."

**

Still half asleep, Emma stretched languidly, arm sliding across the mattress. Her eyes snapped open, quickly realizing a part of her body was inhabiting the side of the bed Regina occupied. Which always led to something bad. Except, Regina's side of the bed was empty. Rolling onto her back, Emma breathed a sigh of relief, remembering the last time she'd gotten a little too comfortable in Regina's bed. Regina one to never let Emma forget the 'Great Spooning Incident on Mifflin Street'. How was Emma supposed to know Regina didn't like being the little spoon?

Judging by the sound of water running, Emma realized Regina was in the shower. She settled back onto her pillow, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. That's when she heard it - giggling. Henry's giggling.

The sound of a child, her child, laughing shouldn't have filled Emma with dread. But, that's what she felt, as she crawled out of bed, sliding into her jeans (internally hearing Regina's irritated growl at Emma having left her clothes on the floor) and boots.

Henry was in the backyard, smiling, laughing, running back and forth like a normal eleven-year-old boy.

"Hey, buddy." Emma slid her hands into her pockets, as she approached. "What'cha doing?"

"Emma!" Henry brightly beamed. He ran towards her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled towards the middle of the yard. "See what I did."

Emma slapped a hand over her mouth, stifling the scream threatening to burst from her chest.

It had three heads, two were cats Emma was certain came from the neighborhood. The third head was that of a gopher, or something, Emma wasn't sure. It's body was that of a fat tabby, and a beaver's tail.

"Isn't it cool?" Henry beamed. "I call it a beave-cat-pher."

"He.. Henry," Emma stammered. Three sets of eyes stared at her, glassy and lifeless, pitiful. "I thought we talked about this."

"You said I couldn't turn my friends in animals. You didn't say I couldn't make my own."

Emma's mouth hung open, unable to form words. It was just like a child, or a demon, to find some weird loophole from something she'd said.

Henry shifted his gaze from his own creation up towards his mother. "You don't like it, do you?"

"No, Henry," Emma slowly shook her head back and forth. "I don't."

Henry lifted his hand, fingers casually splayed open. A move Emma had seen Regina do a hundred times. A move Emma still hadn't quite mastered. With a twist of Henry's wrist, the animal-thing began to howl, it's body dissolving until it was nothing more than an oozing pile of bloody chunks and fur.

The task done, Henry lowered his hand, turning his head towards Emma, gazing up at her with earnest eyes. "You're not mad at me, are you, Emma?"

"No," Emma swallowed hard, unable to stop staring at the still dissolving animal corpse. "I'm not mad."

"Do you still love me?"

Her eyes shot towards the thing posing as her child, with his earnest eyes and hopeful smile. The face of the person she loved most in this world. And she hated herself, at the rage bubbling inside her towards the face staring back at her, at the sheer terror she felt at that hopeful and earnest smile. Emma wanted her son back. She just didn't know how much longer she could play this game..

Before it broke her.

She forced the smile onto her lips, quelling the revulsion churning her stomach as she reached out with her hand and gently placed her palm to Henry's cheek. "Of course I do."

His smile went wide and toothy. Then he was reaching for her, wrapping his arms tightly around Emma's stomach. "I love you, too. I love you soo much."

**


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen smelled of sugar, cinnamon, flour and apples. Having placed the second batch into the oven, Regina untied her apron, appraising her work, mostly her spotless kitchen. Regina couldn't help but beam.

"What'cha doing?"

Regina turned at the sound of Henry's voice. He'd already taken a place at the kitchen island, elbows on the linoleum, chin resting on his hands.

Regina's smile was wan, weak. "I'm baking some apple turnovers for Gran."

"Why?" Henry lifted his head, staring inquisitively. "You planning to kill her?"

"No!" Regina balked. "Of course not."

"It's what you used when you tried to kill Emma." He tilted his head, as if in curiosity, corners of his lips pulling into an impish grin. "It's how you almost killed me."

Regina paled, resting her hands palms flat on the counter as if she'd suddenly forgotten how her legs worked. "That.." she said, finding her voice. "Was an accident."

"Really?" Henry's eyes turned black, the child staring back at her all demon. "Was your father an accident? Or your mother? How many have you killed, Mo-ther?" He over-emphasized 'mother', blinking his black eyes as he paused. "Why do you get to kill and I don't?"

The rage within Regina churned like magma rushing towards the surface, a volcano about to blow. The entire room began to quake, the chandelier in the dining room creaked and groaned as it swayed heavily, the sound of china rattling filled the air, a silent tea kettle suddenly began to scream. As Regina's fingers curled, nails raking, digging into the stone countertop.

Henry blinked, black eyes instantly turning back to hazel. He raised a hand, finger pointing at Regina. "Ha, ha," he laughed. "Got you!" Then, he hopped off the stool and ran out of the kitchen.

**

"If I didn't know any better," Emma said, closing the door to their, no, Regina's bedroom, behind her, "I'd think you were waiting up for me."

"Then," Regina didn't look up from the book on her lap. "You would be wrong."

Emma softly chuckled, working on her gun belt. "Good day homeschooling, I take it?"

"Nothing was shattered, broken, set on fire, imploded, exploded, or sent to an alternate dimension. So, yes," Regina paused, flipping a page of her book. "I'd say today was a good day."

Emma placed her gunbelt on the corner of a chair before taking a seat. She sat down, pulling off a boot as she purposely ignored Regina's irritated sigh at Emma undressing in the bedroom. Again. "What're you reading?"

Regina raised her head, along with an unappraising eyebrow, her gaze fixed on Emma's discarded boots. "Are you actually going to place your discarded clothes in the proper place or just leave them where you drop them?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Emma smirked.

Regina exhaled a growl, upper lip curling slightly. Even with the display, it all seemed to Emma like an imitation of Regina's typical fury. As if she were getting used to their nightly ritual.

"So?" Emma blurted, fingers working on the buttons of her shirt. "You gonna tell me? Or are we gonna play charades for the rest of the night?"

"It's a book of spells. My mother's, actually." Regina closed it, running her fingers over the cover as if her touch could bring back some long lost memory. "I found it in Henry's room."

With that, Emma was up and across the room. Not thinking, she snatched the book from Regina's hands. "What's Henry doing with a spell book?"

"I didn't think to ask." This time, Regina's anger was real as she glared back at Emma. "I tend not to disclose to demons living under my roof that a) I've been searching through their room and b) I've taken something that didn't belong to them in the first place. Now.." Regina extended her hand, palm up. "Can I have my book back?"

"Oh, sorry." Emma placed the book on Regina's open palm. She stood near the edge of the bed, hands fidgeting nervously at her sides as she continued to stare at the book. "You don't think.."

"What? That there's actually something in here that can get our son back?" she sighed, opening the book on her lap, casually flipping through the pages. "I've been through it a hundred times. It's nothing more than a starter book, 'Magic 101' if you will. If there's anything in here.." she paused, closing the book once more. "I have no clue as to what it could be."

It was the last thing Emma wanted to hear. She sat on the edge of the bed, inches from Regina's thigh, completely missing the look of abject horror on Regina's face. Elbows on her knees, Emma placed her face into her hands, rubbing away the tension. "I feel like we're doing nothing but spinning our wheels."

"That would be an apt description."

"And I think.." she raised her head, turning towards Regina. "It's getting worse. Have you made any calls today?"

Regina scrunched her brows. "I talked to you this afternoon."

"No, I meant outside Storybrooke. I was talking to Gepetto earlier," she explained. "He calls a guy once a month for supplies. Said he couldn't get through. I didn't think anything of it until I talked to Gran. Her normal delivery guy didn't come yesterday."

The worry on Emma's face transferred onto Regina's. "What's that little demon up to?"

"I don't know.” Emma could only shake her head. “I have a feeling things are about to get worse."

"I didn't think it could get worse."

"Yeah, me too. That's what worries me." Emma turned away, eyes staring blankly forward. "I don't know if I have it in me for anything worse."

Regina never thought she had it in her, consoling someone other than herself, other than her son. Yet, here she was, scooting forward on her bed, reaching out to gently place her fingers to the tip of Emma's chin, turning the woman's face towards her own. "We lost him once, and we got him back. Together. And I swear, I will use everything in my power to get him back again."

Then, Regina did something that, on any other day, would have had both of them recoiling in horror. She lifted the hand holding Emma's chin, drew the backs of her knuckles across Emma's cheek to wipe away the tear rolling fat and glistening down her skin. They'd both lost things dear to them. But Emma's wounds were new, still raw and bleeding. Compassion was something Regina had lost long ago. It had been slowly coming back to her, like a shadow following in a long dark corridor, there but lost within the murkiness clouded by all those emotions she had kept - rage and anger and coldness. She allowed herself this moment, this slice of time to allow the compassion to shine through. Because, for once, Regina wasn't in the darkness alone.

Just like that, as if coming back to her senses, Regina ended the moment. She withdrew her hand, scooting back up the mattress, letting the familiar comfort of her façade wash over her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. And would you please change in the bathroom, tonight."

Emma chuckled quietly, seeing Regina's walls for what they were. Walls. "Yes, ma'am."

"And, for the love of God, cut your toenails," Regina harrumphed, pulling the covers up as she reclined. "It's like sleeping next to a damn dragon."

"Yeah," Emma snorted, rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom."And you'd know about sleeping with dragons, wouldn't you?"

Instinctively, Emma ducked, missing the pillow thrown at her head by inches.

**

Sleepily, Regina rolled onto her stomach, stretching an arm across the mattress. Instinctively, she flinched, arm quickly retreating as her mind realized where that part of her body had wandered. Except, as her eyes snapped open and sleep left her, Regina realized the side of the bed Emma occupied was empty. It had been empty for awhile.

She lifted to a seated position, eyes adjusting to the darkness, she scanned the room. No figure sat on the chair or the chaise, no light spilled from underneath the door to the bathroom.

Anger grew within her. It was always the anger that came first, quickly, easily. As she tossed the covers off her legs, rising as she reached for her robe, something else began to rise within her – worry.

A flicker of light flashed in the corner of her eye and Regina found herself making a beeline towards the window. There, right under Regina's apple tree, sat Emma. The dim light of the stars barely illuminating her shape.

It was warm outside, the thing inside Henry always kept the temperature warm, Regina bundled herself tighter in her robe anyway. Approaching the tree, she watched as Emma flicked a lighter, brought the flame to the end of the small decorated pipe clamped between her lips. As the tiny leaves burned to tiny embers, Emma inhaled deeply. She exhaled in a slow, controlled burst. Then, without looking, extended her arm, the pipe in her hand pointing towards Regina.

“If you don't wanna hit, you might as well go back inside. 'Cuz I ain't in the mood.”

“Not anymore, apparently,” Regina sneered derisively as she caught the scent of the aromatically pungent smoke wafting past her face.

“What do you want, Regina?”

“You weren't in bed.”

“Like you missed me,” Emma snorted.

“You're right. I didn't,” Regina huffed, tightening the folded arms across her chest. What once felt as natural as breathing, arguing with Emma, in this moment felt wrong. Regina shifted the weight on her feet, swallowing hard, because the words she wanted to stay were trapped somewhere in the back of her throat. “I was worried.”

At that, Emma finally turned, twisting her head just enough to gaze at Regina's darkened silhouette. “It's night. It..” she paused, turning back around to stare at nothing. “Henry only plays during the day.”

“I know.” Regina ran a hand through her hair, eyes flicking up towards the stars. “I was still worried.”

“That's a first.”

“Dammit, Emma..”

“What the fuck do you want me to say, Regina?” Emma cut her off, voice rising heatedly in the darkness. “I didn't have any answers then, I don't have any now. Can't I take a fucking minute to get some space? I have that thing inside my son crawling all over me during the day. I don't need you riding my back at night.”

Eyes narrowing, Regina pursed her lips. “Are you done?”

“Yes.. no.. fuck..” Head tilting backwards, it thumped softly against the tree. “I have half a baggie left. And I'm not leaving this fucking tree until it's all gone. I'll eat it if I have to.”

Then, Regina did something Emma completely did not expect.

Regina laughed.

Emma turned her head to gaze up at the woman once more. Only to watch as Regina stepped towards the tree, turning until her back was to the trunk and gently sliding down, the two of them sitting at angles to each other. Then, it was silence, no crickets, no birds, no sounds that typically filled the night in Storybrooke.

“So..” Regina drew the word out, breaking the silence. “Is this where you go? When you need space?”

“Ya mean, do I go off and get high?” Emma chuckled. “Would you believe me if I said no? Found this in the bug today. Completely forgot it was there. It's like, three years old and stale as shit but I figured if I can't get a little baked because my son's been possessed by some kind of demon and I have no idea how to save him, when can I get high, ya know?”

Regina chuckled. “You're such a wordsmith.”

“I know, right,” Emma chuckled back, then flicked her lighter right before taking another hit.

Regina leaned back, back of her head resting against the tree. “Where do you go?” Off Emma's puzzled 'hrmm', Regina continued. “When you need space? Where do you go?”

Emma shrugged. “The Sheriff's station. It's been pretty quiet since, you know. David's there. He helps when he can. Mary-Margaret, too..” Her voice trailed, the tension she'd been trying so hard to release tightening her shoulders. “They mean well but..”

“They're smothering you.”

Emma mumbled her reply, before taking another long hit. She sighed, exhaling a cloud of blue-white smoke. “When it gets really bad, which is like all the time these days, I mostly just masturbate in your shower.”

“You WHAT!?!” Regina's head whipped to the side. “You.. in my..” Her eyes went wide before narrowing, the rage turning her entire face red. “With my massager!?!”

“You're joking, right?” Emma completely ignored the boiling inferno sitting right next to her. Because she really was that high if she was willing to admit to jerking off in Regina's shower. “5,000 rpms a minute! Between that and your detachable shower head, it's a wonder I actually leave the bathroom. Wait..” Emma stopped, turning her head to gaze at the woman burning holes into the side of her face with her eyes. “You mean you actually use that thing to give you a massage?”

“I..” The rage dissipated from Regina like a popped balloon. “That's what it's for! To massage.”

“Are you seriously trying to tell me you don't..”

“No, Miss Swan, I don't.”

“Have you ever?” Emma asked, then watched as Regina's eyes darted away. Even in the dim light, she could see the blush creeping up from her neck, reaching all the way to the tips of Regina's ears. “No way! Seriously?”

“Not all of us share your peccadilloes, Miss Swan. I was a Queen.” Regina whipped her head back forward, arms folding haughtily over her chest. “I had people to do it for me.”

“Okay, now you're just fucking with me.” Emma twisted her body, moving until she was on her knees, moving until she faced Regina. “You're seriously telling me you had a Royal Fap Service?”

“I don't know, Miss Swan.” Regina turned her gaze back towards Emma, her expression a little less embarrassed, a little more heated. Dark. “Why don't you ask your mother? She always seemed a bit more eager to use those particular Royal perks than I ever was.”

“I am soo not high enough for this conversation.” Emma placed the pipe between her lips, lifting the lighter. Except, there was Regina's hand on Emma's wrist, holding her back. “What?” Emma snapped. “Now you have a problem?”

“If I had a problem with this, don't you think I would have stopped you already?” Regina held Emma's gaze, eyes going darker. “Use your magic.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” She pulled the lighter from Emma's grasp, waving it in front of her face. “Stop using these physical things and use the gifts you were born with.”

Emma returned Regina's calculated gaze. Emma hadn't practiced, hadn't even used magic since their return from Neverland. It had been easier to just forget about these supposed talents she'd been born with. Back when there was a Neal to wonder about, when there was a Hook to worry about. When she had Henry, safe and sound, her parents. There'd been no time for magic, or training, or thinking about the next disaster. Until it finally hit, and closer to home than anything before.

Inhaling deeply, Emma focused her eyes on the pipe in her hand. Concentrating, she emptied her mind of all other thoughts. Which wasn't quite as hard as the last time, considering her current mental state. There was just Emma, the pipe in her hand.

And Regina.

Regina, who's touch, alone, could warm something deep down within Emma. Not anger, or hate, or rage, but something else. Something that made her insides clench, her heart to race, her chest to squeeze..

A flicker of light. The tiniest dot of an ember began to grow, until all the tiny leaves inside the pipe turned orange.

“Ha! Who's your daddy?” Emma grinned, lifting the pipe to her lips and taking a long drag. She held her breath as she offered the pipe to Regina. “You sure you don't want some?”

“I..” Regina forced a polite smile onto her lips, hand covering Emma's wrist and gently lowering. “I don't like losing control.” She rolled her eyes off Emma's 'more for me shrug', shifting so she could rise to her feet. “Now, if you'll excuse me,” she paused to dust off her backside, before tightening the belt of her robe, “I'm going back upstairs to try and get some sleep.”

“If you're still having trouble sleeping, you could always take a shower,” Emma smirked. “With your massager.”

Regina groaned, already making a beeline towards the porch. “Goodnight, Miss Swan.”

“Or you could just summon the Royal Baiter,” she called out to her. “You know, your Master Baiter!”

**


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Swan," Regina narrowed her eyes slightly, gazing at Emma curiously. "Where's Henry?"

It'd been two and a half weeks since the incident with Ruby, Emma never told Regina about the thing in the backyard. She figured Regina was on edge enough as it was, no need to make it worse. Henry would probably do that in some other form or fashion anyway. It'd helped, mainly Regina's sanity, that Emma suggested they switch homeschooling duties on a weekly basis. This was Emma's week. Which was why Regina was both surprised and confused to see Emma walking down Main Street alone.

Emma approached, sliding her hands into her jeans pockets. "He's with David."

Regina smirked. "I thought you liked your father."

"David can handle Henry," she chuckled off Regina's raised eyebrow. "Besides, I had something to take care of." Regina didn't even ask, just gave Emma 'that look'. "I just stopped the Millers from leaving Storybrooke."

"What?" Regina gasped. "But they can't. They'll.."

"Lose their memories?" Emma finished the thought. "Yeah, I know. It was a chance they were willing to take. They had like a hundred Post-it notes pinned inside their car like they were about to drive onto the set of 'Memento'.”

"That's.." Regina shook her head. "Insane."

"Tell me about it.” Emma rocked on her heels. “I managed to talk them down but I can't say others haven't gotten the same idea. If we're not careful, we might have a full blown panic on our hands."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, eyes focused on some space in the distance. "I've seen this town in full blown panic mode. It's not pretty. Does Henry know?"

"God, no!” Emma balked. “That's why I sent him with David. He already knows the townspeople are terrified of him, which, I think he likes. I hate to think of what he'd do if he knew they were trying to leave." 

Regina went quiet. It'd taken a moment for Emma to realize this, lost in her own thoughts. But, it was the way Regina stared at her, mind going a million miles a second.

"Regina?"

Instantly, Regina's gaze turned dark, heated, a mask of pure seduction. "Kiss me."

"What?" Emma paled, eyes wide with shock. Then, it hit her. "He's watching us, isn't he?"

"MmmHmm," Regina nodded, voice lower than a whisper as she stepped closer, lowering her folded arms until they were slack at her sides. "So, you better make it look real."

Emma swallowed. Hard. To win, they’d both have to play the game. Emma would have to play the game. She just couldn’t help but feel that, somewhere along the way, the rules had changed. She stepped closer to Regina, invading the woman’s space, even if it was by invitation. This was all an act, right? For Henry, right? Lifting a hand, Emma placed it gently to Regina’s cheek as she stepped even closer. As Regina gazed back at Emma with a bemused disbelief that echoed Emma’s own thoughts. Months of pretending to be a couple and they’d never even kissed. Not on the lips, anyway.

Emma pushed her face towards Regina’s. They both inhaled in tandem, anticipation, dread, resolve. And then it was – Emma’s lips against Regina’s. Soft and chaste and quick but not too quick, because this was all just a game, right? And there was Emma, closing her eyes, as Regina’s breath hitched and Emma felt something akin to a flutter or was it a shudder transferring from the stomach pressed against Emma's into her own. There was a time when neither would have imagined they’d be here, doing this, yet here they were.

Emma opened her eyes to see Regina gazing back at her, expression unreadable. As Emma pulled away, she saw the familiar arch of Regina’s eyebrow, the corner of her lips pulling up in that inimitable smirk.

“Honestly, Miss Swan,” Regina chuckled, eyebrow arched high and tauntingly, already spinning on her heel and walking away. “You call that a kiss.”

“No.” Emma whipped her hand out, grabbing Regina by the elbow and turning her around. Just as quickly, before she could think about what she was doing, and with whom, Emma’s arm snaked around Regina’s waist, pulling her in close, closer than before. Chest to chest, stomach against stomach, Emma brought their faces close. And it was all worth it just to see the surprise in Regina’s eyes. Then, Emma loosened her grip, as if she were done playing around and the threat was over. And the moment it felt as if Regina were pulling away, Emma reeled her back in, pulling her even closer. She took one resolute look into Regina’s eyes then crashed their lips together.

The kiss was hard, hungry. Emma didn't wait for an invitation, just eagerly swiped her tongue across Regina's lips then, off Regina's surprised gasp, jutted her tongue inside. There were few things in life Emma found more pleasurable than shutting one Regina Mills up. That it happened with a kiss was incidental. Almost. It was there, between Regina's surprise and Emma's resolve, something dark and warm and inviting. It hadn't been *that* long since Emma had been kissed. It'd just been a very long time since a kiss had been so.. satisfying.

Just as quickly, Emma pulled away. It was her turn to look smug and smirky as Regina looked back at her with hooded and glazed eyes. "That, Miss Mills," Emma grinned, shouldering past Regina as she lifted her chin triumphantly. "Was a kiss."

**

"What the Hell was that?"

Regina lifted her head to see Tinkerbell standing in the entrance to Regina's office. She lowered her pen, forearms set on the surface of her desk, eyes narrowing more in puzzlement than calculation. "Tinkerbell," she answered flatly. "I could answer, if I had any idea what you are talking about."

"What I'm talking about?" Tinkerbell's jaw practically dropped, as she bounded into Regina's office, bouncing animatedly as she leaned onto Regina's desk. "You and the Sheriff? Lip-locking on Main Street."

Regina inhaled deeply, minor growl rumbling her throat. She leaned back in her chair, hands folded demurely across her stomach. "Not sure if you've noticed, but my son has been possessed by a demon."

"That's not an answer."

"It is if you're paying attention." Regina waved a dismissive hand. "The kiss was merely a diversionary tactic."

"The first one, maybe. The second?" Tinkerbell tilted her head, loose curls bouncing around her face. "You like her, don't you?"

"Tink.." Regina sighed, a cross between irritation and resignation. Tinkerbell was the closest thing Regina had to a friend. Except, Regina had never been good at having friends, either because she couldn't, or she wouldn't. She rose from her chair, choosing to walk towards the window, turning her back to Tinkerbell, arms folding across her chest. "Who I like or definitely do not like is irrelevant. All that matters is saving my son."

"That's definitely not an answer," Tinkerbell chuckled, the mirth in her voice quickly dissipating. She sighed, walking across the room and joining Regina at the window. "I saw your face, Regina. I've seen that face before."

"It doesn't matter. What I feel.." she stopped, arms tightening around her as the air seemed to get colder. "Neal's dead. Emma's true love is dead. Killed by the thing inside our son. I can't think about anything else. Nothing else matters but getting Henry back."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She placed a hand to Regina's shoulder, expecting the woman to shrink from her touch, smiling softly when Regina didn't. "And you'll do it. You'll find a way to get your son back."

"You think so?"

"Think so? I know so," Tinkerbell chuckled. "I've seen you in action. I've seen both of you in action. That little shit doesn't stand a chance. And then maybe, just maybe, you can start thinking about the day after. Because, in case I didn't mention it.." She removed her hand, impish grin curling her lips as she started walking away. "I noticed Emma's face, too."

**

Dinner was Turkish meatballs with tzasiki sauce, wild rice, and a salad tossed in a homemade vinaigrette. Emma had to admit, when this was all over, she was really going to miss Regina's homecooking. Her efforts in the kitchen were pedestrian at best. Not that Mary-Margaret's cooking was much better. Which made Emma ponder if her lack of cooking skills just might be genetic.

There was also wine. A merlot Regina had been conjuring by the truckload, since Henry had cut Storybrooke off from the outside world. Easier to keep the townspeople pacified when they were self-medicating.

"More wine, Emma?" Regina offered. She only called Emma by her first name when in the presence of Henry. All other times, it was Miss Swan. Regina Mills the only person in the world who could make 'Miss Swan' sound like 'fuck you'.

"Yes, please." Emma lifted her glass, holding it in place as Regina topped it off.

It'd been a week since that day on the street. That day Emma had kissed Regina. Twice. If Henry had noticed the strange tension between the two women, he made no mention of it. Which was good. Regina had barely spoken to Emma since that day. It was like their relationship, if Emma were to even call it that, had taken two giant steps back. And there was an actual giant in Storybrooke, Emma knew how far a giant could step.

Whenever Emma attempted to start a conversation, Regina was always polite yet curt, answering in the shortest amount of words. And the nights? The nights were the worst. Regina always certain to be the first one in bed, on her side, facing away from Emma.

It was starting to drive Emma crazy. She didn't ask for this. Hell, she wasn't the one who started this. Whatever *this* was. It'd been Regina who'd suggested Emma kiss her, then dared her to do it again by declaring what Emma had offered was nowhere close to snuff. Didn't Emma have enough to deal with, already? Didn't they both?

The doorbell rang, interrupting Emma from her thoughts. She straightened her spine, eyes going towards Regina who'd already set down her glass.

"I'll get it," Emma said, already sliding her chair back, mindful to wipe her mouth with her napkin before rising from the table. Regina and her damned.. manners.

"David?" Emma pursed her lips at the sight of her father at the door.

"Hey, Emma."

"Where's Mary-Margaret?"

"Mary-Margaret is.." David's voice trailed off as he stepped to the side.

"Oh!" Emma's eyes went wide as saucers. "Henry!"

Regina tensed, watching as Henry covered his mouth, giggling.

Emma was first around the corner to enter the dining room, quickly followed by David.

"Henry, did you do this?" Emma demanded.

David stepped to the side. And Regina noticed the small child standing slightly behind him. A child no more than six, with jet black hair in soft curls, ivory skin with rosy cheeks, and bright blue eyes. It took a second, but then it registered.

It was Mary-Margaret.

That's when Regina started laughing.

"Regina!" Emma growled. "This isn't funny!"

"C'mon, you've got to admit," Regina smirked, "it's a little funny."

"Not helping!" Emma turned her eyes towards her son. "Henry, did you do this?"

"I did what you said." The smile on the boy's face faded, shoulders sagging, crossing his arms across his chest as he pouted. "I didn't turn her into an animal."

"Change her back!" Emma demanded, ignoring Regina who'd placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Why?" Henry's eyes narrowed, turning angry as he set his gaze towards Mary-Margaret. Who immediately shrank back behind the protection of David. "She was saying mean things about me."

"Henry," Emma groaned. "Just because someone's saying mean things doesn't mean they're trying to hurt you."

"Neal said mean things." Henry turned his gaze towards Emma. He blinked, hazel eyes instantly turning to black. "Neal tried to hurt me."

Emma staggered backwards as if struck. The change in the air, the imminent threat that enveloped Henry, was enough to put Regina in motion. She walked towards him, bending at the waist. Reaching out, she placed her fingertips beneath his chin, turning his black gaze towards her. "What Neal did was wrong. But, Mary-Margaret's not Neal. She wouldn't try to hurt you."

"She tried to hurt you." He gazed at Regina, black eyes blinking innocently. "She did hurt you, didn't she?"

"Yes." He'd found her wound, jabbed it with an iron-hot poker. And Regina couldn't help her eyes from flicking towards the woman, currently a harmless child, standing across from her. "But," she said, eyes returning to Henry. "Sometimes we have to forgive the people who've hurt us the most."

"Have you?" His voice was sing-song innocent dripping with pure malice. "Have you forgiven her, Mother?"

"Enough, Henry!" Emma grabbed him by the shoulders. "That's enough! First, you're going to apologize to Regina. Then, you're going to change Mary-Margaret back."

Henry lifted his chin defiantly. "And if I don't?"

They'd tried force, once. For some, it'd gotten them killed, for others, even worse. They'd tried cajoling, bargaining, avoiding, indirect confrontation and not so direct confrontation. They were all at their wits end, with little left to cling to. Then, it hit Emma. The one thing she hadn't tried.

"If you don't," she stared back at her son, her gaze as angry as those first days, when the anger, rage and hurt, when the wounds were still fresh and she couldn't hide it behind fear. "If you don't, I won't love you anymore."

"Emma!" David gasped. Even Regina was taken aback by Emma's words, her fingers curling as she flanked Emma, ready to defend the woman, defend them all if necessary.

"You..” Henry paused, as his lower lip began to tremble. “You don't mean that.”

"I mean it, Henry. I mean it when I say I won't love you anymore." Hands still on his shoulders, she shook him. "I'll continue to live here with you and Regina. But, no more hugs, no more kisses, no more secretly going to the diner for hot chocolate sprinkled with cinnamon. I *will* stop doing all those things I do because I love you. Because, if you do this, I can't love you anymore."

Emma expected the worst. They all expected the worst. And Henry..

He did the one thing no one expected.

He started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Momma," he wailed, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and burying his face against her chest. "I'll be good. I'll be good."

**

By the time Emma exited the bathroom, Regina was already feigning sleep. Which was fine with Emma. She stomped across the floor, flipping back the covers and tossing herself onto the mattress. She twisted and turned, knowing sleep wouldn't be coming easily to her tonight. Then, she rolled onto her side, facing Regina's silhouette. Staring at Regina's shape, listening to her breathe, all that pent-up frustration and anger came bubbling to the surface.

"Nope!" Emma blurted, crawling over Regina to turn on the lamp next to Regina's side of the bed. "Not tonight."

"Miss Swan,” Regina growled as her eyes snapped open. “What the Hell are you doing?"

Emma moved back to her side of the bed, sitting on her knees as Regina rose to a seated position. "What the Hell am I doing? What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep!"

"Oh yeah, well I'm trying to keep Henry from leveling the entire town. Which would be a lot easier without you enabling him!"

"Enabling!?!” Regina gaped back. “I'm trying just as hard to save our son as you are, Miss Swan. A task which would be easier to accomplish without your idiot of a mother opening her mouth when she shouldn't!"

"This isn't Mary-Margaret's fault."

Regina scoffed. "Well it sure as Hell isn't mine."

Eyes narrowing, Emma leaned a little closer. "You're still pissed about last week, admit it."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been acting like a frigid bitch all week because I kissed you."

"You're such a Charming,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Contrary to your entire family's beliefs, my world does not revolve around the Charmings. It doesn't revolve around you."

"No. It revolves around Henry. The child we're trying to save. Maybe you could remember that sometime." Emma muscled herself off the mattress, stomping back towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry."

Emma froze in her tracks at the two words that rarely, if ever fell from Regina's mouth reached her ears. She turned, folding her arms across her chest.

Regina inhaled, deeply and solemnly. She pulled the covers off her legs, sliding off the mattress to stand. The words didn't come easily. Regina wasn't used to having to explain herself, or wanting to explain herself. Especially when the words came from places she buried behind thick walls. "Henry's all I have left."

"He's all I have left, too."

"No, he's not. Everywhere you turn, there are people that love you. When you kissed me.." Regina paused, staring down at her hands, at the fingers worrying against each other. She swallowed, finding the resolve to lift her head once more to meet Emma's eyes. "It reminded me of all the things I've lost. The things I can never get back again."

"So this is my fault?"

"You really are hopeless." Regina shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air and letting them fall against her hips. "No, Miss Swan, it's not your fault."

Emma softened, the anger within her quickly dissipating. She stepped closer, just feet from Regina. "You're not the only one who's lost someone they love."

"No, it's just.." Regina sighed, turning her head towards Emma. "We both know that, of the two of us, you're the only one fortunate enough to find it again."

Emma stepped towards her. "Regina.."

"Emma," Regina took a step back. Hands held up defensively, then paused off Emma's soft smile. "What?"

"You called me Emma."

Regina shook her head, fighting the corners of her lips from pulling into a smile. "That is your name."

"Which you tend to use only when we're around Henry."

"So now we're going to squabble over names?"

"No," Emma shrugged, stepping closer. "I just like it when you call me Emma."

Regina straightened, noticing the sudden encroachment into her personal space. The first tendrils of fear crawling up her spine, because her walls were down. Her insides, the parts she'd made it her job to keep closed off behind tall, thick walls, were laid bare. And here was Emma, worming her way past Regina's defenses. And Regina with no idea how to put those walls back up. No idea if she *wanted* to put them back up.

"Emma.." was all Regina managed before Emma lifted her hand and placed it gently to Regina's cheek, stepping even closer.

"You'll find love again," Emma whispered. Eyes glued to her thumb, she watched as the pad grazed lightly over Regina's lips. It seemed strange, how Emma always seemed to be standing in front of the woman she hated the most. Used to hate, she reminded herself. How, even though they were worlds apart, Fate always seemed to find a way to bring them together. Now they were here, needing each other again. In ways neither could have ever foreseen. Strong apart but always stronger together, but never closer. Yet, here was Emma, standing so close she could feel Regina's heart hammering within the woman's chest. She watched the way Regina's eyes went hooded, tentatively leaning into Emma's touch, heated breath warm and wet against Emma's thumb as she parted her lips.

Kissing Regina seemed like the perfect thing to do. So that's what Emma did. She leaned in even closer, bringing their lips together, softly, slowly. Not like before, the first time had been a task, the second a dare. This kiss had intent, it had meaning. Because, this time, Emma wanted to kiss Regina.

Emma brought up her other hand, placing it against the other side of Regina's face, holding the woman in place as Emma explored Regina's lips with her own. And when she flicked the tip of her tongue across Regina's lips in invitation, Regina acquiesced, sliding her hands onto the swell of Emma's hips and pulling her closer, until there was no more space between them.

It lasted forever. It ended too soon. They stood, forehead to forehead, breathing heavily into the other's mouth.

"You kissed me," Regina whispered softly.

"Yeah," Emma grinned. "I've found it's the only effective way to shut you up."

"Which is strange," Regina smirked. "Since I appear to still be talk.."

**


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are," Gran said as she set the items down on the table. "One coffee, black. One meatloaf special, extra ketchup. One strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream. And the piece du resistance, one Henry special."

The 'Henry Special' was an abomination that could have only been conjured by a demon. A hamburger with toppings that were never meant to be put on a burger, let alone together. There wasn't enough demonic cajoling in this world or the next to get Regina to try it. Emma was braver and, after one bite, found herself making a beeline towards the bathroom, promising herself never, ever again.

"Now, if you need anything else, just give me a holler," Granny smiled, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. Just so Emma and Regina could understand that 'anything' meant 'nothing', and 'holler' meant 'keep their damn mouths shut'.

It was Saturday, just eleven days since Henry had turned Mary-Margaret into a child. The shortest time yet between 'incidences'. Not that it mattered to Emma at the moment. Saturday meant dinner at the diner and Gran's meatloaf, which Emma dug into like she hadn't been eating five-star home cooked meals the other six days of the week. It's just that dinner at Gran's meant the evening was coming to a close. Emma was rather enjoying how she and Regina ended their evenings, less empty antagonist conversation, more kissing, the occasional cuddling.

Sure, it'd been almost two weeks and Emma still hadn't made it to second base. Apparently, for a former Evil Queen, Regina took chasteness seriously. It didn't matter. Emma was willing to wait. What she was waiting for and why, Emma still wasn't clear. This.. thing between them didn't matter. Not really. It was just nice to be intimate with someone and not have the typical walls thrown up.

The bell over the front entrance chimed as the door opened. And all eyes in the room moved towards the man entering the diner.

"Yo, ho, ho.. or something," Hook slurred, making a beeline towards the counter. He slid onto a seat, slapping his good hand onto the counter. "Gran! A pint of your finest ale!"

Frowning, Gran turned all business, folding her arms across her chest and raising a disapproving eyebrow. "You're cut off."

"That was three days ago," he pouted.

"Exactly!"

"That's fine," he teetered, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his flask. "I wouldn't be a pirate if I wasn't always prepared."

Only the tiniest whiff of trouble wafted through the air. That whiff was enough to have some of the diners making a beeline towards the door. Emma gave Regina a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

She slid out of the booth. Five paces away, Hook smelled like a frathouse brewery. The stench alone was enough to make Emma momentarily sway on her feet. She approached cautiously, casually, standing by the empty seat next to Hook, tucking her hands into her back pockets. "Hook."

"Emma!" Hook blinked lazily, taking another pull from his flask.

“Hook,” Emma exhaled an irritated sigh, folding her arms across her chest. "It's time for you to go."

"I just got here." He lifted his flask, shaking it. "And my flask is still full."

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight? Or, you know, a lifetime?"

“I'm a pirate, and when it comes to a good drink,” Hook harrumphed, teetering in his seat. "There's no such thing as enough."

Emma placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. Immediately, Hook jerked from her grasp. The inertia carried him backwards, forcing him to slide drunkenly off his seat. Years of experience drinking the only thing that allowed him to land on his feet. He checked his flask, peering into the opening. "You..” he slurred heavily. “Made me spill my drink."

"Dammit, Hook," Emma growled, lowering her voice to a whisper. "It's family night. Stop making a scene."

"Family night? Oh, that's right." His eyes went from Emma to Regina then to Henry still sitting in the booth. "Storybrooke's first family. Nature versus nurture and all that,” he paused, turning back to Emma before taking another drink. “Has the Evil Prince killed anyone lately?"

"That's enough!" Emma grabbed Hook by the lapel, yanking him with her as she marched towards the back of the diner. She spun the two around, forcing Hook to walk backwards.

His back slammed into the door leading to the kitchen. Hook whipped his arm out, fingers making a death grip on the frame, feet cementing him into place. "You," Hook said, voice steady and unslurred. He looked down at his dropped flask, then back towards Emma. "Made me drop my flask."

"What are you doing?" Emma hissed through clenched teeth. It had been a good day. A good day. A day in which Emma could almost pretend she had her son back. That things were actually normal. Now, she could feel it, feel it slipping through her fingers.

"I could ask you the same thing.” His eyes narrowed, the arrogant leer on his lips returning. “Or have you not noticed how the entire town is falling apart because of your demonic little shit of a son?"

"Henry." Regina grabbed her purse, quickly sliding out of the booth. "It's time to go."

"No," Henry said, voice flat, affectless. His eyes glued towards the scene at the back of the diner.

"Hook," Emma growled. She tightened her grip on his lapels, exerting a little more force. "Now's not the time for.." she shook her head. "Whatever this is."

"No," he taunted. "There's never any time for anyone else. Not anymore. Guess it's hard to make time when you're getting nice and cozy with your new family. Or did you think no one had noticed?"

"What?" Emma stammered, her grip loosening.

Henry slid out from his seat, rising to his feet, hands curling into fists.

"Honestly, Emma," Hook tutted. "The body's barely cold and you're snoggin' the Mayor like a virgin with a schoolgirl crush."

Emma released her hold on Hook's coat, stepping back a step from the words that had struck like a blow. "That's.. that's not what's happening."

"It isn't? Oh," his brows lifted, lips twisting into a snarl. "So you're saying you just lie back, close your eyes and think of Neal when she buries her face in your cunt. How very.."

Emma had never been much of a leftie, but her fist cracked against Hook's jaw like she was a born and bred South paw. His head whipped to the side, entire body caught in the momentum as he slammed into the door frame, slumping down to a knee.

"Hook.." Emma stammered, staggering backwards as if she'd been the one who'd just been cold-cocked. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, love," he chuckled, back of his hand rubbing his chin as he rose to his feet. It wasn't the first time he'd been punched, let alone by a woman. But, it wasn't until he stood that he understood the reason Emma apologized wasn't because she'd hit him.

Henry stood a pace from Emma, his eyes completely black. The air around him crackled like static electricity, roiled hot and dry.

"Henry, it's okay," Emma pleaded, her eyes glancing towards Regina who'd gone pale. "I'm okay. I can handle this. Hook's just not thinking clearly."

"Oh," Hook snarled. "My mind has never been clearer."

Henry took a step forward.

"Hook!" Emma tried to move, tried to step in between her son and Hook. But the air around Henry had thickened into a barrier and Emma's feet were rooted to the floor. Emma's fear rooted her to the floor. All she could think of was that day in Gold's shop, the day Neal died. Now, it was happening all over again.

It'd been such a good day.

Henry took another step.

Such a good day.

Emma turned to Regina, eyes pleading. "Regina, please."

Regina stood frozen, hands raised before her, fingers curled upwards as orange and yellow flames flickered across her fingers like a flint sparking over tinder but unable to catch flame. There was no resolve on her face, no determination, just the fear at what she needed to do. And the hollow ache, because she couldn't.

Henry took another step forward. "You're a bad man."

"Yes, Henry, I am a bad man," Hook glared back. "And you're an evil little bastard, aren't you?"

“I don't like bad people.” Henry raised his arm, hand rising until it was level with his shoulder.

“Well then..” Hook rose to his full height, extending his arms into a crucifixion pose as he puffed out his chest. “Give us your worst then.”

“Henry,” the word croaked from Emma's throat. “Please, don't..”

Henry flicked his wrist, fingers brushing across the air. And Hook..

Was gone.

In his place was a box, three feet by three feet, ornately decorated with the colors of a roadside carnival from long ago. A Jack-in-the-box. The metal handle began to turn, the air filling with the tinkling of a music box. The music stopped. The lid popped open.

Someone screamed. Dishes fell, shattering on the floor. Because there, atop the spring teetering playfully back and forth..

Sat Hook's head.

With a dunce cap, not so much on his head, as much as the cap had been fused to his skull. Blood seeped where the cap met skin. His eyes were glassy and blank, lips moving silently in a macabre mimicry of speech, not quite alive, but not exactly dead either.

With shaking fingers, Emma placed her hand over her mouth, unsure if she should scream or vomit. The air around Henry dissipated, his eyes returning to normal, triumphant smile on his lips.

Regina was the first to move. Standing behind her son, she bent at the waist, leaning over his shoulder. Her eyes unable to look at anything but the horror that was now Killian Hook. "Wish him away, Henry."

"He was a bad man," Henry said, tilting his head as he gazed curiously at his creation.

"Yes. Yes, he was," Regina's voice was soft, calm. "He was a very bad man. And now it's time for you to wish him away."

Brows crinkling, Henry turned to look at his mother. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not." Regina smiled, placing a hand to his cheek, wishing more than ever to have her son back. Wondering if she'd ever be able to look her son in the eyes ever again. "Like you said, he was a bad man. Now, it's time for you to wish him away."

"Okay." Cherub-ish smile on his face, Henry shrugged. He turned back towards his handiwork. With the familiar flick of his wrist..

Hook was gone.

**

It was a restless night. Both women tossed and turned, almost violently, as they each tried to find a way to sleep. Eventually, Regina was able doze off. It didn't last long. When her eyes opened and she focused on the clock sitting on the nightstand, it was still just 3 in the morning. She rolled onto her other side, brows furrowing upon the realization she was alone.

Lifting her head, she noticed the light spilling from under the bathroom door. 

"Emma," Regina spoke softly, her ear pressed to the door and listening for a response. When she received none, Regina quietly turned the handle.

Emma sat on the floor, in her panties and sleeveless t-shirt. She sat with her back to the tub, arms wrapped around the knees pressed to her chest. As Regina entered, Emma lifted her head, exposing reddened and puffy eyes, cheeks stained with the tracks of a million tears.

There'd been a time when Regina would have relished nothing more than to see a devasted Emma Swan crying before her. Over time, and partially because of the woman sitting before her, Regina had begun to learn, she wasn't that person anymore. She quietly closed the door behind her. Walking to the space next to Emma, Regina sat down. With one arm, she draped it over Emma's shoulders, with the other, she drew Emma into her.

And Emma, already broken, broke again.

**

Just before dawn, Regina managed to cajole Emma back to bed. Where Emma immediately rolled onto her side, curling into a ball. Regina said nothing. Just climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. Regina turned onto her side, shifting so close her chest pressed to Emma's back. She draped an arm over Emma's stomach. Felt Emma's hand sliding around her wrist, pulling Regina in even closer.

It was only then that either one were truly able to fall asleep.

**

The entire town seemed stuck in a fugue state, going through the motions just to get through the day. They stopped looking to Emma and Regina for guidance. They stopped looking to Emma and Regina for an end to the new nightmare that had become all their lives.

There'd been no funeral for Hook. There were never any funerals for the dead, no wakes for the ones who'd been 'wished away', no search parties for the missing. Storybrooke was no longer the town created by a curse, ruled by an Evil Queen, or saved by the Savior. It was now the playground of the demon that lived inside the Evil Queen and Savior's son.

Emma and Regina were no different than the other residents of Storybrooke. A life lived comfortably numb, slogging through the day with just the barest wish that tomorrow could be better. The only peace that came was at night, when the demon slept.

After Hook, Emma didn't try to rationalize why she slept so soundly. Why she accepted, when she finally slipped into bed at night, the body that curled next to her, the head on her shoulder, the arm sliding across her stomach. Emma didn't question the slowly seeping warmth she felt when Regina touched her, whether it was magic or something else. She just accepted that, for a couple hours, there was no fear, no creeping terror, no overwhelming sense of dread.

Despite sleeping so soundly, Emma had begun waking earlier and earlier. Mornings used to be waking to the smell of coffee brewing downstairs, then the sounds of Regina showering, to waking up when Regina did.

Now, Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open, groaning inwardly as she eyed the clock on the nightstand, knowing already it was way before the asscrack of dawn. Feeling the shift beneath her, Regina murmured her protest as Emma gently peeled off the arm draped over her stomach before Regina rolled onto her other side.

Quietly, Emma made her way to the bathroom, changing into sweats, running shoes, gloves and a thick wooly hat. Henry had tired of 'summer' and changed the season. What should have been late Spring, early Summer, now felt like late fall, early winter. Emma inhaled deeply as she quietly closed the front door, letting the brisk morning air shock her lungs. A couple of warm up stretches and then Emma was running a slow leisurely pace up Mifflin Lane. As her muscles warmed, the endorphins kicked in, the steady drum beat of her feet hitting pavement began to increase, faster and faster, down Main Street, past Granny's and the Clocktower, past Gold's and Gepetto's shop. And Emma was in a dead sprint, because this was what she was good at. Running.

She could do it, too. Emma thought. Just.. run. Run from the fear, the terror, the ever present dread. She could run from the responsibility. Run from the eyes that looked at her in a mimicry of adoration. Run from the other set of eyes that looked at her with a dawning recognition of something best left unnamed.

With lungs screaming, heart racing, muscles burning, Emma ran. She ran until night turned to dawn, until Storybrooke turned to forest flanking her on the road, until the sign saying 'Leaving Storybrooke' loomed large in her vision. 

Then, and only then, did Emma stop.

Panting heavily, she doubled over, hands resting on her knees and holding the rest of her up. Like the weight she'd been feeling since that first moment she'd followed Henry to Storybrooke had turned real.

Slowly, still catching her breath, Emma rose to her full height. The Storybrooke sign was less than ten feet away, but that's not where Emma focused her gaze. She'd reached the edge, the line where Storybrooke ended and the rest of the world began.

Except, the rest of the world wasn't there anymore. Where the line was, where David had placed it using a can of green spray paint, beyond it was.. nothingness. Like looking through a heavily fogged window, everything beyond was opaque, blurry. Emma could barely make out the road, the trees that lined it, but it all disappeared in a thick, heavy white mist.

Emma knew she could cross that line. She'd never been cursed, never lived with the threat of losing her memories. But this? Who knew what lay beyond the line. What horrors Henry had conjured for those who dared to defy him.

Raising her hand, she pressed it to the invisible barrier. Her eyebrows went up, shocked at the sensation of resistance, the strange sensation of magic. The barrier was soft but thick, viscous and cold like pudding. Emma pressed her hand forward, felt the substance squeezing softly around her fingers, then her forearm. She thought maybe she should grab a stick or something, a pole maybe, something other than her own flesh to push through, discover how thick the barrier really was. But Emma had never been one for planning.

Just as her elbow sunk into the mist, Emma heard the sound of an engine. A truck judging by the sound, and one she knew well. She groaned inwardly, pulling her arm out as headlights grew brighter in the distance, and David's truck rolled to a stop by the Storybrooke sign.

Emma turned, hips canting slightly as she folded her arms across her chest. She was expecting David, only to groan inwardly as Mary-Margaret exited the truck, holding a tray with two cups of coffee. She walked towards Emma, with that soft Snow White smile on her face.

“Hey,” Mary-Margaret said, plucking a cup from the tray and handing it to Emma.

“Hey,” Emma answered back, begrudgingly taking what seemed a lot like a peace offering.

“I saw you jogging,” Mary-Margaret said, tilting her head slightly. “Thought you might want some coffee.”

“MmmHmmm,” Emma mumbled as she sipped, gazing at her mother over the lip of her cup. “You saw me jogging? At five o'clock in the morning.”

Mary-Margaret shrugged, “I'm an early riser.” Her eyes fixed on a point off Emma's shoulders, her brows crinkling as she gazed at the space beyond the line. “You weren't...”

“What?” Emma growled, her coffee turning bitter in her stomach as the old resentments flared. “Trying to leave? No, Mary-Margaret, I wasn't trying to leave.”

Mary-Margaret shifted uneasily on the balls of her feet, cheeks turning pink from something other than the temperature. “You wanna go sit in the truck? It's kinda cold out here.”

“It's the same temperature it always is at this time of the morning. Something you'd know since you're an early riser.” At that, Mary-Margaret broke their eye contact. And Emma felt like she was actually twelve and had done something wrong. “Fine,” she broke the sudden silence. “Let's go sit in the truck.”

Mary-Margaret gave Emma a weak smile, which Emma refused to return. As Mary-Margaret made her way back to the truck, Emma pulled off the lid to her cup, tossing the contents to the side of the road. She would have discarded the cup, if littering weren't illegal and she was still Sheriff. Or the creeping guilt that would have come later for tossing her garbage onto the ground.

Emma slid onto the passenger's seat. Mary-Margaret, sitting behind the wheel, turned up the heat, Emma outstretching a gloved hand over the hot air blowing through a vent.

Mary-Margaret inhaled deeply, letting it out in a long sigh. “We haven't had chance to talk since..”

“Since what?” Emma snapped. “Since Hook died? Or are you talking about since Neal died? Or..” Emma turned in her seat, facing her mother. “Did you mean we haven't talked since Neverland. You know, when you admitted you'd rather spend the rest of your life with David because, hey, that kid you abandoned is all grown up now..”

“Emma, that's not fair..”

“NO! What's not fair is having your child possessed by a demon. What's not fair is watching that demon tear your child's father to pieces before your eyes and not being able to do a damned thing about it. But, what is definitely NOT 'not fair' is getting the child you abandoned back and choosing, CHOOSING to abandon her all over again.”

Her rant over, Emma slumped back in her seat, arms folded huffily over her chest. Mary-Margaret slowly turned her head forward, knuckles turning white as her hands tightened around the steering wheel. “Are you done?”

“Fuck,” Emma grunted below her breath then slumped even further down in her seat. “Yeah.”

“I..” Mary-Margaret stopped, swallowing hard as the words that wouldn't come choked in the back of her throat. “I won't pretend to know what you've gone through. I won't pretend that the.. months I spent without you are the same as the years you spent alone but.. dammit..” Mary-Margaret grit, the tears welling in her eyes, the shame and guilt crushing in the tiny cab of David's truck. “I knew you'd win. That you'd defeat Pan and go back to Storybrooke. And, you'd have Henry, and Neal, and..”

“But..” Emma tightened her arms, feeling even smaller than before, feet twitching as the need to run grew like an uncontrolled itch. “I wouldn't have you.”

“Oh honey..” Mary-Margaret reached out, palm pressed to the side of Emma's face and Emma leaning into Mary-Margaret's touch. “Emma..”

“I'm so tired, Mom.” Emma leaned, pulled by gravity and Mary-Margaret's hand, until her head was resting on Mary-Margaret's lap, and her mother's arms were draping around her shoulders. As the tears began to fall. “I'm so tired..”

**


	5. Chapter 5

"It won't work, you know."

It was the time of day when they took a break from Henry's home schooling and Regina could spend a few fortunate minutes alone. Sitting at her desk, Regina lifted her head. Henry stood on the opposite side, with a smile where the mirth didn't quite reach his eyes, the gaze of something old and dark and evil staring back at her.

"What won't?" she smiled passively.

"Getting Henry back. If there is a way, you'd have found it by now."

Regina set down her pen, forearms onto the surface, she leaned. "What makes you think I want Henry back?"

"Huh?" It was a look Regina would cherish for the rest of her days, how few of those she had left. She had done the impossible - surprised the thing living inside her son.

"You heard me." Rising from her seat, Regina circled around her desk. "Don't get me wrong, I love Henry. But, every time I looked at him, I saw Emma, or Neal, or those idiot Charmings. When I look at you.." She leaned down, placing her fingers to the tip of his chin. "I see the child I was meant to have. I see *my* son."

As Henry smiled, the skin across his face shimmered, offering the tiniest glimpse of the thing that lurked below the surface. Regina felt her stomach clench in revulsion. As Henry wrapped his arms around her waist, face pressed hard against her chest. "I love you, too."

**

"Regina." Emma practically shot up from her desk at the Sheriff's station, as if ready to grab whatever weapon was necessary. "Where's Henry?"

"It's okay. He's with David." Regina raised her hands placatingly. "With specific instructions not to kill anyone."

Emma continued circling around her desk. "You know that won't make a difference."

"David can take care of himself."

"That's my father, Regina." Emma yanked on her jacket, moving towards the door.

Regina whipped her hand out, grabbing Emma by the elbow. "Emma," she said sternly.

Emma stopped, shoulders suddenly sagging. It'd been six days since the incident with Hook. Her confrontation with Mary-Margaret, which had been building for years, hadn't gone quite as planned. And Emma was like a broken China doll put back together, all jagged edges pieced hastily together, teetering on the edge of falling apart all over again.

"He'll be fine," she said softly. Certain Emma wouldn't barrel out of the building, Regina released her hold.

"You don't know that," Emma sighed. She placed her face in the palms of her hands, sliding her fingers down as she tilted her head upwards. "He's escalating."

"I know."

"Trying to anticipate when it's going to be, who's going to be next.."

"It's tearing you apart," Regina finished. Regina had long ago built up a resistance to the one's she loved having explosive, deadly tempers. So had Emma. But the tempers they'd experienced rarely came with the ability to level entire towns, to conjure atrocities with the imagination of a child.

Folding her arms over her chest, Emma walked towards her desk, leaning a hip against it. Regina, in turn, placed her hands in her coat pockets, finding something of interest out the window.

"Do you think he's in there?" Regina asked, breaking the silence between them. "Henry?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Emma squinted her eyes, watching as Regina turned her head to gaze back at her.

"That's not what I meant.” Regina shook head head, pausing long enough to clench her jaw, eyes searching Emma's like she could find the answer. “I mean, do you think he's conscious, can he hear us?"

Emma straightened. Regina had never been one to mince words. That she would do so now, when the topic revolved around their son, sent a chill down Emma's spine. "What happened?"

The tension in Regina's face was visible, like she couldn't stop the hurt she felt inside from bubbling upwards. "I lied to him. I told him, I told that *thing* that I loved it more than I loved my son." She swallowed hard, the disgust in herself rising upwards like so much bile. "Do you think he heard me?"

"Regina," Emma sighed. She pushed herself from her desk, walking towards Regina. Where she gently placed her hand to the small of Regina's back. "That kid knows he has two mothers who traveled to another dimension, fought Peter Pan just to bring him home. He knows you, probably better than anyone. He knows you're fighting to bring him back."

"Thank you, Emma," Regina sniffled. She wiped her cheek with the back of a knuckle, staring at the wetness glistening on her skin as if she were surprised she was capable of tears. "I guess he'd be the last one to lose hope."

"I wish I could say the same for the rest of us."

Regina lifted her head, meeting Emma's eyes. This time, it was Emma's turn to stare blankly out the window.

"He's escalating, Regina. If we can't find a way to save Henry, if there is no way, I'm not sure I have it in me to do what needs to be done." She turned her gaze to meet Regina's. "Do you?"

"Maybe it won't have to come to that."

"Regina?" Emma asked, almost warningly. Hope had been so far and few, dwindling like water through a sieve.

"It was something that he said. 'If there is a way, you'd have found it by now'. 'Is a way', present tense, not past tense. It's just.."

"When it comes to our son, we do whatever it takes," Emma stood squarely, resolutely. That tiny bit of hope was enough to give her strength. "Whatever the cost."

**

_"..He got through, and the doctor affirmed it was in a great measure owing to me, and praised me for my care. I was vain of his commendations, and softened towards the being by whose means I earned them, and thus Hindley lost his last ally.."_

The lake was on the edge of Storybrooke, the edge where no one dared go past. Because no one knew what lie on the otherside. The waters were calm, peaceful, even on a cold wintery day, not that the weather really mattered when it was being controlled by a millenias-old demon. It also sat by the edge of a tall cliff, that seemed to come from nowhere and extended upwards into nothing.

At the edge of the lake, Belle sat on a chair, bundled in her coat and wrapped in a blanket. Where she read aloud from the book sitting on her lap.

_"..Still I couldn't dote on Heathcliff, and I wondered often what my master saw to admire so much in the sullen boy; who never, to my recollection, repaid his indulgence by any sign of gratitude.."_

Her voice trailed as she felt the presence behind her. Regina approached cautiously, almost friendly. If anything these two had shared could have been called friendship.

"Hello, Belle," Regina smiled politely, making sure to stay a comfortable distance from the edge of the lake. "I'm here to see Rumple."

"Wuthering Heights," Belle said, closing the book and rising. "It's his favorite."

Regina paused at the revelation. Having never occurred to her to think of Rumple's leisure activities. That he was capable of indulging in leisure activities. The question gone, she returned her focus to the matter at hand, lips pursing slightly. "Will he see me? I'm here to talk to him about Henry."

"I.. I don't know."

"Belle, please. That.. thing inside Henry is getting worse. Rumplestiltskin..” She took a step forward, eyes pleading. Asking for favor from others had been drilled out of Regina a long time ago. To do so now was like prying a crate open with nothing more than her fingers. “He might be our last hope," Regina swallowed that final bit of pride, anything for Henry. "He might be our only hope."

Belle studied Regina's face, long and hard. She hadn't been on Neverland. She hadn't seen the change in Regina that she so easily accepted in Rumple. But, she was there when the demon killed Henry. She was there when it destroyed Rumplestiltskin. Slowly rising from her seat, Belle did nothing more than nod. "All right."

Belle led, Regina followed. Belle walked the two of them to the edge of the lake, where the cliff met the water, and the entrance to a cave was obscured by the curtain of a waterfall. Belle pulled a lighter from her pocket, used it to light a torch. She handed it to Regina.

"You're not coming?" Regina asked.

"No," Belle shook her head. "He doesn't like me getting too close."

Regina nodded in understanding, turning to walk deeper into the cave.

"Regina," Belle called out to her, waiting until Regina stopped. "Be careful. Rumple.. he's not the man you remember."

The warning sent a chill down Regina's spine. The last day she, or anyone, had seen Rumplestiltskin was the day Henry killed Neal. A father had tried to get revenge for his fallen son. And they all discovered how powerful the thing inside Henry truly was. Of all the screams Regina had heard, it was Rumple's screams that echoed the loudest.

"Rumple?" she called out. "It's Regina. We need to talk."

"RRReeeggggiinnaaa.." a voice rasped thickly in the darkness.

"Rumple?" Regina slowly spun on her heel. Rumple's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Is it dead?" he called out to her.

"Henry? No."

A giggle. "Do you wish for me to kill it?"

"No," Regina shivered, knowing all too well how death by Rumplestiltskin was neither quick nor painless.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," he hissed.

"It said something to me," Regina called out into the darkness. "Something that makes me think it's still possible to separate Henry from the demon."

"You, of all people, should know hope is nothing but the bitterest of lies wrapped in the sweetest of candies." Something moved, no, slithered in the darkness. The moment Regina moved her torch for a better look, it was gone.

"You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" His voice called out to her from the darkness.

"Figured out what?"

"Why it chose you. Why it chose Emma."

"Rumple.." she warned, her patience running thin.

"Pure evil can not survive where there is pure good, where there is True Love,” he taunted from the darkness. “What better way for evil to survive than under the aegis of those with none."

"I love my son,” Regina grit through her teeth. “Emma loves her son."

"But," Rumple giggled. "It's not enough, is it?"

"No," Regina admitted. "It's not. But Emma's love for Henry was enough to break the curse."

"This isn't a curse, dearie.” He moved again, a reflection in the darkness and then he was gone, moving closer. “We're talking about a demon. Thousands of years old but still very much a child. And like any child, it wants nothing more than to be nurtured by its parents."

"Come on, Rumple." She might have needed his help. It didn't mean there were no limits to her patience. "Get to the point."

"The point? THE POINT IS WHY MY SON'S DEAD!!" Rumple's voice roared, reverberating like it alone could bring down the walls of the cave. 

Rumplestiltskin rose from the darkness. And Regina wished she'd had the courage to exterminate her torch. Like a candle, it was as if Rumple had been melted, not away, but transformed into something else. Except the process had stopped halfway through, leaving the half man, half monster, no.. half crocodile slithering through the darkness before her. Skin met leathery scales and back again. He cradled, what remained of his left arm, now shriveled to the size of the beast trying to burst out from within.

He hunched as he moved, with a speed and agility that belied his new size, his back curved like a leviathan breaching the surface, scaly ridges ripped through the tattered remains of his coat.

But it was his face that caused Regina to shrink within herself - reptilian yellow and green eyes, his nose a misshapen lump with slits for nostrils. His lips, that extended back to his ears, twisted into a mimicry of a smile, exposing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

"That was always your problem, Regina," he hiss-growled. "Never able to see the big picture." Rumple edged closer. “You put a protection spell around Henry's heart. It never occurred to you to put one around his soul.” And Regina found herself taking a step back, only to find her back pressed to the cave wall, and Rumple moving ever closer. "That *thing* inside your son is nothing but hate and rage and evil. The only way to kill it is with love. Except, your little demon has found the perfect way to thrive. By surrounding itself with the two people in this town with no more love left to give. Your magic is powerful, so is Emma's. Together? It rivals the power of that demon. But even that is not enough to stop it. Not without True Love. Do you see now? Do you understand now? There is no getting your boy back. There is only death. Yours. Or his."

**

"You gonna tell me what he said?" Emma asked.

They sat side by side on a bench. Emma sat leaning forward, elbows on her knees, cup of coffee between her hands. Regina was Emma's opposite, sitting straight, hands buried deep in her coat pockets. The bench overlooked the local park. Which was empty except for Henry, who stood on a swing, gleefully swaying back and forth.

"Well?" Emma prodded.

"No," Regina answered flatly. Despite the layering of her coat, she couldn't seem to stop shivering. "Not here, not within earshot of him."

"Can you at least tell me if he said anything good?"

"We're talking about Rumplestiltskin," she answered with the arch of an eyebrow. "Nothing he says is ever good."

They descended into silence, uncomfortable, almost awkward. Emma turned towards Regina. It'd only been a couple hours but the change was noticeable, her pale skin, the almost skittish nature. Even now, and no matter how hard she tried, Regina couldn't stop herself from trembling.

"He really got to you, didn't he?"

"What Hen.. What he did to Rumple?" Regina swallowed then shuddered, as if trying to erase the memory of Rumplestiltskin and failing, failing hard. "Even I wouldn't be so cruel."

Emma leaned back. It seemed instinct, almost natural even, extending her arm and draping it over Regina's shoulders then pulling the woman into her. It'd been awhile since they'd been anything resembling intimate, not since Hook, it hadn't stopped them from growing closer. Whether either wanted them to or not. Emma closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she concentrated. The air around them, like a cocoon, grew heavy, thick. Then, it started to warm.

"Miss Swan," Regina drawled heavily, as if drifting to sleep, her head lazily falling to Emma's shoulder. "Are you using magic?"

Eyes still closed, Emma grinned. "You're not shivering anymore, are you?"

"Wait," Regina stiffened, lifting her head. "Is that my perfume?"

Emma shrugged. "I like the way it smells."

"So do I," Regina narrowed her eyes. "On me."

Emma opened her eyes, turned her head to meet Regina's heated gaze. "I like the way it smells on you, too."

"Miss Sw.."

"Regina," grin never leaving her lips, Emma playfully narrowed her own eyes. "Shut up and enjoy the moment."

"Fine," Regina harrumphed, returning her head to Emma's shoulder. "But do not think this discussion is over."

"Of course not, dearie."

**

“Goddammit, Emma,” Regina angrily rolled onto her side, the one facing Emma. 

It had been a good day, as far as days go living with a child possessed by a demon. But, once the demon went to sleep, the uncertainty returned. An uncertainty that not even Regina's touch could still. And Emma slept fitfully, restlessly, tossing and turning, kicking off the sheets before yanking them back over her body.

Regina had finally had enough. “Would you just go to sleep.”

“I can't!” Emma pouted, tossing her hands up in the air in defeat and letting them drop back onto the mattress.

“Really?” Regina snapped back. “I couldn't tell.”

“The sarcasm really isn't helping.”

“Neither is your bouncing around like a hellcat on a trampoline.” Regina lifted up onto her elbows, punching her pillow before slamming the side of her head back down. “Why don't you go outside, smoke that wacky weed of yours?”

“Can't,” Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. “I already smoked it all.”

“And it never occurred to you to just conjure up some more?” she said, lazily closing her eyes because it seemed like Emma was finally settling down. “Do you ever actually listen to a thing I say? Because, when I say 'with magic, anything is possible' I'm not just saying it to hear the sound of my own voice.” 

“I can't,” Emma broke the silence, ignoring Regina's groan of frustration. “But you could.”

“I am NOT conjuring you a bag of weed. If you're not up to speed, do something that is,” she rolled onto her back, flopping an arm over her face. “Go take a shower.”

Emma turned her head, gazing at Regina in the dim light of the bedroom. “Are you seriously suggesting I go into your bathroom and give myself the five-finger special?”

“If it'll get you to shut up and go to sleep, break my massager. Please.”

Emma sighed, mimicking Regina's pose and flopping an arm over her head. “I can't.”

Off that, Regina pulled the arm off her face, opening her eyes and turning her head towards Emma. “Excuse me?”

“I've already tried.” She brought her other arm over her eyes, lifting her hand and extending her fore and ring finger. “Twice. And that was just this evening.”

Regina shook her head, mumbling, “I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I can NOT believe I am actually having this conversation.”

“Apparently,” Emma ignored her, “I have a limit on just how many times I can go fuck myself before the well runs dry.”

Irritated, Regina rolled onto her side, lifting up onto an elbow so she could see Emma's face. “You're really not going to sleep, are you?”

“Do you mean tonight or are we talking forever?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina just shook her head. “You're.. you're impossible.”

“Hey, it's not my fault if you don't understand the power of a self-induced orgasm. Maybe if you'd practiced a little self love back in Fairytale Land..”

“That's it!” Regina growled. “Switch with me.”

“What?”

“I'm right-handed.”

“So?” Emma's eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Goddammit, Emma!” She pointed with her finger, practically jabbing Emma in the shoulder. “You either move across this mattress or I swear to God I will go downstairs and slap together a sleeping potion and not wake you up until after that goddamned thing inside our son graduates from college!”

“All right, your Majesty.” Emma began to slide herself towards the center of the bed. “No need to get all pissy.”

Regina growled, crawling over Emma, making sure nothing actually touched. Because she hadn't really been serious when she'd made the offer. But, Henry had already closed the option of Emma sleeping on the couch, and Regina really had no interest in not sleeping the rest of the night because Emma couldn't. If this was the only way. There were worse things she could do, right?

They switched positions on the mattress, Emma on her back, Regina at Emma's left side, holding her torso up on an elbow. And then, the uncertainty set in. Because Emma was looking up at her with a sort of daring look in her eyes, because she really didn't believe Regina would do it. And Regina was gazing back, swallowing nervously because, well, she hadn't actually been serious when she'd made her suggestion. Had she?

“Close your eyes,” Regina finally said.

“What?”

“I can't do this with you looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“A puppy about to get its belly scratched. Now, just shut up and close your eyes.”

“Fine,” Emma chuckled. “I was only going to ask if you knew what you were..”

Regina slid her hand under the sheet, shoved her fingers indelicately into Emma's panties. Instantly, Emma's eyes snapped open, her gaze aiming straight at Regina. Who gazed down at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Is that..” Emma stammered.

“Magic? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand time,” Regina lowered, just enough to bring her lips to the shell of Emma's ear. “With magic, anything is possible.”

At the first touch of her fingers, and with a little help from her magic, Emma was instantly wet, flesh feverishly warm, knee lifting to spread her thighs open a little wider, giving Regina a little more room. Regina was soft, gentle, exploring the now slippery folds with her fingertips, listening as Emma's breath hitched, as her heart hammered within her chest. Gently, she scraped a fingernail over Emma's clit, the woman bucking at the contact. Then, just as slowly, just as gently, she drew her fingers lower, teasing the opening to Emma's cunt.

“Fuck me,” Emma groaned. It didn't feel like one hand between her legs, but thousands of tiny, slippery fingers, finding, stroking, warming and vibrating against every nerve ending, down to her very cells. “Maybe..” Emma licked her lips. “If we'd started with these kinds of lessons, I'd be better at magic.”

Regina chuckled, flicking her tongue across Emma's earlobe. “Maybe.”

“I'm serious.” Emma opened her eyes, turning her head to meet Regina's gaze. “You have to teach me this.”

Fingers stilling, Regina crinkled her brows, staring hesitantly at Emma. “Why?”

“Why?” Emma chuckled, bringing a hand up, fingers tangling into the back of Regina's hair before pulling her in, before she could crash their lips together. “So I can do it to you.”

**

It was Regina who awoke first, like in those early days. She pulled off the limbs covering her own, quietly slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. Where she turned the water temperature to scalding. Where she sat on the floor of the tub, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Where the sounds of the shower would drown out her sobs.

Where the water pouring down her face washed away the tears.

**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina sat in the empty church, on an empty pew somewhere in the middle of all the other pews. She sat with her hands folded in her lap, fingertips worrying against each other. She'd lost track of time, finding solace in the quiet.

“Regina?” Tink's familiar drawl called out to her. “What are you doing? Here?”

“What?” Regina chuckled drolly, lifting her eyes to see Tink approaching from somewhere at the front of the church. “Surprised I didn't burst into flame?”

Tink stopped at the row just before Regina's. She stepped in until they were almost level, sitting down and turning until they were facing each other. “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

“What am I doing here? Guess I could ask you the same thing.”

Tink's cheeks began to flush. “Blue called me. She saw you in here and figured she was probably the last person you'd want to talk to.”

“She got that part right,” Regina couldn't help the sneer that pulled at her lips. She deflated, shoulders sagging from the lack of energy needed to muster even just a smidge of anger. Instead, she chose to lift her eyes, gazing at her one and only friend. “I'm sorry,” she spoke softly. “For Hook.”

“Thanks.” Tink shrugged. “It was inevitable that mouth of his would get him killed.”

Regina smiled weakly at the admission, eyes going back down to stare at her hands. And she sighed at the incredible weight pressing down on her shoulders. Before, she had her anger, her rage, her magic, to push back at the forces that always seemed to want her on her knees. Even now, she had all three and it still wasn't enough. She could still feeling it weighing her down, now with the added bonus of guilt.

“It should have been me,” Regina finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tink's head snapped up, as her eyes went wide. “Regina, no.”

“Yes, Tink.” She lifted her eyes, meeting her only friend's gaze. “I'm a villain, remember? Villains don't get happy endings.”

“Is that why you're here? Are you asking for forgiveness? Or..” Tink paused, the disbelief written all over her face as the realization hit. As she thought back to that day she saved a young woman falling off a balcony, still uncertain as to whether or not the banister actually broke. “Or are you asking for permission to give up?”

“We're characters in a story book, Tink. Good only wins when evil dies. If that's what it takes to bring my son back, to end this endless torment..”

Tink shook her head. “Are you listening to yourself? Do you hear what you're saying, Regina? That you'd rather die than fight for the child you claim is your happy ending..”

“That's not..”

“That's exactly it.” Tink reached out with her hand, clasping it hard around Regina's forearm. “Why now? Why now after Hook, or Neal, or all the countless others? Why did you even bother to go to Neverland? Dammit, Regina!” Her grip tightened, her eyes narrowing as she examined her friend's face. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” Immediately, Regina jerked her arm from Tink's grasp, shooting up to her feet and marching towards the end of the row. “This was a mistake.”

Regina was already halfway to the church doors by the time Tink stood from her seat. “Regina!” she shouted, half angry, half desperate.

The slump in the shoulders visible, the exhaustion, the desperation, the weight of it all slowed Regina to a halt. Head bowed, she barely turned back towards Tink, features obscured by the curtain of black hair. “Does it ever fail?”

Stumped, Tink shook her head. “Does what fail?”

“Fairy dust,” she said with a voice gone small, vulnerable. “Is it ever wrong?”

“Oh.” The question stopped Tink in her tracks. The question and now the answer, because Tink finally understood. “Emma. This is about Emma.”

Regina began moving, her strides solid, with purpose. She pushed open the double doors to the church with both hands, the afternoon light blinding compared to the dimness dimness. Only then did she speak.

“Isn't everything?”

**

Lasagna night had returned. Emma ate as she always did whenever Regina served this particular meal, as if she'd never eaten food before, let alone used silverware. Even the thing inside Henry appreciated Regina's culinary skills with a sort of reverence, eating in silence to savor every bite.

Regina, she had no appetite, preferring to sit and watch the two eat as she sipped from her wine glass. Regina always seemed to cook the best meals after the worst days, even when she had no appetite to.

She hadn't discussed her conversation with Tink to Emma. But Emma found out anyway. That Regina was seen entering the church, alone. She'd been seen leaving with, as one gossiper put it, with a sad look on her face. It may have been a small town with secrets, but it was still a small town. And the eyes that had seen the Evil Queen entering a church, of all places, had turned to mouths with voices ready to spill the information.

Regina hadn't said a word but Emma heard her message loud and clear – last night shouldn't have happened.

Last night was a mistake.

Because Emma hadn't 'returned the favor'. Which was kind of hard with the mind-blowing orgasm Regina had given her. The one that practically caused Emma to pass out afterwards. She'd had every intention of giving what she'd received. Only to awake to an empty bed, awkward and stilted conversation around the breakfast table, a day tutoring Henry and unreturned phonecalls. A cold shoulder that turned ever more frigid with each passing moment.

Henry wriggle-danced in his seat while he ate. As far as Henry was concerned, today was a good day. They were all good days, where Henry was concerned. He took another bite, lifting his eyes from his plate, gaze starting at Regina then ending at Emma.

"Hey Emma," he said between a mouthful of food. "Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Regina," Henry rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Of course, I do." Emma swallowed hard, then slid her hand across the table, wrapping it around Regina's, playing the game as she always did when such questions arose. "You know I do."

"Then why don't you marry her?"

"Uh.." Emma watched, startled, as wine shot from Regina's lips in a fine spray across the table. "What?"

"I watch the news," he explained. Which made no sense since he'd cut Storybrooke off from the outside world for months. "I know it's legal. If you love her, you should marry her."

Emma pursed her lips, entire body going stiff. The hand around Regina's turned into a death grip. "Henry.."

"We are not getting married," Regina finished.

He tilted his head curiously, blinking his eyes before fixing them on Regina. "Why not?

"Well.." Regina shook her head incredulously. "Because."

The grin on Henry's face spread wider. "I think you should get married."

"Henry," Emma sighed. "Regina and I are not getting married."

The air in the room crackled, like static electricity before a storm. "Yes," Henry turned his gaze towards Emma, hazel eyes turning black. "You are."

**

Emma stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror, hands smoothing out the lines of her suit. She wasn't sure if this was the demon's idea of a joke, or if the thing inside her son was actually serious. The suit was black, immaculately tailored. Trimmed with a color of red akin to blood that matched the vest, and the tie. Which Emma spent wrangling with like an ornery snake.

"I hate to agree with your soon to be wife," David said, in his own matching suit, chuckling at his daughter's predicament. "But you're hopeless."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma said, mockingly emphasizing the last word. "It's not like I've spent a lifetime trying to figure these things out. How do you stand it?"

"Here," David chuckled, crossing the room to help his daughter with her tie. "Let me help you with that."

It was weird, being this close to her father. She was used to the David who swooped in with sword at hand, ready to battle anything and anyone that threatened his family. She wasn't used to this David - a father doing nothing more than assisting his daughter on her wedding day. It made all those old scars, the internal ones, itch and throb. 

"So," Emma smiled weakly, trying anything to not think about her past. "Did you ever think, thirty years ago when you stuck me in a magical tree trunk with a boy made of wood who had a chronic inability to tell the truth and supreme lack of impulse control, that you'd live to see this day?"

"What?" David smiled back. "Live to see the day when I'd get to help my daughter with her tie because the demonic imp inside my grandson insists she marry the woman responsible for me having to put my daughter in said magic tree trunk? No, can't say that I did."

"Well, when you put it like that."

"There," he said, tightening the knot just so. "All done."

Emma turned to look at herself in the mirror once more. This time with David standing right behind her, the resemblance was almost startling with their blonde hair and matching suits. David with 'that look' on his face, the face of a proud father he sometimes got when he thought Emma wasn't looking.

His smile widened. "I did hope I'd get to see my daughter someday. Regardless of whether or not she was getting married, or who she was getting married to."

"David," Emma whispered softly, the blush creeping onto her cheeks and turning her reflection into an image of her other parent, Snow White.

"I know I've said it before, but I'm proud of you." Underneath the pride, a tinge of sadness colored his voice. "And I'm sorry."

Emma lifted her eyes, meeting his reflection. "What for?"

"We.. I should have been there more." David stepped closer. "I know what it's like to lose a child. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

"David," Emma turned to face her father. "There's nothing you can do. Henry's too powerful.."

He shook his head, placing his hands on Emma's shoulders. "The odds don't matter, not when it comes to family."

"After what happened with Mary-Margaret.." She placed a hand on his wrist, thumb rubbing against his skin. "You've been there for me, Da.." The word cut off in the back of her throat. Not David, but Dad. Immediately, her eyes welled, ashamed of her own cowardice, at the hurt and ache and need inside her to want to say it.

David's eyes began to fill with tears, a boastful smile spreading across his lips. Just the attempt was enough for him. Just being Emma's father would always be enough for him. He placed his hands to her cheeks. Tilting his head upwards, he leaned forward, placing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

Emma allowed David to wrap his arms around her. And she, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. She would always be a lost girl. Some wounds ran too deep. Some scars never healed. But, she was also the lost girl that found a home, found her family. It wasn't how she'd dreamed, but it was enough.

"Besides," Emma said, pulling out of her father's embrace. As he handed her his handkerchief. "I haven't exactly been in this by myself."

"You mean Regina?" he said, voice colored with that 'tone' he and Mary-Margaret always used when it came to the Evil Queen.

"She's fighting just as hard for Henry as I am,” she sighed, eyes not quite meeting his. “I don't think I would have made it this far if it wasn't for her."

"You two do make quite a pair."

Emma's head shot up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" David squeaked, backing up defensively. "It's just, and don't let your Mother hear me saying this, you bring out the good in her."

"Really?" Emma immediately squelched the delighted grin brightening her face. "When this thing with Henry first started, she was the last person I wanted by my side. Now," Emma paused, thinking of those first days, dealing with Neal's death while staying inside Regina's home, let alone forced to share her bed. "Now, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have next to me."

As Emma descended into silence, David watched his daughter intently. She was like him, with that need to keep the most important things inside, kept under lock and key. Despite the words she'd said, shocking as they may have been, he knew there was so much more about Regina Emma kept to herself. For the moment, he thought it best to let Emma keep them hidden away. To be revealed on her own time, in her own way.

"Well then.." He turned his torso towards the door, extending his elbow towards Emma. "Guess it's time we got you married now, isn't it?"

**

It was the shotgun wedding of all shotgun weddings. It looked to Emma like the entire town of Storybrooke was there. And, considering what Henry had done to the church which was now like the Tardis - bigger on the inside, they probably were.

Emma stood at the altar, flanked by David and Henry in their matching suits. Although Emma was ready to punch throat the first person that called them the 'Charming Boys'. The bridesmaids, Mary-Margaret, Ruby and Belle, stood on the other side. In bridesmaids outfits, the hue of Pepto Bismal, that could have only been designed by a demon hiding in the body of an eleven-year-old boy.

With a nod from someone in the back, Granny began playing 'Here Comes The Bride'. Like a flock of birds, all heads turned towards the back of the church.

The first to appear was Grumpy, in his black suit and knit cap which he refused to not wear. He looked all the world like a man wondering if a slow and painful death would be preferable to walking the Evil Queen down the aisle.

"Well look who's wearing white," someone grumbled aloud, followed by several forced shushes.

On Grumpy's arm, Regina was next. She wore a dress fit for a fairy princess, the white of her dress so bright it seemed to glow. Her smile seemed almost.. not fake. And as she approached the altar, Emma noticed..

Regina's hands were trembling.

**


	7. Chapter 7

Exhausted, Emma stomped across the room, shirking off her jacket and dropping it onto the floor before working on her tie. She then flopped backwards onto the queen sized bed of the honeymoon suite of Granny's B and B, arms stretched spread eagle. "Thank God this day is over."

"Mmm," Regina agreed, eying the discarded clothing tossed haphazardly onto the floor, fingers working on one of her earrings. "It's going to take us a month to write all the thank you notes for the gifts."

"Gifts," Emma snorted. If the wedding had been weird, the reception was even worse. Where the guests milled about nervously, fretting over whether the gift they'd given to the Evil Queen and the Saviour would appease the child-like demon that was their son. Thankfully, due to Regina, there was plenty of booze and, all things considered, the entire thing went without a hitch.

"Someone gave us a donkey," Emma said, staring at the ceiling.

"And a talking soap dish," Regina chuckled softly. "Should make bathing more interesting." Regina set her earrings onto the vanity. She walked to the center of the room, turning her back to Emma. "Miss Swan," she said with the barest flick of a glance.

Emma lifted her head. "Oh." She rose from the bed, crossing the distance until she stood inches from Regina's unguarded back, fingers lifting to find the zipper. "It wasn't all bad," Emma said, meeting Regina's gaze in the mirror.

"Not all bad?" Regina laughed. "We've been pretending to be a couple for almost year. Now, we're pretending to be married, a happily married couple celebrating our honeymoon. How is this not bad?"

The zipper having now completed its run, Emma’s eyes slowly raked up the exposed expanse of Regina’s back, the taut muscles beneath smooth skin. And Emma felt something like hunger rumble within her; as her fingers ghosted over Regina’s skin, and the unanswered question that had been lingering between them for months.

“You trembled,” Emma said, eyes lifting to Regina’s reflection.

Regina, who’d been busy pulling pins from her hair, went completely stiff. “What?”

“Our first dance.. When I pulled you close,” Emma stepped closer, her chest ghosting Regina’s back, her hands gently resting on the swell of Regina’s hips. “You trembled.”

“Trust me, Miss Swan..”

“Swan-Mills,” Emma corrected with the raise of an eyebrow.

“Mills-Swan,” Regina finished with her own raised eyebrow. “What ever it is you think you felt, I can assure you..”

“I felt your heart beating.”

Emma watched Regina’s expression in the mirror, the way the emotions carefully played across her face, like someone who’d always been holding all the cards only to realize she’d been given the wrong deck. She swallowed, composing herself. “What do you want from me?”

“It is our wedding night,” Emma wagged her eyebrows.

“Fake wedding night. And you never answered the question – what do you want from me?”

“Isn’t it kinda obvious?”

“So it’s sex you want.” Regina’s eyes were dark, not heated nor aroused but cold. “Nothing more, nothing less?”

Emma groaned, already stepping back. It hadn’t been Emma’s intention to hurt Regina, yet she had. And Emma had no idea why.

“I’m already being used for the childish whims of one Charming,” she said, stomping elegantly towards the bathroom. “I won’t be at the prurient beck and call another.”

“Regina,” Emma groaned. “C’mon..”

Regina stopped. She spun on her heel, marching right back towards Emma. Emma braced herself for the blow, expected it. She expected a fight. That was familiar. That’s what they were good at. She didn’t expect Regina to grab Emma by the lapels of her shirt. She didn’t expect Regina to crash their lips together.

Emma groaned, loud and deep, not meaning to sound so fucking eager. Hands gripped with fistfuls of Emma’s shirt, Regina pushed, Emma pulled. The backs of Emma’s calves ran into the edge of the bed, then all Emma felt was air then the soft whoomph of the mattress as Regina pushed her back.

Regina, with her eyes like dark coals about to combust, who lifted her skirt, to climb onto the bed, crawling over Emma like a big cat on the hunt.

“Wait!” Emma suddenly gasped.

“You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!” Inches from Emma’s face, Regina rose onto her knees. “What!?!”

“I just..” Emma rose onto her elbows. “I need to know this is because you want this, not because you think you have to.”

“Seriously,” Regina growled. She grabbed Emma’s wrist, then indelicately shoved Emma’s hand between her own legs. And Emma’s mouth went slack at the feel of Regina’s pussy on her fingers. Regina, who wasn’t wearing any panties. Regina, who was soft and feverishly warm, and just wet as a fucking lake. 

“Tell me, Miss Swan..”

“Swan-Mills,” Emma corrected with a smirk.

“Tell me, Mrs. Mills-Swan,” Regina spoke low in her throat, hips curling, swaying onto Emma’s hand. “Does that feel like I don’t want this?”

Insides clenching, Emma growled her desire. Regina always ran hot and cold, mostly cold. But, they'd been side by side in all this. Regina had allowed Emma to kiss her, to get close to her. Just, she'd never been this close. Where Regina was all desire and want. And it irritated Emma to know *this* had been right there, just beneath the surface. That Regina wanted Emma as badly as Emma wanted Regina.

Quick as lightening, Emma snaked a hand to the back of Regina's head, grabbing a fistful of hair. She planted her mouth onto Regina's, all open-mouthed and slithering tongue. As the heel of her palm pressed hard to Regina's clit, as she slid two fingers easily into Regina's cunt. The groan Regina released was enough to make Emma's pussy clench. She thrust her fingers harder, deeper, meeting the sway of Regina's hips stroke for stroke, the tempo building.

Just when their tempo built to something close to a peak, Emma withdrew her fingers, pulled her lips from Regina's. Regina too stunned to glare, merely blinked her eyes.

Emma lazily lowered her eyes to the mountainous layers of white chiffon between them. "Off. Now."

“You want this off?” Regina's lips curled into a smirk, eyes going seductively hooded. "Do it yourself."

Arm snaking around Regina's waist, Emma flipped them until it was Regina flopping onto her back. Emma rose to stand on her knees. With the flick of her wrist, a cloud of silver and white seemed to seep up from the mattress, swirling around Regina's dress. And then, Regina's dress was gone, materializing in a corner.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Someone's been paying attention."

"Yep."

"You do realize," Regina said, lifting her own hand and flitting Emma's clothes away in a cloud of purple and black smoke. "Two can play at this game."

"I was really, really hoping you'd say that." Emma pounced, face aiming for a breast and hungrily sucking a nipple between her lips. Which elicited a low and throaty moan from Regina. Emma purred in return. She had Regina, the Evil Queen, laid out before her, aching and wanting, a veritable feast of flesh. And Emma wanted to take her time, explore every inch of skin, every line and curve, with her fingers, lips and tongue. But, there were Regina's fingers, tangling in Emma's hair, tightening with an increasing urgency. The smell of Regina's desire, thick and heady, wafting into Emma's nose.

Emma gave them what they both wanted. She descended, leaving a slippery trail as her tongue wriggled and slithered down Regina's stomach. Hands to the backs of Regina's knees, Regina acquiesced easily, spreading herself open for Emma. Enraptured, all Emma could do was stare, at the light sheen of sweat already covering Regina's skin, her heaving breasts, the trembles that rippled across her stomach, and her sex, open and wet and glistening like a ripened peach.

"Miss Swan," Regina breathed heavily, rising onto her elbows. "If you're waiting for permission.."

"No," Emma quickly cut her off, then ran her tongue flat and wide up the entire length of Regina's sex, watching as Regina's mouth went slack and her brows crinkled. Tongue flicking upwards off Regina's clit, Emma grinned. "I was waiting for you to say please."

"Miss.."

Emma cut Regina off by pressing the tip of her tongue hard to Regina's clit. "Say my name."

Regina's lips closed into a tight line, caught between irritation and heightened arousal.

"Really? The silent treatment." Emma arched an eyebrow. "What are you, twelve? Fine, I can play this game, too." She lowered slightly, bringing her lips to the edge of Regina's labia and kissing lightly. "All.. night.. long."

"Miss Swan," Regina hissed through clenched teeth.

"Emma," she growled back. She brought her hand to her mouth, lasciviously sucking the fore and index finger between lips. Then Emma lowered her fingers, teasingly pushing the tips to the opening of Regina's cunt. "Say my name."

"I'm going to make you pay for this," Regina grit through her teeth.

"I was definitely hoping you'd say that," Emma grinned, then eased the tips of her fingers forward. "Well?" Emma taunted.

A hard gust of air pushed through Regina's nose, like she'd been holding her breath the entire time. This game, this negotiation, had Regina teetered on a delicate edge. She could make Emma do what she wanted, she could make Emma do anything. With just a thought, or the brush of a hand. Bring the Evil Queen to the fore and make Emma do things she'd never knew existed. It would be easier than this - because it wasn't just her body Regina stood over the edge of offering, it was something deeper. Something that had been buried deep and hidden away for too many years. Even if it was just a game, even if it was just this once, Regina was willing to take the chance.

"Emma," she finally said, easing back onto the mattress, unable to look Emma in the eyes as she surrendered.

Something hot and oily and slippery, slithered around Emma's insides, then quickly pulled tight. Her eyes went dark, hooded, as she slid back up Regina's body, reclaimed Regina's mouth. Fingers still between Regina's legs, Emma pushed them deeper, like sliding home. She swallowed Regina's heated moaned, purred at the way Regina arched up into her.

Eyes squeezed tightly shut, brows crinkling hard as she fought the whimper clawing its way up her throat. Unable to remember the last time she wanted, no, needed this so bad. Legs sliding upwards, over the swell of Emma's hips as her ankles hooked together, Regina anchored her hands on the small of Emma's back, nails digging into the flesh to urge Emma on.

Emma did. She slid in a third finger, pressed the heel of her palm to Regina's clit. With her other hand, she found purchase at the top of the headboard, the frame already clanking loudly against the wall, as Emma began to drive her hand with her hips, faster and harder and deeper.

"Open your eyes," Emma said. Only to watch Regina's eyes squeeze shut even tight. "Regina," Emma's voice was low, commanding. "I said open your eyes."

When Regina refused, Emma merely slowed her pace. Slowly, teasingly, she slid her fingers in and out. Then curled the tips of her fingers, just enough to make Regina's jaw go slack as her neck arched, head slamming against the pillow.

Only then did Regina open your eyes.

"Good girl," Emma smirked. "Now keep them open. I want to watch you come."

With that, Regina's eyes snapped back closed. Emma watched, as the indecision etched itself across Regina's face. She watched the way Regina's brows twitched, the pursing of her lips, the way the air blew heavily in and out of her nose. Emma watched. Emma understood. Sex, lust, desire, those were easy. Trust? That was hard.

“It's okay,” Emma leaned down, lips to Regina's ear as she whispered, one broken and lost girl to another. “I won't ask for more than you're willing to give.”

Regina opened her eyes at the sudden and hard clenching of her chest. Threading her fingers into Emma's hair and pulling until their eyes were level once more. And Regina let out the softest of chuckles, wondering how it was, no matter the circumstance, that these were the eyes she always found herself gazing back into. Those damn earnest eyes that had plagued Regina the moment Emma Swan entered Storybrooke. Though she'd fought it with every ounce of her being, it had always been coming to this – Regina giving herself to Emma Swan. Losing. But, losing wasn't supposed to feel this good. Losing wasn't supposed to feel this.. right.

Her eyes darted across Emma's features, searching for any sign of deception in that damn earnest face. Fingers still threaded in Emma's hair, Regina tightened her grip, gently shaking her fist, as the last of her control ebbed like a receding tide. “Damn you, Emma Swan.” 

She lifted her head, bringing their lips together. The need rising within her, with a hunger and urgency she wasn't quite ready to name. Pulling their lips apart, Regina eased her head back onto the pillow. Eyes gone dark and hot as coals. “Make me come,” she paused, swallowing hard, licking. “Watch me come.”

“Yes,” Emma grinned heatedly. “Your Majesty.”

It wasn't magic that Emma pulled from within her, but synchronicity. The part of her that, even when they were at their worst, was connected to Regina. That allowed her to know, instinctually, what Regina needed. So, Emma went slow, rolling her hips, gently pushing the fingers deeper, pressing her palm to Regina's clit. She watched as every expression danced across Regina's face, heard every soft moan and quiet whimper, felt every shiver, every shudder. When Regina needed more, more friction, more pressure, Emma gave it to her. She increased her pace, Regina encouraging her with the fingertips scraping across Emma's scalp, the nails digging into her back, the heels digging into the backs of Emma's thighs, with the arching of hips that met Emma's fingers with every push.

She stared into Regina's eyes. Eyes gone hooded, straining to stay open. Her mouth slack, a heated moan exhaled in time with the headboard's soft thumping.

“Emma..” was the last thing Regina said before she was all keening wail and trembling muscles under sweat slicked skin.

Emma stilled, watching, feeling, listening, riding out those last waves. Until, completely spent, Regina's eyes languidly slid closed. Emma traced butteryfly kisses along her jaw, tasted the salt on her neck. Then, she was descending, kisses to a collarbone, the swell of a breast, tongue circling a nipple, felt the stuttering trembles within Regina's stomach. Before she was there, pulling boneless thighs onto her shoulders, replacing her fingers with her tongue.

Regina was hot and wet and twitching around Emma's exploring tongue. Emma purred at the fingers tangling, once again, in her hair, pulling weakly with contradiction – stop, don't stop. Arm circling around a hip, Emma gently pressed her fingertips to Regina's clit, stroking and circling and teasing.

“Emma..” Regina came again. Softer, less explosive, but just as powerful.

The one hand in Emma's hair became two, and Emma allowed herself to be pulled upwards. Until soft lips were pressed against hers, tongues gently probing, swirling against each other.

It was Regina who pulled them apart. Her expression unreadable as her eyes danced across Emma's face. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Emma gazed down, confused. “For what?”

Regina softened, lips pulling into a half-grin. “For being you.”

“Who else would I be?”

Laughing, Regina pulled Emma in to feel the comforting weight atop her. “You're such an idiot.”

Emma chuckled into Regina's neck, tightening their embrace. “Just your idiot.”

**

"What does this mean?" Hours, days, maybe years later for all Emma knew or cared. The space beyond the edge of the bed had disappeared. Her entire world reduced to soft sheets, sore and languid muscles, sweat drying on skin still caught in the afterglow. Too wired to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else, doing nothing next to each other seemed the best compromise. Emma laid on her back, hands tucked behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. Regina rested on her side, one hand propping her head up, the other she used to paint aimless patterns across Emma's stomach.

"Really? You want to have this discussion now?" Regina stilled the fingertips gently painting aimless patterns on Emma's stomach. "Honestly, Miss Swan, your post-coitus conversation leaves something to be desired."

"Some people prefer cuddling after sex." Emma shrugged. She pulled a hand from behind her back, placing it atop the motionless hand resting on her stomach. The tip of her index finger surreptitiously finding the gold band and gently rubbing. "Me? I prefer to know whether or not I'm staying for breakfast. Cuts down on any awkwardness in the morning. Trust me, I've had some awkward mornings."

Regina chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, Miss Swan. What is this?" she said, taking her hand and threading her fingers with Emma's, placing their conjoined hands onto Emma's stomach. "Maybe it's two people seeking comfort in the arms of the only person that understands. Are you always this analytical after sex?"

"Maybe," Emma grinned halfheartedly. "I don't know," she sighed, contemplation settling over her once more. "It just seems like your bed is the only place I can think. At night, I at least know he's asleep. Out there? During the day? It's like riding a wave of terror, wondering when and where it's going to crash next."

Regina agreed with the slightest twitch of an eyebrow. She unthread her fingers from Emma's, preferring to paint more circles onto Emma's stomach.

"Regina?" Emma said, breaking the silence. "What do you think about? When it's quiet?"

"I.." Regina stopped, lips pursing in thought. It would be easy to say there were a million things rummaging around in her head when the silence got to be too much. And, in the beginning, that's the way it used to be. But, as the days ticked onto into weeks, then months, her thoughts distilled into two murky, separate but indistinguishable thoughts - Henry and Emma. Henry, her son, not the thing living within him now, even in her waking moments, he was always her first thought. The boy she knew, had raised, loved with every fiber of her being capable of love. The boy she desperately wanted back.

There was Regina's other thought, the one that troubled her, Emma. The thorn in her side turned reluctant ally, turned co-parent. It should have been nothing more than that, common enemies with a shared interest, their son, and the need, for Henry, to find a resolution that didn't involve bloodshed. For Henry, had been her mantra. The beacon in the dark when all other paths would have led Regina to Emma's death. For Henry, Regina told herself, when Pan stole her son and she stood side by side with Emma to defeat him. For Henry, when he became possessed by a demon and forced Emma to live in Regina's only sanctuary from her enemy. Her home. Her bed.

For Henry, contempt had bred familiarity. Familiarity had lead to a begrudging or at least learned respect. Regina was the Evil Queen. She understood power and control. How could she explain to Emma what she, herself, could not? How the familiar - the warmth next to her in bed at night, the relaxed sound of Emma's breathing as she fell asleep, combined with the steady drumbeat of her heart - had become the lullaby that allowed Regina to sleep. Regina could no longer lie to herself. 'For Henry' could no longer explain the power and control that slipped through her fingers, replaced with something that felt too much like want, too much like need.

Which terrified Regina more than she'd ever admit.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, touching the tip of Regina's chin with the back of a finger. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, dearie," Regina softly smiled back. "Despite the day's uncomfortable start, the evening has been too enjoyable to think about anything other than recovery."

The grin on Emma's face widened. "That was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"You were a bit more.. experienced than I had anticipated."

"Experienced, huh? It's okay, you can admit it," Emma wagged her eyebrows. "I totally rocked your world."

"Let's not get cocky, Miss Swan."

"Cocky?" Emma slid her arm over Regina's waist, rolling the two until Regina was flat on her back. "You didn't say anything about using toys."

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

"Isn't obvious? We've already gone, what, four rounds. I'm totally going for round number five."

"Please," Regina rolled her eyes. "You barely made it through the last one."

"That's only because you cheated."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Cheated?"

"Yeah. By using magic. Just wait until I figure out how.."

"You already *know* how, Miss Swan. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, magic is emotion. Anger. Hate.."

"Lust?"

"It is a powerful emotion. All you.."

Emma quickly rose, standing on her knees. With eyes already gone dark, hooded, she raised a hand, flicking her wrist. And Regina felt her own hands sliding up the sheets, pinned to the mattress by an unseen weight.

"Miss Swan," she said in a low and warning growl, narrowing her eyes. "If you think.."

The threat was washed away by the sudden an heated gasp erupting from her throat as a thousand tiny and invisible fingertips, lips and tongues danced across her skin.

"You were saying?" Emma purred. She watched her free hand, fingers splayed open, as it hovered inches above Regina's skin. The way Regina's chest heaved up and down as Regina, lips clamped shut, breathed heavily through her nose. Then, Emma moved her hand slowly downwards. As her hand moved over Regina's mound, Regina arched, back bowing almost painfully as a guttural groan escaped her lips.

"Damn you, Miss Swan," Regina groaned.

Emma chuckled. "Is that your way of telling me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Good," Emma smiled, eyes going back to the hand hovering over Regina's skin. "Checkout's not until eleven, and this honeymoon is far from fucking over."

**


	8. Chapter 8

It was their weekly ritual at Granny's. It'd been thirty-two days since the last incident, seven if one considered the wedding an incident. No one died, so neither Regina nor Emma considered it such.

Henry walked several paces ahead. A stick in hand which he used to clack against the slats of the fences he passed. Emma and Regina, walked as they always did when going to Granny's, side by side. But, they were a couple, a married couple, now. And the façade had to be maintained at all times. So, they walked side by side, hand in hand as married couples do.

Emma's thumb did as it always did, when they were out in public pretending to be something they were not, surreptitiously finding the small gold band around Regina's ring finger and rubbing gently. Sometimes, she wondered if the ring felt as heavy on Regina's hand as it did on Emma's.

Up ahead, Henry had already arrived at the diner, barreling through the entrance, ignoring the half dozen patrons making a hasty exit upon his arrival. When they reached the entrance, Emma did as the routine of a couple in love dictated, opening the door for Regina. She did as she always did, placing her hand gently to the small of Regina's back. Except this time..

Emma noticed the slight blush coloring Regina's cheeks.

**

"Henry," Regina paused to dab at the corners of her lips with her napkin. "Have you thought about what you want? For your birthday?"

Eyes widened, Emma swallowed hard, stunned that she'd forgotten the actual date of her own child's birthday. Or maybe she'd just forgotten how long it had been, living day to day with the constant threat of sheer terror. An eternity and still less than a year.

Henry slowed his chewing, eyes narrowing contemplatively. He swallowed to clear his throat. "You guys are married, right?"

"You know we are, Henry." Regina used her napkin to dry the condensation ring from Henry's milkshake. "Don't tell me you've inherited Emma's selective memory."

"Hey!" Emma squeaked.

"No," Henry laughed. "I just mean, now that you're married, you can do the things married couples do."

Regina narrowed her eyes, not liking where the conversation was heading. "Such as?"

"You can have babies."

This time, it was Regina's turn to watch as a fine spray of diet Coke shot from Emma's lips.

"Henry," Regina sighed.

"That's what Mary-Margaret and David are trying to do. They're married. Aurora and Phillip had a baby. Nova says that's what she's going to do after she and Grumpy get married,” he explained with the understanding of a child. “You guys are married. So why don't you have a baby?"

"Henry," Emma shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but your Mom and I don't exactly have the right plumbing."

"It's not about plumbing," Henry laughed, chiding Emma as if she were the child and he the adult. "Mom knows I'm right, don't you, Mom?"

"I.." Regina stammered, closing her mouth. Emma watching in stunned silence as the color drained from Regina's face.

"A little brother," Henry grinned, taking a long sip from his milkshake. "That's what I want for my birthday, a little brother."

**

"This is not fucking possible!" Emma paced wildly back and forth in Regina's bedroom. Regina sat on the edge of the bed, skipping decorum and drinking straight from a bottle of scotch.

"That thing is just fucking with us, right?” Emma gaped, pausing her pacing only to start all over again. “I mean, you and me, we can't.. Regina tell me it's not possible."

Staring blankly at the wall, Regina took a long pull, wiping her lips inelegantly on a sleeve. "I could tell you that, but then I'd be lying."

"Seriously? Are you fucking serious? I mean.. you and I, we're.."

"It's not about biology, Miss Swan. It's about.."

"Magic." Emma whispered, finally putting two and two together. Feet turning to lead, she shuffle-stumbled towards the bed, slumping down next to Regina."This can't be real."

"Oh, it's definitely real." She passed the bottle to Emma. "After Daniel.." Regina paused, swallowing hard at the memory. "And my farce of a marriage to King Richard, I was inconsolable. Vulnerable," she grit the word out like someone had poured battery acid between her teeth. "There was a chambermaid. She was kind, sweet. Knew all the right things to say. All the right things to do. Every moment I wasn't performing my duties as Queen, I was with her."

"Did you..” Emma licked her lips, not sure she wanted to ask knowing this story would not end well. “Did you love her?"

"No. By that time, I'd already closed my heart to the possibility. She was.. my comfort, my revenge. A way to get back at my mother, at the King. Little did I know, the joke was on me." She reached out her hand, Emma handing her back the bottle. Regina took another long pull. "My mother discovered us. And that's when I found out. She was a witch. Hired by.. I can't even remember, they were dead within the week. You see.." She lifted her head, turning to meet Emma's gaze. "She'd been hired to impregnate me. Make it seem like I'd bedded a man other than my husband. The scandal would have brought down the entire kingdom."

"Did she?"

"Succeed? Heavens, no!" Regina snorted.

"Then, how'd you know?"

"You see, my mother having discovered my affair, again, and saving us from scandal, I was still expected to perform my duties, to bear the King's sire. To preserve my womb, we had to wait and see if the witch's seed had taken root before removing it." Regina chuckled mirthlessly. "Longest three weeks of my life."

"Regina, I'm sorry."

Regina sighed. "What's done is done. As you can see, with magic, anything is possible. It's not easy, and really fucking complicated, but it is possible."

"Jesus," Emma muttered before slumping forward, elbows on her knees. She ran a hand over her forehead. “A magical lesbian pregnancy spell. Who'd'a thought?”

Brows furrowing, Regina narrowed her eyes. “Why do you sound relieved?”

“Seriously?” Emma found herself chuckling. “When you said it's possible, for a second there, I thought you were talking about conjuring me a magical dick, or something.”

“I never said it wasn't impossible,” she said with slightest of smirks before her expression changed, hardening as her back straightened. “Wait? Who said anything about you impregnating me?”

“Hey!” Emma lifted her hands defensively. “I'm already one up on you in the popping out a kid department. Besides, after our wedding night, I wouldn't be surprised if I've already knocked you up.”

“I warned you about getting cocky, Miss Swan.”

“Cocky?” Emma snorted, flopping backwards onto the bed and sliding her hands behind her head. “Now that I know anything's really possible, I have half a mind to conjure myself a cock that's, like, the size of a baby's arm holding an apple. Then we'll see how many Evil Queens this milkshake can bring to the yard.”

Her smile widened at the sound of Regina's soft laughter before they each descended into silence once more. Emma lifted her hand, staring at the gold band on her ring finger, the weight heavier than ever before. "We can't have a kid."

"No,” Regina sighed, taking another sip from her scotch. “Definitely not. And we're definitely not having *that* thing's child."

Emma lifted her head. "What do you mean?"

Eyes staring blankly at a wall, her brows scrunched together. "Why it chose us. It's a demon, and who knows how old. But, it's also a child. Literally, a child. Which, I think means it's incapable of reproducing. This isn't about our damaged hearts, or how much we hate each other. It's about the magic we're capable of producing when we're together."

"Magic strong enough to create a child."

"Or worse,” she sneered derisively, letting the hate she felt for the monster inside her child show. “Bring another demon into the world."

**

The sex between them that night was hard, rough, almost desperate in its intensity. The pleasure incidental to the release provided. As they each took out their frustrations on the other's body. The hard and unspoken truth still lingering between them - though they were together, they were still alone.

There was no lingering afterglow. Just two bodies on a bed, lost in their own thoughts. Despite their exhaustion, neither could sleep. Emma on her back, one hand tucked behind her head, as Regina snuggled against her, head to Emma's shoulder, an arm draped over Emma's stomach. And Emma, with her free hand, gently ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

"I swear to God," Emma said, shifting her arm. "The first person that calls me 'Daddy' I'm turning into a frog."

"Miss Swan, you.." Regina chuckled. "Are an idiot."

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm *your* idiot."

Regina lifted her head, peering through the darkness to meet Emma's eyes. "Yes, I guess you are."

**

A tornado named Regina Mills swept through Mr. Gold's shop. Every drawer, cabinet, nook and cranny, had been opened and torn through. The shop hadn't been touched since the incident in those early days. The air in Gold's shop always crackled with magic. Now, the crackle was heavier, darker. The floor still stained with Neal's blood. Slivers of light spilled in through the cracks of the boards nailed over the shattered windows. The constant reminders of that first battle, when they all still believed they could win the war.

Regina stood at the counter, rummaging through the dozens of small, wooden boxes she'd found. Opening and closing, searching through the contents only to be disappointed at not having found what she searched for.

"What are you doing?"

She hadn't heard him, merely felt Henry's presence.

Henry stood in the doorway, arms slack at his sides, eyes black as midnight.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina snapped back, opening another box then quickly closing the lid. "You want a little brother? Little brother's require spells. Spells require ingredients. Some of which are incredibly rare. And if this particular ingredient isn't here?" She angrily snapped another box closed. "It might be awhile before you have a sibling."

"There is," he took a step deeper into the room "Another way, you know."

"Of course, I do."

"But then.." Henry took a step closer, moving until he stood behind Regina. A demon imitating the casual pose of a young boy, his lips curled into a mimicry of a smile. "Emma would have to love you. And she'll never love you."

Regina stilled, turning her head to gaze at the thing posing as her son.

"No one loves Regina Mills." His smile grew wider. “Not anymore.”

"Henry!" Emma skidded to a stop at the opened doorway, panting heavily. Her eyes were wide with fear, wondering what damage her son could have committed while he was out of sight. "What are you doing?"

Henry giggled, eyes blinking back to hazel. He turned his head towards Emma. "Helping Mom."

"I thought you were going with me over to Mother Hubbard's?"

"I saw Mr. Gold's shop was open," he turned his gaze back to Regina. "I thought it was a burglar."

"Yeah, well, now you know. Go get in the car and let your Mom finish what she's doing."

"Okay." He smiled his little boy smile right before he scampered out the door.

Emma cautiously stepped into Gold's shop. Regina, hands flat on the counter, slumped her head, her features obscured by the curtain of dark hair.

"You find what you're looking for?" Emma asked.

"Sorry to disappoint," Regina chuckled mirthlessly. "But you won't be knocking me up anytime soon."

"Regina?" Emma edged closer. She placed her hand to the small of Regina's back. And that's when she felt it, Regina was trembling. "What'd he say to you?"

“Nothing.” Regina inhaled, swallowing her resolve, slipping back into the familiar. She raised her head, eyes turning towards Emma's. "It doesn't matter."

**

"Harder, Miss Swan."

Regina stood on her knees, hands holding a white knuckled death grip to the top of the headboard. As Emma stood behind her, one hand on the wall, the other wrapped around Regina's waist for leverage, as Emma jackhammered deep and hard into Regina. One of the benefits of being a practitioner of magic, no matter how hard the headboard slammed against the wall, not a single sound was emitted.

This was their life now, placating the thing inside Henry during the day. Forgetting the day by pleasuring each other at night.

"If you want," Emma grunted between hard jabs of her hips. "I can talk to Rumple."

"Really?" Regina groaned in frustration, head sagging as she tightened her grip. "You wish to discuss this now?"

"Not really. But you were close." Emma removed her hand from the wall, sliding it around Regina's waist as she rested her forehead to the base of Regina's neck. "And I'm not ready for you to come yet."

"So this is a distraction?"

"Something like that," Emma thrust deep, until she was buried to the hilt. Then, she stilled her hips, smiling at Regina's grunt of frustration. "Worked didn't it?"

Gritting her teeth, the air rushed hard and fast through Regina's nose. She began rolling her hips, anything to gain friction. Only to feel Emma's hands stilling her motions. "Emma," she hissed in growing frustration.

Emma rolled in hips in a wide and slow circle, pulling out until just the tip remained. Then, as she slipped a hand between Regina's legs and pressed two fingers to her clit, she slowly pushed the phallus back in. "You were saying?"

Brows crinkling in confusion, Regina licked her lips, desperately trying to remember the topic of conversation.

"Rumple?" Emma said with the slight scrape of a fingernail against Regina's clit. Holding the two in place as Regina bucked hard beneath her.

"There's no reason.." Regina panted. Her grip tightened on the headboard as she wondered when she started asking for permission to orgasm. "There's no reason to speak with Rumple. If the plant I need isn't in his possession, then it isn't in Storybrooke."

"See," Emma purred lowly, running her tongue along the shell of Regina's ear. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I hate you."

"That's only because I won't let you come."

"I do not need your.."

The words cut off with the sudden and hard jut of Emma's hips that crescendoed into a hard piston. Emma combined it with the fingers against Regina's clit, pressing hard, frantically rubbing back and forth. Emma finally giving Regina permission to come.

Permission Regina gladly accepted.

**


	9. Chapter 9

"Please tell me Henry doesn't want a large birthday party?" Mary-Margaret asked over the lip of her coffee mug. She, David and Emma were gathered around Emma's desk at the Sheriff's station. One of the few places Emma could be guaranteed time alone with her parents before Mary-Margaret had to leave to teach.

"Ugh," Emma groaned. "After the wedding, I can't even think about another party."

David crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the desk in that way he always did right before broaching an uncomfortable topic. "How are things going?" He finally asked. "Between you and your new wife?"

Instantly, Mary-Margaret's eyes narrowed, David ignoring the curious glance being thrown his way.

"We're fine," Emma sighed trying to both placate and ignore her mother's rising curiosity. "We're.. coping. You.." she paused, placing both hands to her face and rubbing vigorously. Anything to keep the rising blush on her cheeks from showing. 

Mary-Margaret bristled. “You two can stop it now.”

David glanced at his daughter before turning to his wife. “Stop what?”

“I was with you, both of you, on Neverland.” She blew a hard breath through her nose. “I see how she looks at you, Emma. I've seen how you look at her.”

Groaning, Emma leaned back in her chair, wishing she knew enough about magic to transport herself out of * this* conversation. “Mom..”

“Just.. be careful with her, Emma.”

“Jesus Christ, Mary-Margaret!” Emma snapped. “What the Hell does she have to do before you cut her some slack?”

“That's not what I meant,” Mary-Margaret snapped back. Lips pursing, she lowered her gaze, breaking the eye contact to gather her thoughts. Once she found the words, Mary-Margaret lifted her eyes, her gaze focused as she stared at her daughter. “Regina has a heart made of glass. And it's been broken so many times. I just want you to be sure that what you're offering her is something her heart can take. Emma,” she softened, smiling sympathetically as she took a cautious step forward. “I have no doubt you, and Regina, will find a way to save Henry. But what happens after? When you're no longer forced to be her wife?”

“I..” Emma stammered, unable to look her mother in the eye. “I wish I could think about the after. I wish I could * believe* there's an after,” she sighed, daring to meet her parents eyes. “Henry wants Regina and me to have a baby.”

"What?" David gasped.

The blood drained from Mary-Margaret's face, bringing shaking fingers to cover her lips. "That's not.."

"What?" Emma snorted. She rose from her seat, circling around the desk, standing with her arms folded across her chest. "Apparently with magic, anything's possible. Isn't that what everyone's always telling me? So why should I be shocked that the demon possessing my son wants me to use magic to create him a baby brother?"

Mary-Margaret moved across the room, placing a hand to her daughter's forearm. "What are you going to do?"

"What can we do? Tell him no?" Emma placed her fingers to her forehead, squeezing the skin back and forth. "Regina might have her flaws. But she loves our son as much as I do. And she's doing everything in her power to get him back."

David shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. "What if you can't?"

"David!" Mary-Margaret gasped.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But maybe it's time to start considering the possibility."

The hand on Emma's forearm turned to a vicelike grip. "There's always a way." Mary-Margaret turned her gaze to Emma, pleading. "There's always a way."

"Is there?" David continued, pressing the issue. "Look at us, we're barely surviving with just one of those things. And now it wants Emma and Regina to bring another one into this world? We can't survive two." He paused, jaw flexing as he chewed the thought that needed to be said. "If Emma and Regina can't do what needs to be done.."

In flash, Emma was across the room. Her fist swung hard, catching David square across the jaw. Just as quickly, Mary-Margaret was between them, hands raised defensively.

"Henry is my son! MY son!" Emma growled. "I won't abandon him. Not again. If any of you even think of touching him.."

"Help!" The single word cut through the tension like a chainsaw through a block of ice, hard and brittle.

All three rushed towards the front entrance, the argument between them already forgotten.

"Help me!" Grumpy staggered then fell to his knees before dropping completely onto the floor. His clothes were tattered, shredded in places, his left arm bent in an impossible angle. He was wet, covered head to toe in a thick, dark, viscous fluid. They all felt the familiar sensation of dread as they quickly approached and realized..

Grumpy was covered in blood.

Mary-Margaret was the first to his side, gently rolling him over as she cradled him in her arms. "Grumpy," she said, voice already choking from her tears. "Can you hear me?"

His eyes snapped opened. Pupils fully dilated were like black pits on a sea of white, Grumpy's terror palpable.

"Tell me," Mary-Margaret said. Desperately not wanting to ask the question, already knowing the answer. "What happened?"

His eyes focused, as if coming out of a fugue state. He said only one word before blacking out. One word was all he needed to say.

"Henry.."

**

"I don't get it," Henry whined. "Why do I have to learn History?"

"Because," Regina explained. "It's part of your curriculum. It's something you have to learn and knowledge is power."

They were in the study. Henry was on his stomach on the floor, opened books scattered around him, his ankles hooked together and swaying back and forth in the air. Regina sat at her desk, doing her own homework - figuring out how to get pregnant. Because it was looking more and more like they really weren't going to be able to save Henry.

"But this isn't *my* history!" Henry countered, scribbling in his notebook. "I want to know about the place *you* come from. Where both my Mom's were born."

Regina stilled, defensive hackles raising. "What do you want to know?"

Henry raised his head, eyes still a twinkling hazel. "Tell me about my Grandfather."

Despite all her defenses, the blade still cut deep. "What's there to know?"

"I know you killed him."

"Yes, Henry.." Foreams placed onto her desk, Regina leaned forward. "I did."

He turned his eyes back down to the notebook before him, pencil back in motion. "I killed my Dad, too."

Regina shuddered, the lingering echoes of Neal's final screams reverberated within head. "I know."

Leaning just the tinest bit closer, Regina narrowed her eyes, examining the thing posing as her son. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill your father?" Henry lifted his head at the question, the air going thick and heavy, a warning that Regina skirted dangerously close to the line. "Wouldn't it be easier to have a sibling with your actual mother and father?"

"I killed Neal," Henry blinked, eyes now black as midnight. "Because he wouldn't love me."

"And that's important to you? To be loved?"

"It's what you want, isn't it?” He spoke. But, now, his voice was tinged with something ancient, evil, like something deep within the demon had been awakened. “To be with the one you love. To have a child that's your own."

Regina pressed, "Is that what this is about? Giving me what I want?"

"Duh," Henry giggled, the color returning as he rolled his eyes. The demon once again mimicked the demeanor of an eleven-year-old boy.

"What about Emma? Are you giving her what she wants?"

The grin on Henry's face spread wider, the demon within him just shimmering beneath the surface. All scales and pointed teeth and goat eyes. The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood on edge, her entire body tensing, waiting for whatever came next. Something always came next.

"Henry.." Emma shuffle-stepped into the study. 

"Emma," Regina gasped, all the color draining from her face as she rose quickly from her seat, rushing around the desk and moving towards Emma's side.

Emma was covered, head to toe, in dirt, grime and muck. But, it was the blood that made Regina's heart hammer heavy in her chest. The stains mixed in with the dirt, the spatters and smears across Emma's face, matting her hair, staining her shirt, jeans, boots.

"Emma," Regina spoke softly. "What happened?"

Emma blinked, eyes glassy and dazed focusing as she turned her shocked gaze to Regina. "They're dead. The dwarves are dead."

The hand on Emma's forearm, meant to be steadying and calm, tightened in fear. "Henry," Regina turned to the boy still lying on his stomach on the floor, still scribbling in his notebook as if he hadn't heard a word Emma had said. As if he hadn't seen his mother enter the room. The boy who'd been within Regina's sight all morning. "What did you do?"

"They were mining," Henry answered.

"They're dwarves!" Emma shrieked, attempting to step forward. Only to be held in place by the arm quickly snaking around her middle. "That's what they do!"

"They broke the rules," Henry barely lifted his head, giving the tiniest glimpse of eyes gone black. "I said no fairy dust."

Emma's shoulders went limp, the fight completely drained. "They were our friends."

"Not anymore." Henry rose, scrambling to his feet. He turned, facing both women, the mask back in place. "Can I have a fried bologna sandwich for lunch?"

**

It was the dead of night when Emma returned, slogging into the bedroom and making a beeline towards the bathroom. Where she showered long after the water went cold. Regina remained in bed, where'd she been waiting, sitting upright with her eyes glued to the same page she'd been blankly staring at for hours.

Emma finally exited, wearing nothing but panties and a sleeveless t-shirt. Regina had just enough time to close her book and set it on the nightstand before Emma slid onto the mattress, not stopping until her head rested in the center of Regina's lap. Regina curled an arm over Emma's shoulder, her freehand gently threading into Emma's damp hair.

Sighing, Emma's bones turned to jelly, expending the last of energy reserves. "Pieces," Emma whispered, her shudder reverberating into Regina. "He tore them to pieces. Grumpy's in a coma. Dr. Whale's not sure if he'll ever wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"Is he really that powerful, now?" Emma turned until her eyes could meet Regina's. "That he can be in two places at once?"

"I guess so." Regina watched her fingertips as they brushed the hair from Emma's forehead. "I think that's the point. To lie in wait, choosing the one's it wants to protect it so it can become powerful enough to reproduce."

"You think so?"

"That's why it killed Neal,” Regina explained, remembering her earlier conversation with Henry, that conversation many months ago with Rumple. “It believed Neal's bond with Henry wasn't as strong as his bond with you. Rumple? He'd already proven his willingness to kill Henry. Admittedly, this was before Rumple discovered Henry was his grandson. It's all self-serving, but there's a twisted logic to its method. At the end of the day, it doesn't want to be alone."

"You..” Emma squinted, licking her lips. “You keep calling him 'it'."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Emma rolled back onto her side, focusing blankly at the far wall. "You know what the worst part was?"

"I didn't think it got worse?" Regina whispered.

"It did. Afterwards.." Emma paused, another shiver rippling through her. "It was the way everyone looked at me. Like they blamed me. Not for what Henry had done. But.."

"For what you refuse to do," Regina finished. "It's why it chose us. Because we won't do what needs to be done."

"And we'll kill anyone that tries." Emma shifted in Regina's arms. "How are we supposed to keep living like this?"

"Give everyone what they want."

Emma twisted again, head turning upwards. "Regina?"

"I have an idea," she answered, then tilted her head downwards to face Emma as she peered up. "But I don't think you're going to like it."

**

It took Emma over ten minutes to find the resolve to knock on her parents door. Another five to still the trembles quaking her hand.

"Emma," David said. Instantly, the familiar fear crept onto his face as he searched Emma's eyes for the answer. "Is Henry.."

"Everything's fine," Emma answered immediately.

David stepped out of the way, allowing his own daughter entrance into their home. Before Emma could take another step, there was Mary-Margaret, pulling Emma into her arms and holding tight.

"We're so sorry," Mary-Margaret whispered. "We wanted to be there.."

"It's okay," Emma forced a smile on her lips, pulling out of her mother's embrace. Six of Mary-Margaret's closest friends lay dead. The seventh on the brink of dying. Emma wasn't the one that needed consoling, and she felt the guilt pressing down on her shoulders at not having been there for her mother.

"If it had been me, instead of Henry.." Emma shook her head, banishing the thought. She forced a smile onto her lips. "You're the one always saying there's always a way.."

"Emma," David edged closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

And Emma almost broke. To see that hope in their eyes, knowing she was about to destroy it.

"Regina and I.." she stopped, swallowing hard at the choke causing her voice to crack. Wondering when there had become sides, and how it was she found herself on the one opposite her parents. She reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a note and handing it to Mary-Margaret. "We need your help with Henry's birthday."

Mary-Margaret began reading the list, the color draining from her face. 

"Emma, no.." It was Mary-Margaret's voice that cracked, the tears welling in her eyes. She handed the note to David.

"Emma," David's expression matched his wife. "You can't.."

"Mom, Dad, please.." Emma took a step back. Being so close to them hurt too much. "He's my son."

"Okay. We'll do it. Whatever you need." David reached out, pulling Emma hard into his embrace. Feeling her tears on his neck as he kissed her head. "Whatever it takes."

**

The Mayor's Office was quiet. The Mayor's Office was always quiet, quieter than the Sheriff's. As always, no one wanted to be around the Mayor.

Which was why it surprised Regina when the door to her office opened. It surprised her even more to see Mary-Margaret entering.

"Mary-Margaret," Regina said, eyes narrowing with suspicion more out of habit. Mary-Margaret's countenance wasn't one of fear, but the tension was palpable.

Silently, Mary-Margaret crossed the room, approaching Regina's desk. Her features became more twisted with anger with every step.

"Damn you, Regina," Mary-Margaret hissed through clenched teeth.

Hands flat on the desk, Regina rose. The anger between them was old, familiar, building like a kettle over an open flame. Even now, with everything that had gone on between them, that old flame still flickered. Regina accepted it, let it pour into her. It'd been so long since she'd taken her rage out on someone. And Regina had a lot of rage. If Mary-Margaret was to be its target, then so be it.

"She's my daughter, Regina," Mary-Margaret growled, unable to keep the pain from cutting through the hate.

"And Henry's *our* son!" Regina fired back. "No, Henry is Emma's son. Isn't that right? And you'd rather have me kill him to keep your precious daughter from getting blood on her hands."

"I.." She stepped back as if struck. The hard truth exposed in the light. Lips pursed into a tight line, Mary-Margaret straightened, finding her resolve. She slipped a hand into her pocket, pulling out a small velvet satchel. Then, she stepped forward, placing it onto Regina's desk. "Why are you the one always taking her from me?"

Regina stared at the tiny bag, knowing exactly what it contained. She growled as the anger within her began to dissipate. She and Mary-Margaret may have had they differences, but there was one place where they shared common ground - as mother's.

"Mary-Margaret, I.."

"Do you love her?"

This time, it was Regina's turn to step back as if struck. Her head snapped up, eyes wide with shock. "What?"

"It would be so much easier if I hated you. God knows I did, and for so long," her lips trembled as she spoke, eyes welling with tears. "But even that isn't enough to completely blind me to the truth."

"I.." Regina stammered, never before feeling so open, so exposed. With shaking fingers, she picked up the satchel. Opening it, she tapped out the contents into her palm, staring down at the single magic bean in the center of her hand. She placed it back into the satchel, then slid it into her suit pocket. Knowing how something so small could change everything. "We both love our son."

"Will you protect her? From one mother to the other.." She'd bargained with the devil before. If it meant protecting her family, Mary-Margaret was willing to do it again. "Will you protect my daughter?"

Regina lifted her gaze, meeting Mary-Margaret's eyes. She searched for something, anything that looked like a trap, a lie, and found nothing but a mother putting it all on the line for her only child. "Yes."

"Promise me."

"I promise you, Mary-Margaret, I will protect Emma," Regina said, surprising herself with how easily the words fell, how much truth they contained. "With my life. Should it come to that."

**

The signal came two days later.

**

The sex between them was soft, gentle, tender. Neither wanting to stop until they'd been drained of every orgasm, every shudder and tremble. The sex was a coda, a way to say goodbye to the only person they could - the other.

When it was over. When they'd spent themselves long past the point of exhaustion, as they lay clasping to each other like two survivors tossed overboard into a tumultuous sea, only then did the tears fall.

**


	10. Chapter 10

"Henry!" Regina called out. "Stop running!"

Henry didn't slow a beat. "Do you see?" he called out. "Do you see what they did?"

"Yes, Henry," Emma shouted back. "We see."

There wasn't an inch of Storybrooke that wasn't covered in streamers, banners or balloons. Everywhere they looked, there was something emblazoned with the words 'Happy Birthday, Henry Mills'. 

And the people, where once they hid in fear, scrambling away at the first sign of the boy, waved from the windows, or the sidewalk, or in their cars as they drove past, their wide smiles, and knowing nods to Regina and Emma.

"Could they be a little less fucking happy," Regina muttered under her breath.

Emma, holding Regina's hand as she always did whenever they walked down Main Street, gently tightened her grip, leaning over and planting a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Careful, dearie," she whispered almost teasingly. "Just a little bit longer."

Just a little longer. It tugged at Emma's heart to know they were the outsiders now. The 'them' and everyone else the proverbial 'us'. It was why she released her hold on Regina's hand, using it instead to slide over Regina's shoulders. Why Regina slipped her hand in the back pocket of Emma's jeans. One last 'fuck you' to the very people they were sacrificing themselves to protect.

**

"There he is!" David grinned, pulling Henry into a giant bear hug. "The birthday boy!"

Emma never would have mistaken her father for an actor. But there he was, putting on the performance of a lifetime. The diner was as elaborately decorated as anything outside, filled to the brim with balloons and streamers.

The tables had been pushed together, linen placed on top to make it appear as one long dining table. Where Granny had put together a breakfast feast fit for a boy prince - chocolate chip pancakes stacked beyond capacity, whipped cream, various fruit toppings, along with an assortment of candies.

Henry didn't bother to wait for anyone else, taking a seat at the head of the table and stacking his plate high. "Where's Mary-Margaret?" he asked before shoving in a large forkful of pancake.

"Day's just begun, Henry." David winked, then leaned in conspiratorially. "Don't want to ruin anymore surprises." He reached under the table, pulling out a present that was obviously a sword. "Though I doubt her gift will be as cool as mine."

Henry began eagerly unwrapping his gift.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really David?"

"Cool!" Henry shouted, gazing at his reflection in the blade.

"Every King needs to protect his kingdom," David said, placing his hand to Henry's shoulder. "Better this prince learn now."

"I have something even better for the birthday boy," Granny swooped out of the kitchen, tray in hand. She placed the large milkshake on the table. "Made it 'specially for you, one marshmellow and banana milkshake."

"Really?" Henry said with wide little boy eyes. "For breakfast?"

"Honestly," Regina tutted. "A milkshake for breakfast?"

"C'mon, Regina. It's the kid's birthday." Emma winked at Henry. "The one time of the year when he can eat anything he wants. Go on, kiddo," she nodded with her head. "Drink up."

Henry needed no further prompting, tossing the straw haphazardly over his shoulder before lifting the glass to his lips and gulping enthusiastically. If he saw the smiles on the faces around him turn anxious, he paid no attention. In that moment, Henry was a little boy enjoying the world's best birthday.

The glass drained, Henry slammed into onto the table, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve before belching loudly.

"Henry!" Regina recoiled at the display.

"Damn, kid," Emma grimaced. "Save some for later, why don't you?"

"That was good," Henry gulped for air. "Can I have another?"

Granny paled at the question. Then, just like that, the expression was gone, replaced with her usual amiable smile. "No problem. One Henry Special coming up!"

"Henry?" David asked, brows crinkling. "You sure you're okay?"

"Of course I.. am.." Henry stammered, then swayed on his seat. His eyelids turned heavy, droopily sliding closed. He swayed once more, teetering sideways in his chair.

Emma reacted first, scooping Henry into her arms.

"David!" Regina barked. "Don't just stand there gawking. Get the damn car."

In a flash, David was out the door. Regina and Emma, Henry in Emma's arms, quickly followed.

"How long do you think we have?" Emma huffed, wondering when her son got so damn heavy.

"I don't know," Granny answered. "I put enough tranquilizer in there to knock out the entire town. He should have been out after a sip, not the entire glass."

"That means the demon's stronger than we thought." Regina opened the door, ushering Emma out. "Which probably means we have less time than planned."

"Can't you just transport us there?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "I don't think so. Who knows how my magic will react to his. I might counteract the tranquilizer."

"Great," Emma mumbled.

The police cruiser skidded to a stop, hopping the curb. David rushed out of the driver's side. Regina moved towards the passenger side, Emma quickly behind her. Once seated, Emma handed Henry to Regina. She turned to circle back around the car, only to find her father standing in her way.

"I'm going with you," David insisted.

"No, you're not. You have to stay here and take care of Mom." Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tightly but quickly. She whispered gently, "I love you, Dad."

"Don't ever stop fighting for him," David placed his hands to Emma's cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. "Because I won't stop fighting for you. I won't stop fighting to bring this family back together."

Emma couldn't stop herself from sniffling. She kissed his cheek, then moved away. "I know."

**

With the lights on and the sirens off, Emma drove like a bat through Hell, Storybrooke whizzing by as nothing but a blur. Emma hadn't been born here, she hadn't even planned to stay here when she first arrived, but Storybrooke had become home. For once, instead of her home abandoning her, she was abandoning it.

The car hit a bump, jostling everything. Regina looked down at Henry, who's eyebrows twitched slightly, a soft moan escaping his throat.

"Emma," Regina warned, fear coloring her voice.

"I know," Emma grit back.

Henry groaned again.

"Go faster!"

"I know!"

**

Emma didn't take her foot off the gas, jumping the curve and driving onto the pier. Hook might have been gone, but his ship wasn't. The Jolly Roger sat at the edge of the pier, out of place in modern Storybrooke, but shining like a beacon.

But, there was something else at the end of the pier. Someone else.

"You have *got* to be kidding me," Regina muttered under her breath.

Mary-Margaret stood at the end of the gangplank. She ran towards the car as it skidded to a stop.

"Mary-Margaret," Emma shoved open her door. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Mary-Margaret looked almost stunned. "You really think I'd let my only child leave without saying goodbye?"

"Dammit, Mom," Emma rushed towards her, throwing her arms around Mary-Margaret. "You have to get out of here."

"Emma!" Regina shouted. Already on the gangplank, she stood with Henry in her arms.

Mary-Margaret held on as Emma pulled away. "There's enough food and water for a year, and some extra tools if you need them.."

"Mary-Margaret.."

"I just got you back.." she choked on the words.

"And you'll find me again. You always find a way. But please.." Emma whispered fighting the tears as she pulled her mother into one final hug. "You have to let me go."

"Mom?" Henry mumbled and the world froze as all eyes turned towards the child in Regina's arms.

"Shhh," she cooed. "Go back to sleep."

His brows twitched, eyelids fluttering as his body fought the tranquilizer coursing through his system. "What's going on?"

"Mary-Margaret," Emma pushed her mother away, rushing towards Regina's side. "You have to go. Now!"

"Go back to sleep, Henry."

His eyes snapped open, black and cold. Regina didn't so much as drop Henry, as some unseen forced pushed her away, and Henry floated to his feet. He turned his gaze towards Hook's boat, then back to the two woman standing before him. "You were gonna take me away."

"Yes, Henry," Regina answered first. "To give you what you want, a family. We can make a new home.."

"Storybrooke's my home," he snapped.

"No it's not!" Emma fired back. "Storybrooke is Henry's home!"

"I AM HENRY!!" He his voice boomed, ancient and dark. "And I'm not going anywhere!"

The ground began to tremble. The boards on the pier began to pop, snapping and cracking. Casually, Henry lifted a hand and Hook's ship began to rise, floating up into the air. As his fingers slowly curled inwards, the ship began to collapse, shrinking in on itself as easily as a tin can under a heavy boot. It shrank, crackling and splintering, condensing until it was no larger than a sailor's trunk.

Henry unflexed his hand, the remainder of the ship dropping into the water with a heavy thud. The ground continued to tremble, the clouds overhead circling, growing darker as they picked up speed. The wind began to whip, kicking sand, leaves and dirt.

"You lied to me, Mother," Henry said. His head turned towards Regina as he casually walked down the gangplank.

"I never lied to you, Henry," Regina sneered back. She raised her own hands, fingers curling upwards as balls of fire circled over her palms. "I was going to give you what you wanted. I never said it would be in Storybrooke."

"But I like Storybrooke," he smiled back, the tips of his teeth now pointed, sharp. "Can you really do it, Mother? Hurt your precious little boy?"

Regina growled, "I will if I have to!"

"Stop it!" Emma called out. "Both of you!" Emma stepped forward, placing herself between Henry and Regina. "Henry, don't do this."

"Why?" Henry giggled. "Because there's another way? You're right, you know. I just figured it out." He stepped closer. "If Mother can create a baby with magic, there's really no need for two of you, is there?"

He raised his hand, pushing outwards.

"Emma!" Regina screamed, pushing Emma out of the way.

The blast of energy caught them both. Sailing backwards towards the cannery, they both smacked hard into a wall, slumping to the ground.

"Emma," Regina called out, blinking her vision back into focus.

"Yeah," Emma answered. "I'm here."

"Where is it?"

Henry twisted his wrist. The satchel in Regina's pocket sailed through the air, landing softly in Henry's hand. He pulled out the magic bean, holding it up to the light. "Really?" He scoffed. "A magic bean? That's so lame."

He tossed the bean over his shoulder. It sailed through the air, landing in the middle of the harbor. The waters began to churn and bubble, swirling in on itself as the portal started to form.

"Was that your idea?” The thing inside Henry gazed at them, had the audacity to look hurt. “Send me someplace far away?"

"Yes, Henry." Regina took Emma's offered hand, pulling to her feet. "That was the idea. Send you to a place with no people. No one for you to terrorize or kill."

"Why?" Henry growled. His skin began to bubble, the demon below rising to the surface. "You terrorized and killed. Maybe I should send YOU there!"

Hand curling into fist, Regina's arms were suddenly pinned to her sides. Henry raised his fist into the air, Regina rising with a whoosh.

"Henry, STOP!" Emma screamed. Her hands extended outwards, making a clawing motion. Henry's arm jerked to a stop, Regina motionless twenty feet in the air.

"You feel that, Mother?" Henry laughed. "She's *strong*, isn't she? Is that why you love her? Is that why you want to send me away, so you two can make babies together? And you're the only one who gets everything they want?"

"Henry.." Regina gasped, feeling something crack in her chest.

"Henry! Stop!" Emma shouted, muscles straining as she felt resistance, the demon pushing back against her magic. "I will hurt you if I have to!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Emma?" Henry taunted as Emma's strength began to fade, and his began to grow, Regina rising inch by inch. "All by yourself? You can never hurt me. You don't have the heart." He turned his eyes towards her. "But I do."

With that, he flung Regina again. She sailed through the air, harder and higher than before. Smacking into the wall, the sounds of bones breaking filling the air.

Henry was right. Emma wasn't strong enough. She could either try and hold Henry in place, a task looking more and more futile by the moment, or save Regina from falling to her death.

She chose Regina.

Spinning on her heel as she released her hold on Henry, Emma held her hand up, palm facing upwards, imagining her magic as a giant glove, and Regina the pop fly sailing back down to earth. She landed softly, safely, inches from the ground. Emma exhaled, running towards the barely conscious woman.

"Regina?" She sat on her knees, pulling Regina's head onto her lap. "Can you hear me?"

Regina groaned, eyes lazily opening. "Yeah," she winced, lying through her teeth. "I'm fine."

"It's too bad, really," Henry approached, hands raising until they were level with his forearms. "I kinda liked having you as my.."

He stopped, wincing as if bitten, tilting his head to the side from the sudden pain in his neck. Reaching up with a hand, Henry pulled out the tranquilizer dart sticking into his skin. Head turning, his eyes searched for the shooter.

At the edge of the pier, David lowered his air rifle, hurriedly reloading another dart. "Now!" he shouted as Henry began to sway on his feet. "Do it NOW!"

There was the Blue Fairy, wand in hand, and there was Rumplestiltskin, raising his one good hand. Once again, the ground began to shake. There was also a sound, like the tinkling of a thousand tiny bells. Beneath Henry's feet, the cracks between the boards on the pier began to glow, growing brighter and brighter. The light oozed like magma, thick and viscous, through the cracks, swirling around Henry's feet.

Henry looked down. For the first time in a year, genuine fear grew on his face.

"No!" he screamed like a petulant child. "NOO!"

The glowing grew brighter as dust, fairy dust, crept upwards. Tons of it, moving like a beach come alive. The dust swirled around Henry's feet, crawling up his legs, his torso, onto his shoulders and down his arms. There was a reason Henry had banned fairy dust, the evidence now clear around him. Squirming and writhing, trapped in the fairy dust crawling all over him, Henry began to shriek, a piercing, wailing sound. He turned his head towards his mothers, with eyes gone hazel.

“Please, mommy,” he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. “It hurts!”

“STOP IT!” Emma shrieked, rising to her feet.

She charged, moving to place herself in front of Henry. Instead, she felt arms wrapping tight around her, felt her feet being lifted off the ground.

“Emma, wait!” David tightened his grip, holding her from behind. And then there was Mary-Margaret, standing before her, hands on Emma's shoulders.

“Let them do this, Emma!” she pleaded with her daughter.

“They're KILLING him!” Emma wailed. She tried to call upon on her magic, because magic was emotion. But, all she saw was her little boy screaming in pain.

“It's just a backup plan,” Mary-Margaret explained. “They're going to put him in the portal. Right..” she turned her head towards the fairy and the crocodile. “Right?”

Blue continued walking forward. She spoke words, ancient and powerful, the very air humming with each syllable. Rumple walked beside her. His eyes maniacal with deadly intent.

Henry shrieked, his screams growing louder. He twisted his head back and forth, faster and faster, until his face was nothing but a blur. Then, there were two faces within the blur. Henry's..

And the demon's.

"Kill it!" The half-man, half-crocodile named Rumplestiltskin shouted. He moved up the pier, following Blue, his one good leg dragging the mass of his mangled body forward one painful step at a time, as his hand used magic to encase the demon named Henry in fairy dust. "Kill it now, while you can!"

"Wait!" Emma screamed. Her eyes wide as she felt something shift within her. Turning her gaze to her mother, she blurted, “I know what to do! Isn't that what you taught me, that there's always a way? I know what to do!”

The moment lasted only for a second, the moment between mother and child. Mary-Margaret nodded in understanding, giving a quick glance to David before he released his hold on Emma.

Quickly, Emma ran towards Regina. She dropped to her knees, practically skidding to a stop. "Do you trust me?"

Regina stared back, eyes searching. They would either succeed, or they would all die. That was the understanding that passed between them. "Yes."

"Good."

With a hand, Emma reached into Regina's chest..

And pulled out her heart.

Then, Emma took her free hand and placed into her own chest, pulling out her own heart. She ran towards Henry, her last bit of faith in one hand, her last bit of hope in the other. Two sets of eyes stared back at her, one black, one hazel. Two sets of tears streaming down on blurred face.

"Help me, Momma," he said. "They're hurting me."

It was why she'd been chosen. Because the Savior would never harm her own child.

Emma looked at the boy that was and was not her son. If this was the end, she'd rather die trying to save her child, than trying to destroy him. "I love you, Henry."

With that, Emma shoved the two hearts, hers and Regina's, into Henry's chest.

Henry screamed. An ear-piercing wail that shattered windows, had them all covering their ears with their hands. His skin began to glow, like he was erupting from the inside. The light haloed the demon within, as it screamed and twisted inside the body it had chosen to hide within.

A surge of magic burst outward. The concussive wave knocked anyone within a fifty foot distance off their feet, slamming them to the ground. The fairy dust's energy expended, it floated back downwards. Henry collapsed to the ground. And the demon..

It also fell to the ground, spit out of Henry's body like so much bile released from the throat. No taller than Henry, it was green and black, scaly, black eyes and pointed teeth and razor sharp claws.

"I'll kill you," it hissed, turning its gaze towards Emma. "I'll kill you all!"

It lunged. But, instead of landing on Emma, tearing her to shreds with its bare hands. It found itself in the gaping jaws..

Of a crocodile.

Rumplestiltskin snapped his jaw closed, shaking and twisting his head, tearing skin and breaking bones. It spit the demon out, grabbing it by the throat with his good hand.

"This is for my son," he hissed. "You son of a bitch!"

Then, Rumplestiltskin tore the demon's head off. He tossed the body off the pier, where it disappeared into the spinning waters of the portal. Which gurgled and spat before closing in on itself. The demon dead and gone.

"Henry!" Emma quickly crawled to her son, turning him onto her lap. "Henry wake up!"

Just as quickly, Mary-Margaret was by her side. Emma glancing up long enough to see David helping Regina to her feet, bringing her to their son.

"He's.. he's not breathing," Emma stammered. "Why isn't he breathing?"

"The hearts," Regina coughed, spitting up blood as she knelt next to Emma. "Take out the hearts."

Emma gently slid her hand into Henry's chest. The first heart was Regina's, judging by the pieces of black. She handed it to Regina, who quickly placed it back into her chest. Next came Emma's.

Henry didn't move.

"Why isn't he breathing?" Emma begged, panic setting in.

"Henry!" Regina called out. "Open your eyes, son."

It began with the tiniest of coughs, the slightest contraction of his chest. The coughing became harder, more violent. Emma rolled Henry onto his side, as he expelled a black, thick goo, the last remnants of the evil that had lived within him. Only then did Henry open his eyes.

"Mom?" he choked out. “Mama?”

"I'm here," Regina and Emma said in unison, arms reaching out to hug whatever they could. 

And Henry began to cry, his mothers quick to follow.

"I knew you'd save me," he cried, pulling them to him even harder. "I knew you'd save me."

**


	11. Chapter 11

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Today was the last of the funerals.

It'd been a year and seventeen days. A year spent in Hell. What should have been celebratory was anything but. With the demon gone, the citizens of Storybrooke could do anything. They did the one thing they'd been forbidden to do - 

Mourn.

The first of the funerals had been for the dwarves. Grumpy had survived. Even with Nova at his side, without his brothers, it hadn't really been like surviving for the man.

The others quickly followed. A month of nothing but funerals, memorials, the grief that should have happened and finally could.

The last to be buried was Neal.

The Charming family – Mary-Margaret, David, Emma and Henry - stood on one side of the casket. The demon's spell gone, Rumplestiltskin quickly returned to normal, as he stood on the other side of the casket with Belle at his side.

Regina..

She stood on the periphery, next to a tree on a hill overlooking the service. This was a time for family.

Regina had never been a part of Neal's.

**

That night, Emma and Henry stayed with David and Mary-Margaret.

Henry returned the next day to the house on Mifflin Street. Emma did not.

It was only on the seventh night that Regina stopped waiting for Emma to come through her bedroom door.

It was on the seventh night that Regina rolled onto her side, crawled into a ball..

And cried herself to sleep.

**

The Sheriff's Office was empty, quiet, peaceful. As if the entire world had decided to cut Storybrooke a break, giving the town a chance to recover in peace. For once, Emma looked forward to the giant stack of paperwork sitting on her desk with nothing but a cup of coffee and a brand new set of pens to keep her company.

She lifted her head to the knock at her opened office door. Eyes lifting in surprise at the sight of Regina standing in the doorway, almost as surprising as the fact that Regina had actually knocked.

"Regina?" she said, immediately rising to her feet. "Is.."

"Henry's fine," Regina softly smiled back. "Tinkerbelle offered to tutor him today."

"Sorry," Emma sheepishly sat back down. "Reflex. Would you like some coffee? Still tastes like crap but it'll do in a pinch."

"I'm fine, Miss Swan."

Miss Swan. Regina had said it politely, courteously, with none of the biting sarcasm Emma had become accustomed to hearing Regina say her name. Until that moment, Emma didn't realize how much she missed it. How much hearing her name said with such.. polite distance troubled her.

"Can I.." Emma stammered, not realizing how shaky the ground between them had become. "Help you with something?"

Her brows twitched, eyes glued to something on Emma's desk, as the words she wanted to say morphed into something else, "I never asked you, how did you know? How did you know placing our hearts in Henry's body would save him?"

“Oh.” Emma raised her eyebrows. "It was something Rumple said. That the love I had in my heart wouldn't be enough to save him," she shrugged. "I just kinda figured, if one heart wasn't enough, maybe two would work."

"It was brilliant," Regina half-smiled. "Wish I'd thought of it."

They descended into silence. After months of being in each other's company, being comfortable to the point where words were not needed, the sudden awkwardness that arose now bordered on the unsettling.

"Is that all?" Emma asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Regina sighed. "I guess not."

She reached into her briefcase, pulling out a set of folded legal documents. She stepped towards Emma's desk, handing it to her. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Paperwork for an annulment."

"What?"

"Yeah," Regina snorted. "The little shit actually registered us with the state. As far as Maine is concerned, you and I are Mrs. and Mrs. Mills-Swan."

"And you want it annulled? Like it never happened."

Regina stilled, eyes narrowing. She could live for a thousand years and still never be able to figure out one Emma Swan. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't want to pretend like what went on between us never happened!" Emma rose from her seat, circling around the desk. She leaned against it, arms folding across her chest. "The past year, all I've wanted was Henry back. I thought it would be easier once I did. With all the funerals, and the way people keep looking at me, I just.. I just needed to clear my head."

Regina nodded in understanding. There were no expectations on Regina's shoulders. It was easy for her to shut herself in her home, away from the people that never wanted her around to begin with.

"Regina.." Emma sighed. She ran a hand over her forehead, and felt the ring still on her finger. "Go out with me."

Regina's head snapped up, eyes widening. "What?"

Emma shrugged, soft smile curling her lips. "After everything we've been through the past year, the least I can do is take you out to dinner. We can discuss our divorce over some Italian and a nice bottle of wine. Maybe go dancing after."

"Are.." Regina stammered. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah." Emma tilted her head slightly, lips pulling into grin. "I guess I am."

**

It was quarter after six. Emma had been late, but she'd expected Regina to be standing at the door, impatiently tapping her foot. Instead, Emma spent the next ten minutes waiting. Until she finally pulled her key from her pocket and slid it into the front door.

"Regina?" she called out. She could hear footsteps coming from upstairs, mumbling that sounded a lot like Regina swearing.

The door to Regina's bedroom was slightly cracked, Emma cautiously opening it to enter.

"Regina?" Emma said, stunned.

The normally immaculate room was a mess, clothes were strewn everywhere, the closet doors swung wide open, dresses hanging haphazardly from their hangers, dozens of shoes littered the floor.

A shadow broke the light spilling through the bathroom door. 

"Oh!" Regina said as the door opened wider, her hands busily putting on an earring. "You're here."

Emma extended her arms outwards. "I've been here."

"What time is it?"

Brows crinkling, Emma balked. Regina was always aware of the time. "It's six twenty."

Eyes widening, Regina paled. She hurried into the bedroom, reaching down into the mess on the floor and pulling out a pair of heels.

Hips canting, Emma folded her arms over her chest, watching the display. Regina was hurried, almost frantic. That's when it hit Emma.

Regina was nervous. She could see it in the trembling hands that stumbled as she tried to put on her shoes.

"Regina," Emma stared, puzzled. "Have you been on a date before?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina snapped back. 

"Oh my God," Emma grinned, lips spreading wider. "You haven't, have you?"

Guilty as charged, Regina softened, shoulders sagging slightly. "It's just.. it's been awhile."

If asked, it was moments like this that Emma cherished; the ones where Regina's guard was completely down, exposing the real woman hidden beneath the façade. The Regina Emma battled with, cried with. The one Emma had opened herself to, exposing the hidden, vulnerable parts of herself. The Regina that, if Emma were to admit it, made her palms sweat, her heartbeat to rise, her chest to squeeze just a little and making it hard to breathe. This woman, standing before her as nervous as a teenaged girl on Prom night, this was Emma's Regina.

Emma softly stepped closer, Regina getting that cornered, panicky look in her eyes. Stopping, Emma merely smiled, raising a hand and curling her index finger. "C'mere."

Sighing, Regina closed the distance between them, cheeks warming, blushing at having been read so well, by Emma Swan of all people. She worried her hands together, not quite able to quell the shaking of her fingers. It wasn't even a real date. And Regina couldn't stop shaking. And Emma wouldn't stop smiling. Regina wanted to be angry, at the stupid grin on Emma's face, on how absolutely ridiculous she was being.

Then, Emma placed a knuckle to the tip of Regina's chin, lifting until their eyes met.

"You know," Emma said, eyes finding something of great interest with Regina's lips. "You're kinda cute when you're nervous."

"Miss Swan.."

The distance bridged, Regina's eyes fluttered closed, a contented sigh released from her lips. Then a shiver as Emma flicked her tongue in invitation and Regina accepted.

It was strange, how *easy* this had become between them, familiar and comfortable. How the tiniest of flickers turned into a flame. How quickly longing turned to want, to need.

"Miss Swan," Regina breathed heavily, pulling their lips apart.

"Miss Mills," Emma purred back.

"If we don't leave how, I have a feeling we won't make our date."

"I," Emma paused, taking a nibble out of Regina's earlobe, purring at the shiver that reverberated from her. "Am perfectly okay with that."

"You might be." Regina lifted her hands, palms flat to Emma's stomach, and with all the resolve she could muster, stepped back to place some distance between them. "I might have never been on a date, but I do know you don't put out before you've had dinner. And I have an image to maintain."

**

"Dance with me."

Regina about choked on her tiramisu. "What?"

"You heard me," Emma smiled, rising from her seat and extending her hand. "Dance with me."

The intention had been to ask Red for help, but an eavesdropping Mary-Margaret changed all that. Between the four of them, once Granny and David had been roped into Mary-Margaret's plan, as far as dates went, Emma couldn't have a planned a more perfect evening if she'd tried. Between the three course meal Granny had cooked up and the fireflies David convinced Blue to conjure that illuminated the gazebo like hundreds of tiny stars. The evening was damn near perfect. The only thing they hadn't planned on?

Music.

Regina blinked at Emma's hand as if she'd never seen one before, then glanced her eyes about like she were expecting some paparazzi to jump out of the bushes. "There's no music."

"So?" Emma wiggled her fingers. "C'mon. You know I'm not taking no for an answer."

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, Regina dabbed the corners of her lips with her napkin before reaching for Emma's hand and rising to her feet. And there was Emma, guiding Regina's hand onto Emma's shoulder and pulling her intimately close. Emma started swaying, moving them both to a beat only Emma could hear.

Regina tried hard to fight it, giving in to this moment. But, she couldn't fight the soft smile curling her lips at Emma's pleased grin. Couldn't fight the way her body found Emma's rhythm, and began matching it. She couldn't fight the magnetic pull that seemed to force her head to Emma's shoulder, or the way her eyes lazily slid closed. Emma Swan had always been a force of nature Regina had steeled herself against.

It had taken awhile to learn, but learn Regina did. Sometimes, it's best to give in to nature.

"You're doing it again," Regina spoke, almost in a whisper. Head still glued to Emma's shoulder. "Using magic."

Lips a hairs breath from the shell of Regina's ear, Emma whispered, "You looked cold."

Regina chuckled. "You're getting good at this. Using magic."

"I had a good teacher."

They descended into silence, doing nothing more than swaying to the steady beats of their own hearts.

"You can ask me, you know," Emma said.

"Ask what?"

"Why I'm doing this.”

Regina froze, her only movement was the heart beating heavily in her chest. She wasn’t supposed to be this transparent, this easily read. She was supposed to be the one that was always in control. Yet, here she was, spinning wildly as the sands shifted beneath her feet.

“I’m doing this because I’m sorry I hurt you..” Emma said, feeling Regina attempt to put some distance between them, and Emma instinctively reeling her back in. “For pulling away..”

Regina lifted her head, meeting Emma’s gaze. “Henry was back. And you needed to mourn..”

“I was an ass. Worse..” Emma swallowed. “I abandoned you.”

“Miss Sw.. Emma..” Regina lowered her eyes. “These were difficult times for us all. No one could blame you for needing some space. We were forced to pretend to be lovers..”

“And we became lovers.” Emma shook Regina softly, emphasizing her point. “I *liked* being your lover. With you, I always know where I stand. Even when things are changing. I liked feeling you next to me as I went to sleep. I liked you being there when I woke up. Yeah, we were forced to pretend. But, we carved out something real. Then, you handed me those divorce papers. I’m doing this because I don’t want us to end. Do you?”

“I..” Regina stammered, heart hammering like it was about to burst from her chest. Then, she did pull away, stepping out of Emma’s embrace, feeling the cold around her like a shroud. Hands pressed together, fingers worrying over each other, she felt the ring around her finger, heavy and weighted. She turned, holding herself from a cold that had nothing to do with the weather. “I have to go.”

“Regina.. wait.”

“Rumple was right about one thing. I only have room in my heart for one person..” Regina paused, turning her head slightly, features obscured by the dark curtain of hair. “That space is already filled.”

**

With the demon gone, and the spell keeping citizens of Storybrooke from leaving removed, the town quickly got back to normal, importing and exporting goods. For Regina, that meant new books to read. it wasn’t even that good of a book, nothing more than a pedestrian detective thriller. But these days, Regina found, it was the only way she could get to sleep.

She turned the page, grumbling under her breath at the words on the page. The realization that the woman helping the detective was a potential love interest. She thought she’d been rather strict with her request - no romance.

Sighing, she closed it, placing it on the nightstand and reaching for one of the non-fiction titles recommended by her monthly book club.

She lifted her eyes to the soft knock at her bedroom door, the door already opening as Henry peeked his head in.

“You up?”

“Henry, it’s after midnight,” she sighed softly. “Couldn’t sleep?”

He crossed the room, clambering onto the bed and not stopping until his head was snuggled onto Regina’s lap. He closed his eyes, letting out a contented sigh as Regina’s fingers thread lightly through his hair. Regina unable to not notice how much Henry looked like his mother.

“You can leave Storybrooke, right?” Henry asked. “Anytime you want?”

“You know I can.”

“Then we should leave,” he said, eyes focused blankly on the far wall. “Go someplace far away. Someplace where no one knows us. Just you, me and Emma.”

“Henry..” Regina sighed. It’d only been two months. Regina didn’t expect the boy to instantly bounce back, she just hadn’t expected his recovery to be so hard. She saw the guilt that weighed down on his small shoulders, guilt and regret. “They just need time. You need time.”

“I always knew I was different. I wanted to be special.” He shifted, rolling onto his back, hazel eyes gazing up at Regina. “I don’t want to be special anymore.”

She watched her fingertips as they lightly grazed over the tiny crinkles on Henry’s forehead, Henry too young to start having worry lines. And, yet, there they were. “You can’t change who you are.”

“Is this what it’s like to be you?”

Regina gasped, the words hitting like a blow. “No, Henry. You didn’t choose what happened to you. Despite what others may think, you’re a good kid with a good heart. My heart is black because of the choices *I* made. The consequences I face are because of me and me alone.”

“Is that why Emma left?”

Brows crinkling, Regina narrowed her eyes. “Left me or left you.”

“Does it matter?” He shrugged. “When I was gone, she was here. When I came back, she left.”

“My little Sisyphus.” She leaned down, gently pressing her lips to his forehead. “What’s going on between Emma and I has nothing to do with you. And tomorrow,” she smiled softly. “I’m going to teach you a thing or two about women.”

“Ugh, what does any of this have to do with girls?” Henry rolled his eyes, shifting back onto his side. “I just want to go away from here.”

Regina exhaled, shoulders sagging. “I’ll talk to Emma.”

**


	12. Chapter 12

“I fucked up, David. I truly and royally fucked up,” Emma groaned, slumping forward and placing her face in her hands. “Worse? I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

They sat on a bench by the pier, the thin fog dissolving into a light drizzle. Emma had never really bought into the whole ‘Savior’ business. At least before, the people of this town at least talked to her. Now, she just felt isolated. Even more than when she lived in Boston.

David placed a hand to her back, rubbing gently circles. “Regina’s a complicated woman.”

Emma barked a laugh. “No shit.”

“I noticed..” he paused, searching for the right words to broach the subject. “You haven’t taken off your ring.”

Rising to her elbows, Emma looked down at her hand, flexing and unflexing her fingers. In the beginning, the ring had felt so heavy, so wrong on her hand. Now, she couldn’t imagine taking it off. It’d become a symbol of more than just commitment, it’d become a talisman, symbolizing not just the experiences of the past year, but how Emma had changed.

“You love her, don’t you?” David asked.

“She’s the mother of my child,” Emma shook her head at the jumbled and confusing thoughts in her brain. “I never feel more at home, more at place, than when I’m with her. We fit. God knows why, or how. But, she fills the emptiness I didn’t even know was there.”

“Then *tell* her!”

“That’s just it,” Emma turned to face her father. “I did!”

“Are you sure?”

“Did you not hear a word I’ve said for the past hour?”

He gave her his best 'father knows best' smile. “Did you tell her you love her?”

“I..” Emma’s stammered, mouth opening then closing again.

“I’ve watched you with her. I’ve listening to how you talk about her. But, not once in this conversation have you said the words. Anyone who looks at you could see that you’re head over heels for her. And I’m sorry..” He placed his hand to the back of her neck, gently holding her in place. “I wish I could go back. That your Mother and I never had to send you away. I wish you didn’t have to grow up feeling abandoned and alone. So that when you found love, true love even, you could say it without leaving yourself an out for the possibility of running away.”

“I..” Emma stammered again. David’s words couldn’t have hit her harder than an actual physical blow.

“You’re not the only one that’s been abandoned, Emma. How can you expect her to put herself out there if you aren’t willing to do the same?”

“Jeez,” Emma smiled softly, placing her hand to David’s wrist. “When’d you get so good at this whole father-daughter stuff?”

He smiled. “Because you’re not the only one who’s had to fight for what they love.”

“Fine. What do I do now?”

“Well..” he stopped, eyes going wide as his back straightened. “Regina.”

Emma’s head whipped around.

Regina stood less than ten feet away, one hand tucked into her coat pocket as the other held an umbrella. “David,” she nodded. “Miss Swan. We need to talk about Henry.”

Both father and daughter shot up from the bench.

“It’s not like that,” Regina offered, sliding her hand out of her pocket to raise it defensively.

“Then what is it?” Emma asked.

“I..” David placed his hand to the small of Emma’s back as he passed between the two women. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Hey, David,” Emma called out to her father, giving him a soft smile. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, kiddo,” he smiled back then nodded to Regina as he passed. “Regina.”

Emma waited until David was out of earshot before approaching Regina, stopping only at the edge of Regina’s umbrella. “What’s wrong with Henry?”

“He wants to leave Storybrooke.”

“What!?!”

“And I don’t think it’s such a bad idea..”

“Regina..” Emma groaned.

“With Mr. Hopper still.. recovering, there’s no one, professionally I mean, for Henry to talk to. He has no friends. The people of this town avoid him like the plague. He’s miserable, Emma.” She blinked away the tears welling in her eyes. Because seeing her boy suffer with no idea how to stop it cut more than anything she'd ever felt before. “And I don’t know what else to do.”

“So, you just want to take him away?”

“No, I don’t want to take him away,” Regina snapped. “What I want is for Henry to get better. What I want, what I’ve always wanted, is for our son to be happy.”

“You think I don’t want that?”

Regina edged closer. “Dammit, Emma! Don’t make this about us! This is about our son.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma sighed, tilting her head back as she ran her hands raggedly over her face. “You’re right. What are we going to do?”

“I have no idea,” Regina scoffed. “I was hoping you’d tell me.”

**

“Seriously!?!” Henry smiled, his first genuine smile in over a year. “I mean, seriously!?!”

“Don’t get too excited, kiddo,” Emma smiled back. “It’s only for a week.”

“But,” Regina interjected, sliding her hand across the dinner table and clasping Henry’s. “It’s anywhere you want to go. Your wish is our command.”

“Anywhere?” his eyes widened.

“Anywhere,” Regina answered.

“This is awesome!” The legs of his chair squeaked as he pushed himself backwards, already up and on his feet and charging out of the dining room. “I’m gonna go pack!”

The two women shared a puzzled look.

“Hey, kiddo!” Emma yelled out. “Where do you want to go?”

**

“Seriously?” Regina scoffed, arms folded haughtily over her chest. “They call *this* an Enchanted Kingdom?”

“Be nice,” Emma gently placed her hand to the small of Regina’s back, guiding her to the check-in desk.

The clerk behind the counter smiled politely as Emma handed him their reservation. “Ah, the Swan-Mills family..”

“Mills-Swan,” Regina quickly corrected.

And Emma could only grimace a smile, as the desk clerk raised en eyebrow, his eyes finding something of extreme importance on the computer screen. “Here it is,” he said, sliding their keycards into a tiny envelope and handing it to Emma. “And welcome to Disney World!”

**

“There are only two beds,” Regina noticed immediately, Henry having run off to claim the smaller room as his own. The suite was less of a hotel room and more a small apartment, with a dining area, living room, balcony, and the beds in their own rooms. Regina had spared no expense. She’d just forgotten one tiny little detail.

“Regina,” Emma stepped into her eye line. “The place is booked solid for the next month. If it’ll make you feel better, I can sleep on the couch..”

“No, it’s fine,” Regina sighed, sliding a hand off her cheek. “We’re doing this for Henry. We’ll make it work.”

**

After a day of watching Henry consume too much sugar, ride every ride (twice if possible), and explore every nook and cranny of the amusement park, they were all exhausted by the time they returned to their room.

Regina was already in bed by the time Emma exited the shower, turned on her side, facing the wall. It was almost instinctual, Emma sliding across the mattress, not stopping until her body was molded against Regina’s.

“I’m not hitting on you, you know,” Emma mumbled sleepily into Regina’s neck.

“I know,” Regina chuckled, sliding her hand over Emma’s. “We’ll discuss the length of your toenails in the morning.”

For the first time in months, the two were asleep within moments.

**

The balcony to their suite had a good view of the hotel pool. Where Regina stood, in her sleeveless blouse, black slacks, and designer heels, to watch Henry as he played water polo amongst a group of kids his age.

“For the love of Pete, Regina,” Emma joined Regina on the balcony, handing Regina a water with a twist of lemon. “It’s been three days. Could you at least try to look like you’re on vacation?”

“I think you’re trying enough for the both of us.” Regina gave a nod to Emma’s attire. Emma in her bikini, still wet from being in the pool, towel wrapped around her waist. “Should I even bother asking where your shoes are?”

“Nope,” Emma grinned, taking a sip from her beer. “We’re supposed to be on vacation, Regina. The purpose of which is to have fun, relax. You could learn thing or two from our son.”

Regina lifted her brows in recognition. She turned back to the balcony, forearms on the railing as she gazed out over the pool. “He looks so happy. This was a good idea,” she acknowledged. “Henry needed this.”

“We all needed this,” Emma joined Regina at the balcony, mimicking her pose. “I just wish I’d thought of it sooner.”

They continued sipping from their drinks, standing in silence, watching Henry play.

“Can I ask you a question?” Emma asked. “A personal one?”

“Can I stop you?”

Emma chuckled then quieted, turning serious. “Why haven’t you taken it off? Your wedding ring?”

Regina looked down at the band of gold around her finger. It was a simple question. Regina had been the one to draw up the divorce papers, to give Emma the out of their sham relationship. But, she still couldn’t bring herself to remove the ring. “I don’t think we should discuss this right n..”

“I’m in love with you.”

Regina exhaled, using her fingers to tuck a lock of hair behind an ear. She could feel Emma’s eyes on her, her gaze hotter than the Florida sun beating down on them. Rising to stand, Regina gave one last glance at the pool before turning and moving back into the suite. “I know,” she said, the words almost below her breath.

“Whhhhhhaatt!?!” Emma gaped at the woman walking back into their room as if she’d grown a second head.

“Miss Swan..” Regina sat down in a chair, crossing her legs as she brought her fingertips to her forehead. “To begin with, never confuse me with your parents. I am not that dense. Second, you’re not exactly subtle.”

“Not subtle? Oh my God, I’ve spent the last week banging my head on every surface available trying to figure out what I did wrong. No.. wait. Let me guess. It’s not me, it’s you.” Emma marched over to her suitcase, shoving her hand into a side pocket. She pulled out a set of folded legal papers, stomping back over to Regina. “Here.”

“What’s..”

“I signed the annulment papers. I signed them the day after you gave them to me. File them, don’t file them. Whatever. I’m tired of playing games.” She turned, heading towards the next room. “The ball’s in your court now.”

“Miss Swan,” Regina called out to her. Emma didn’t stop, just kept walking. “Emma!”

Emma stopped, keeping her back towards Regina.

“You scare me. Actually..” Regina rose from her seat, hands clasped together, palms rubbing back and forth. “You terrify me.”

“If that’s supposed to make me feel better..”

“I spent a lifetime, I spent several lifetimes learning control. Over my myself, those around me, an entire world built specifically for me because I thought that’s what would make me happy. Terrified of the day you, the Savior, would come along and destroy it all. Do you know what happened?” Regina paused, waiting for a response. Only to get the slightest turn of Emma’s head. “Henry happened. That sweet, wonderful little boy came into my life. I discovered I was capable of love. Pure and unconditional. Then, Mary-Margaret gave him that damn book. And my worst nightmare came true. You came along. And you took my son.”

Emma groaned, “Regina..”

“Please, let me finish or I will never have the courage to. The moment you entered Storybrooke, the control I’d so carefully mastered began to unravel. It kept unraveling. Everywhere I turned, there you were picking at the frayed edges, taking away just a little more. You’d been a part of my life, a threat, for so long. How could I not see you as anything other than a monster meant to destroy me? You took Henry. Then, Henry was taken from you.”

“But, we got him back,” Emma offered. “Together.”

“Until he was taken from us again. And all I had left of Henry was you. All I craved from you was my control back. What you gave me back in return..” her voice trailed, replaced with a hard lump in her throat, thick and hard to swallow.

Emma stepped closer. She placed her hand atop Regina’s.

Placing her fingers over Emma’s, she moved Emma’s hand until it sat at the middle of Regina’s chest. Regina dared to lift her eyes, meeting Emma’s gaze. “There’s only supposed to be enough love in this heart for one. But, there you are, wrapped around my heart like a vice. I’m terrified if you let go, it’ll shatter into a million pieces. And I don’t know if this heart can take that.”

“Regina,” Emma whispered softly, stepping even closer. She slid the hand covering Regina’s heart upwards until it cupped Regina’s cheek, thumb grazing softly over Regina’s lips. “You really think I’m letting you go?”

“I..”

Emma cut her off with a kiss. Soft and gentle, as she inhaled Regina’s whimpered breath. If it were possible, Emma wanted to freeze this moment. Make it last forever. Because she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing nothing but kissing Regina.

“Mom?”

Henry’s voice cut like a bucket of ice water down the back. Surprised, both women quickly parted, stepping back from the other. They turned in unison to the pool wet boy standing in the center of the room.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Uh..” Emma stammered, cheeks turning about fifteen shades of red. “Regina?”

Regina swallowed, something on the verge of panic filling her eyes. “What Emma’s trying to say is..”

“I am?”

“The three of us should probably sit down and..”

“Have a chat, right.”

“A chat. Yes.”

Henry groaned. “This is about to get really, really awkward, isn’t it? Can’t I just have some money for ice cream and you guys can go back to kissing?”

**

“Mom, can I go show everybody my Boogie board?” The words poured out of Henry’s mouth in a blur. Not so much in a question as a statement, Henry already running out the yard.

“Okay,” Regina called out. “Just be back by dinner.”

Seven days had turned to ten, another five spent at a hotel in Miami. Where Emma and Henry spent their days at the beach learning how to surf. The two had even convinced Regina to wear a bathing suit. They never did get her to actually go into the water. Regina preferring to sit at the edge of the pool, wading her feet in the water.

Emma folded her arms across her chest, leaning a shoulder against the doorjamb, watching Regina as the woman searched through her purse for the keys.

“Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Are you making lasagna?”

“Do you eat anything else?” Regina chuckled.

“There’s a really good joke in there somewhere,” Emma grinned. “But I’ve been on my best chivalrous behavior for the past two weeks. No point in ruining my winning streak now.”

“Will you..” Regina paused, having found her keys and sliding it into the door. “Be staying the night?”

Eyes narrowing, the smile still on her lips, Emma had noticed the slight tremor in Regina’s hand as she slid the key into the lock. The closer they became, the more Emma noticed Regina’s insecurities, like nerve endings too close to the surface. “Regina,” Emma said softly, stepping closer as she placed her fingertips to the point of Regina’s chin, turning the woman’s gaze towards her. “I told you. I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you need from me, I’ll give it to you. If you wanna take this slow? We’ll take it slow. I can wait.”

“Miss Swan..” Regina whispered, closing her eyes at the sensation of her insides unraveling. How the thing she feared the most had turned into something she craved.

“But,” Emma edged closer, leaning to bring her lips to the shell of Regina’s ear. “My chivalrous streak can only last for so long. And I’d like to point out you did tell the kid he didn’t have to be back until dinnertime. I’ll take it slow. I’ll wait. It doesn’t mean I don’t have every intention of pressing you against a wall and kissing you breathless the moment you open that door.”

Regina shuddered, licking her lips as her eyes slid lazily closed. “And then?”

“And then, if I may be so bold,” Emma purred, moving until her chest pressed to Regina’s back, hands sliding to the swell of her hips. “I’m going to take you upstairs to your bedroom. Where I’m going to make love to you, every inch of you. I’m gonna make you come, like you’ve never come in your life. And just when you think I’m done..” She pulled Regina to her, slowly grinding lasciviously against her. “I’m gonna fuck you. Again and again and again. What do you say about that, Miss Mills?”

“I..” Regina breathed heavily through her nose, the lock clicking as she turned her wrist. “I think Henry will be staying with his grandparents tonight. And possibly tomorrow night.”

“Emma! Oh thank God you’re back!”

“You have got to be *fucking* kidding me!” Emma growled under her breath, turning towards her father’s voice as he ran towards the house.

David skidded to a stop feet from the porch. He bent over, hands on his knees as he panted. “It’s like the town’s gone crazy since you left. Little Miss Muffet bought a shotgun and has been blowing holes in anything that *looks* like a spider. And the three little pigs? I think they’re trying to form a street gang so they can have a rumble with the Lost Boys...”

“All right,” Emma sighed in resignation. She gave a smile to Regina before stepping off the porch, giving her father a pat on the back. “C’mon, Captain Cockblock, let’s see if we can sort this all out.”

Regina watched the two as they headed for Storybrooke’s only squad car. “See you at dinner tonight, Miss Swan?” she called out.

Emma turned on her heel, jogging back to the porch, practically leaping towards Regina. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she pecked Regina on the cheek, then leaned closer. “Love you.”

Just like that, Emma bounded off the porch, heading back towards her father.

**


	13. Chapter 13

"I have to admit, I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of you leaving," Mary-Margaret placed the last clean plate in the cabinet. She turned, leaning against the counter as she folded her arms across her chest, watching Henry annihilate his grandfather at Mario Kart. "But, I have to admit, it's done wonders for him."

Emma turned, also leaning against the counter, curling her hands around the edge. "He's coping. I wish there was a way I could carry that burden for him, but I think there'll always be a part of him carrying some form of guilt."

"It wasn't his fault."

"If only knowing and believing were the same thing. But, he'll heal. He's too stubborn not to." She leaned, nudging Mary-Margaret with her shoulder. "I think it's all that Charming blood running through his veins."

"I wish David and I could take credit for that. But, he gets it all from you."

Emma chuckled. "And his mother."

Then watched from the corner of her eye as Mary-Margaret stiffened slightly, the air between them going stilted and awkward. Then, Mary-Margaret got that look in her eye and Emma knew things were about to get really awkward.

“Why didn't she come?” she finally asked. “Regina?”

“Oh!” Emma lifted her eyebrows. “I guess she thought she wouldn't be welcome.”

Head bowing, Mary-Margaret inhaled deeply. “There are a lot of burned bridges between the two of us. But.. from one mother to another, Regina made me a promise.” She lifted her head, gaze turned towards Emma. “And she kept her word. I owe her that much.”

Emma gave a half-squint, gazing at her mother with new eyes.

“I've noticed, Emma. What's going on between you and Regina, I've noticed.” Mary-Margaret nudged Emma with her shoulder. “Your lack of subtlety comes from your father's side of the family. You.." Mary-Margaret paused. There was no point in mentioning that Emma was her daughter, how her protective instinct would always be there. But, that instinct ran deeper, turned reflex over time. "When she's with you," she almost smiled. "I see the woman I used to know. I spent so many years being terrorized by the woman she turned into, I guess I'm having a hard time letting go of the fear that it's another trick."

Emma nodded. "It's her armor."

“She's not the only one with armor. And I'm sorry for making you feel like you have to wear it around me.”

“Mom..”

“Emma..” Mary-Margaret turned, not stopping until she faced her daughter. Her hands rose, gently grasping Emma's cheeks, gazing at her daughter adoringly. And Emma, like a little Lost Girl suddenly found, couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes. “You are the best thing in my life. And I am so proud that you're mine. Don't ever doubt that I love you. That I will always fight for you. The only thing I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. If Regina Mills is the one that makes you happy. Don't let me stand in your way.”

“Even if that means inviting her over for dinner.”

Mary-Margaret sobbed a laugh. “Especially, if that means inviting her over for dinner.”

**

Emma followed the sounds and smells of Regina in the kitchen. She tossed her keys onto the island, sliding out of her jacket and hanging on the back of a chair. In her black slacks and grey, silk blouse, apron tied around her waist, Regina stood at the counter, chopping vegetables.

"Where's the munchkin?" Emma asked, circling around the kitchen island.

"With Hansel and Gretel."

"Seriously?"

"That's good, right?"

"Anything that helps him feel normal is definitely good."

Emma mumbled a response before sliding behind Regina, arms drifting around the woman's waist before she planted a soft kiss to Regina's neck. "Something looks good enough to eat."

"It should," Regina answered, not missing a beat as she continued to chop the vegetables. "I've been working on it all day."

Emma pulled her closer. "I wasn't talking about the food," she purred.

"Miss Swan," Regina warned, a chuckle coloring her voice.

"You're really good at this. Cooking, I mean." She placed her chin atop Regina's shoulder. "You really like it."

"Before.." Regina paused, hands slowing right before she collected herself and returned to her regular lightning fast chopping speed. "It was the one thing I could do that was for myself. It's no different than creating a spell, measuring the proper ingredients, everything with its own place and time. All for the purpose of creating something new."

"Look at you," Emma chuckled. "Regina Mills, domestic goddess."

"Damn right."

Emma inhaled deeply, taking in Regina's scent, mixed with all the spices and herbs floating in the air. Her hands began to drift, one floating upwards, the other floating downwards, as her lips found Regina's neck and suckled lightly.

"I'm cooking dinner." Regina fought the smile curling her lips.

"You're multitasking."

"Yeah, and unless you want to explain to a couple of eleven-year-olds why your hand is down my pants.."

"Trust me," Emma brought her lips to an earlobe, flicking her tongue. "At this age, they already know about the birds and the bees."

"Miss Swan," Regina inhaled deeply, finding that last bit of resolve Emma hadn't unraveled. "Please."

"Aaw," Emma whined playfully. "Do I gotta?"

"Hands off," Regina chuckled.

"Fine," Emma said in a huff, withdrawing her hands and stepping back. She didn't stop until she'd backed into the kitchen island, hands curling over the edge. Watching Regina as the woman finished chopping the vegetables. "So how long's this whole 'blue ball Emma into oblivion' thing gonna go on?"

"You're the one that wanted to take it slow," Regina grinned.

The corners of Emma's lips curled into a smile, as her eyes went hooded, pupils widening. "Take it slow, huh."

Regina stiffened, a heavy breath pulled through her nose. Hands suddenly shaking, she set down her knife, placing her hands flat on the counter for purchase. "Miss Swan.." she breathed heavily, the tiniest of moans escaping her throat as she turned to face Emma.

"You said no hands," Emma smirked, coyly raising an eyebrow. "You didn't say anything about magic."

Eyes narrowing, Regina growled, right before her mouth went slack and her head sagged downwards from the sudden heat flaring between her legs.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina slowly raised her head, eyes dark and hot as coals. "Very good."

Emma shuddered, hard, almost violently. The hands curled around the counter edge forming a death grip as her legs turned to jelly. "Oh fu.." Her head sagged backwards, eyes slamming shut. "Where'd you learn *that*?"

"Apparently, I still have a few things left to teach you," Regina chuckled. She rose to her full height, reaching behind herself to untie her apron. Setting her apron onto the counter, Regina leaned into Emma. Cupping a cheek, Regina brought their lips together. The kiss languid and leisurely, Emma still riding the aftershocks reverberating through her body.

"That was.." Emma panted after their lips parted.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I know," she grinned before walking out of the kitchen. "Watch the roast, dearie. Put the vegetables on in five."

"Wait?" Emma's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. And by shower, I definitely mean finish what you started with my brand new massager. Can't have dinner in soiled panties."

"Can't I join you?"

Regina waved a hand as she turned the corner. "Blue-balled into oblivion, remember?"

**

Seventeen days after the first day of school, and Regina and Emma did the same thing they always did at the start of classes, stand across the street next to Emma's bug, watching Henry as he entered the building. He waved as he always did, big, bright smile on his face, his mother's waving back to him. One or the other always with a tear in their eye.

"We keep doing this,” Emma sniffled, blinking away the tear welling in the corner of her eye. “We're gonna give him a complex."

"Tough," Regina scoffed. "He should just be happy I'm willing to let him out of my sight."

Emma chuckled, not exactly disagreeing with the sentiment. She leaned over, nudging Regina with her shoulder. "I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For being his mother."

"You're his mother, too."

"Yeah, but you were there from the beginning. When I gave him away.." she paused off the lump in her throat, folding her arms over her chest. "The best I could hope for was a life better than mine. You gave him more than I could dream for. A home. A family. A mother who'd rather give up her life than abandon him.."

"Emma.."

"He's still recovering, still coping. But, Henry's happy." She turned, facing Regina. "So why aren't you?"

"Happy?" Regina sneered at the word, an instinctual response. She lowered her head, eyes gazing at her clasped hands, at the circle of gold around her finger. "Because I'm still terrified."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Regina's head shot up. "Yes, you are."

"Regina.."

"Let me finish. Please, Emma," she sighed, lowering her head once more. "Let me finish." She could feel Emma's eyes boring into her. Couldn't help but feel charmed at how much Emma was willing to prove she loved her. When Regina already knew, Emma didn't have to prove anything.

"I'm still her," Regina sighed. "I'm still that person that did all those awful things. While there was a time I didn't have them, I'd be lying if I said I had no regrets. The more I'm with you, with Henry, my family, the more I become the person I always wanted to be, the more I can feel my past waiting in the wings to destroy it all. I have no doubt it's coming. And when it does," she lifted her head, eyes stern and final. "I don't want you to pause, or try and think of another way, I want you to take Henry and run. Do whatever it takes to protect our son. Let me deal with the demons I created."

Emma nodded, the slightest of smiles curling her lips. This was the Regina Mills she'd fallen in love with, the Evil Queen fading into the distance. "Okay," she said.

"Okay?" Regina blinked her eyes, head shaking in disbelief. "I was expecting a little more resistance."

Stepping until they were face to face, Emma cupped Regina's cheeks with her hands. She brought their lips together, giving Regina a chaste but slow kiss. "I love you, Regina Mills," she whispered softly. Then, Emma lowered her hand, placing it over Regina's heart. Her fingers began to glow, spreading a yellow and white light that seeped into Regina's skin.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"A spell," Emma smiled at her own ingenuity. "If it should ever come to that, me taking Henry away to keep him safe, it's how you'll find us." She tapped a finger to Regina's chest. "Just follow your heart."

The smile lit Regina's whole face, lips trembling as she fought the tears welling in her eyes. She leaned, pressing her forehead to Emma's. "Thank you."

"Now, come on." Emma leaned back, hand fishing into her pocket for her keys. "I do believe I owe you a cup of coffee."

"Are you sure about that?" Regina asked, circling around to the passenger's seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it will be hours before Henry's out of school. I'm no longer the Mayor. And, what was the phrase you used? Oh yes, blue-balled into oblivion. If one were to ask me.." Regina smiled over the roof of the car before descending into the cab. "I'd say oblivion's over."

"Yes!" Since there was no one to high-five, Emma fist-bumped the sky. "Thank you!"

**

Their clothes came off quickly, easily. Everything after, they took their time. Kissing slowly, leisurely, exploring each other's bodies with lips and fingers and skin. Neither particularly interested in battling for dominance, but not so easy to give in to submission.

"Regina," Emma groaned, back arching as Regina's nails made a leisurely trail up the inside of Emma's thigh.

Regina lifted her head, the taut nipple clasped between her teeth releasing from her lips with a wet pop. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I swear to God," she paused, licking her lips as she watched Regina make a wet trail around her areola. "If you don't make me come, I will take matters into my own hands."

"As you wish," Regina purred. She drifted lower, at a leisurely, almost painful pace, mapping Emma's skin with her lips, teeth and tongue. Then growled playfully at Emma's insistent hand at her shoulder, urging her towards the place Emma needed her most.

_Needed._

The thought sent a shiver down Regina's spine. She'd spent a long time thinking, dreaming, planning the ways she would break the Savior. All for a moment like this, Emma beneath Regina begging for release. But, she could never have imagined it happened like this. Because it was not Regina who'd broken Emma but the exact opposite.

Emma had broken Regina.

She'd shattered the Evil Queen. Neutralized her control, dissolved her power, tore down the thick, high walls and found the terrified woman within. But, instead of destroying that woman, Emma sat down with her in the dark, warmed her from the cold, brought her into the light, and..

Showed her how to love.

For that, Regina would give her anything. Without intent, Emma had wrapped the Evil Queen around her little finger. All Emma had to do was ask, and the former Evil Queen would give her anything.

If her Emma wanted an orgasm, her Regina was more than eager to please.

She lowered, tongue circling Emma's belly button as her fingertips played gently in the soft, coarse curls at the apex of Emma's thighs. Emma shifted beneath her, arching, wantonly spreading her thighs open. The scent alone, thick and heady, the very essence of desire, was enough to make Regina's eyes roll into the back of her head, hard shudder rolling down her spine, twisting her guts. While Regina held no doubts that she hadn't been the first to map this terrain, she knew it had never been like this - an Emma so open, so willing, eager to do anything to please, and be pleasured. A willingness that hadn't been brought by force or coersion, but by a sheer force of will that had, over time, turned into love.

Regina rose, just enough to meet Emma's questioning gaze. "Tell me you love me," she whispered.

The hand on Regina's shoulder suddenly grasped at her neck, Emma pulling her upwards, meeting her halfway with a searing kiss, tongue lapping at the roof of Regina's mouth. "I love you," Emma panted as their lips parted. "And don't you ever fucking doubt it. Not for a second."

Regina crashed their lips together once more. Because saying the words at that moment would break her again. Instead, she decided to show Emma, breaking the kiss and muscling her way back down. With a heated growl, she dove, mouthing Emma's entire sex, inhaling the scent, devouring the taste.

A keening wail erupted from Emma's throat, back arching, taut as a bow. Regina needed no magic, her tongue alone was a force of nature. One she used to thrust deep into Emma's cunt, swirling, jabbing, pumping furiously. One hand clenched the headboard in a death grip, the other clasping desperately at the sheets.

"I love you," Emma gasped breathlessly, body wriggling like it was trying to crawl out of her skin. "Oh fu.. Iloveyou.Iloveyou.Iloveyou.." She repeated like mantra, until her words lost coherence, reduced to meaningless babbling.

Withdrawing her tongue, Regina replaced it with three fingers, which quickly and easily slid in. She hungrily attacked Emma's clit, pulling it between tightly drawn lips and clenched teeth, battering it mercilessly with her tongue.

A high-pitched wail erupted from Emma's throat, as her body rode a tumultuous wave that seemed to never end. Regina not stopping, unrelenting in taking Emma higher and harder, until Emma had nothing left to give.

She collapsed onto the mattress, a boneless mass of quivering, sweating and breathless panting. Only then did Regina even begin to slow, leisurely lapping, licking and suckling, working at Emma's pussy like she'd never eaten pussy before.

Regina giggle-purred at the fingers, once again, tangling in her hair, exhaustedly pulling Regina up. She reluctantly agreed, kissing the places she'd forgotten to cover on her way down. Until their lips met once more, and Regina kissed Emma as if they'd just fallen into bed.

"That was.." Emma panted into Regina's mouth. "Absolutely amazing."

"No," Regina kissed the palm caressing her cheek. "You're amazing."

"Anything," Emma watched her fingertips as they painted a trail across Regina's face. "Anything you want, I will give it to you."

Puzzled, Regina stared at her. "What more do you think you could give me that you haven't already?"

"You really should stop that," Emma grinned.

"Stop what?"

"Being so fucking adorable," she laughed at the rolling of Regina's eyes. "Are you sure there's nothing I can't give you?"

"Well," Regina stretched the word coyly. "Since you asked." She stretched across Emma, reaching for the drawer on the nightstand and pulling out her favorite harness. She held it by a fingertip, dangling it over Emma. "If you're up for it."

"Up for it?" Emma purred, eyes narrowing seductively. She rolled them both until Regina was pinned beneath her, taking the harness and quickly rising to her knees. "I thought you'd never ask."

**


	14. Chapter 14

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, the Charmings joined together for lunch at Granny's, David and Mary-Margaret on one side of the booth, Emma and Henry on the other.

"So, Henry," David said, reaching for a fry off Henry's plate. "Emma says you have something special planned for Spring Break."

"Well.." Henry tilted his head, stirring his milkshake. "I did want to go back to Disney World, but I think we might have been banned.."

"Ask me no secrets, I'll tell you no lies." Emma raised her hands defensively off Mary-Margaret's stunned glare. "If making out is the only way to endure the hundredth ride of 'It's a Small World'.."

"Emma!"

"What? It certainly brought new meaning to 'Disney After Dark'!" Emma shrugged. "And we did kinda break 'Splash Mountain'."

"Yeah," Henry giggled. "That was kinda awesome."

"Anyway," Emma set her elbows on the table. "Since we're banned from, pretty much, every Disney owned amusement park in existence, we decided to try something different. Henry's choice, of course.

"But," Henry added, eyebrows raised hopefully. "Only if you guys come with us."

David smiled. "I don't see why not."

But, there was one Charming not smiling at the table. Mary-Margaret kept her eyes on Emma. "You mean me.. on vacation.. with Regina."

"C'mon, Mary-Margaret," David nudged her with a shoulder. "It's not like we've ever been out of Storybrooke before. It'll be fun."

"Did you not hear the part about me being on vacation with Regina?" She narrowed her eyes, boring a hole into the side of her husband's face. "You already knew about this, didn't you?"

His cheeks turned several different shades of red. "Weeelll.."

The entire building rumbled. Just as quickly, the front door opened on its own, the glass cracking as it smacked against the wall. The air thickened, the lights flickering as a shadow moved in front of the entrance.

It's something the residents of Storybrooke hadn't seen in quite awhile, and they all shrank within themselves as the Evil Queen made her presence known.

Regina stormed into the diner, eyes hot with anger. Her heated gaze focused on one person and one person only.

"MISS SWAN!!" Her voice boomed like thunder in an echo chamber.

Emma quickly rose, as all eyes in the room turned towards her, thankful at not being the one to raise Regina's ire. "Regina, wha.."

Grabbing Emma by the elbow, Regina pulled, practically dragged her towards the back, not stopping until her hand shoved open the storage room and yanked Emma inside.

"Regina!" Emma grabbed Regina by the arms, shaking the woman. "What the HELL is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Regina growled back at Emma. "What's WRONG!?!" Then, she slapped both hands to Emma's chest, shoving her backwards. "I'm PREGNANT, you idiot!!"

Emma ignored the dozens of gasps she could hear behind her, the sound of her own mother making a sound that was akin to fainting. "What?" she gasped. "How's that possible?"

"Believe me,” Regina spoke through clenched teeth. “I just spent the last hour having Dr. Whale lecture me on just exactly how that's possible."

"But.. I mean.. Oh!" Emma's eyes suddenly widened. She stepped forward, hands reaching to clasp Regina by by the forearms. "You mean.. when we.. and I.. How is that possible? I thought we needed a spell?"

"Miss Swan, if I've taught you anything, it's that anything is possible when magic is involved. Apparently, in certain situations, we needed to use a little less of it."

"Wow." Emma released her hold on Regina's arms, the strength leaving her as a sudden weight came crashing down. "Are.." she stammered, lifting her eyes. "Are you keeping it?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina leaned against a shelf, running a hand over her face. "It's yours. Of course I'm keeping it. I just.."

"Wanted a little more control over the situation."

"I.." The Evil Queen gone, Regina lifted her head, chuckling softly at being so easily. "Something like that."

Emma sighed softly, stepped closer. "C'mere," she said, extending her arms.

Without pause, Regina entered Emma's embrace, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as the strong arms wrapped around her. "I hate you," she mumbled into Emma's shoulder.

"I know," Emma smiled, placing her lips to Regina's temple. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you let me knock you up."

Regina laughed. "Don't get cocky, Miss Swan."

"Oh, it's too late for that because I totally knocked up the Evil Queen. I'm, like, gonna get a plaque made for that shit," she teased, brushing the hair from Regina's forehead and kissing the revealed skin. Her smile widened as Regina lifted her head, meeting her eyes. "We're gonna have a baby."

"Yes," Regina beamed. "Yes, we are."

"Really!?!" Henry stood in the doorway of the opened storage room, a crowd of faces peering in from behind him. He rushed into the room, stopping inches from his mothers. "Really, really? Like, I'm gonna have a baby brother?"

"Yes, really," Regina beamed down at him, grazing her knuckles to his cheek. "And it'll be a baby sister. I'll explain when you start learning biology."

"That's so awesome!" He wrapped his arms around both women, smothering himself as they returned his embrace.

Emma nudged Henry's shoulder with a hand. "Hey kiddo, give me some space." She leaned down, whispering conspiratorially. "So I can propose to your mom."

Both mother and son's eyes widened, one with delight, the other in shock.

"What?" Regina gasped. "But we're.."

"What? Already married? I wanna do it right this time. Not at the end of a demonic shotgun but because I want to. Because I love you."

"Emma.."

The words cut off in the back of her throat at the sight of Emma lowering to one knee. Emma reached for Regina's hand, clasping it lightly. "Regina Mills, you are infuriating, frustrating, controlling.."

"I thought this was a proposal?"

"Would you.." Emma shook her head incredulously. "Quit making my point and let me finish! Because.." she softened, running a thumb over Regina's knuckles. "That's what I love about you. You never settle for anything less than the best. When I couldn't be that person, you're the one that took in my, our, son. You cared for him, protected him, more than anything, you loved him. Loved him like you knew he deserved. In a million years, I could never give back what you've given to me. All I can do is love you. And, if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much. So, will you, Regina? Will you marry me?"

With trembling fingers, Regina wiped the tears streaking her cheek then placed a hand to her chest, to cover the heart beat like it was trying to rip from her chest. She wasn't supposed to be this happy. She wasn't supposed to be this loved.

Henry tugged at Regina's jacket. "Say yes, Mom."

"Yes," she choked through the tears, smile lighting her entire face. "Yes, you idiot. Of course, I'll marry you."

**

Regina sat in bed, against a giant mountain of pillows. A book in one hand, while the other gently thread through Emma's hair, as Emma lay against Regina's gently swelling stomach whispering softly.

It'd been a beautiful wedding, less extravagant, definitely a smaller attendance. Which made everything better, a ceremony where the guests *wanted* to be there. Mary-Margaret had been willing to set aside their differences. Even Rumple had offered to walk Regina down the aisle. To repay the debt that allowed Rumple to have his vengeance against the demon that took his son. Puzzle pieces that didn't fit, but somehow they made it work.

They'd postponed the honeymoon until Spring Break. Where, somewhere on one of the islands, Henry spent with his grandparents. A compromise that benefited everyone. 

Tired of reading, Regina set down her book joining her freehand with the one playing in Emma's hair.

"..and Mama will teach you how to ride and I'll teach you how to use a sword."

"You're going to spoil her rotten," Regina chuckled. "Aren't you?"

"Yup!" Emma kissed Regina's stomach, then moved upwards until their faces were level, pecking Regina on the lips. "Just like I spoil her mama, Mama."

Eyes narrowing playfully, Regina grinned. "You're such a Charming."

Emma leaned in for another kiss. "And don't you forget it."

The playful expression on Emma's face softened, turned examining, bordering on worrying.

"What is it, Emma?"

"Are you.." Emma paused, brows crinkling. "Are you happy?"

The soft smile faded, the seriousness of Emma's question washing over her. "I'm still terrified, if that's what you're asking," Regina answered truthfully. She lifted her hand, drawing her fingertips across the worry lines creasing Emma's forehead. "But, I guess that's the price one has to pay," she said, her smile returning. "For falling in love. To admit that sometimes one doesn't have control over everything."

"Wow. Regina Swan-Mills admitting she's not in control." Emma raised her eyebrows. "It must be love."

"Yes, Emma Mills-Swan, it definitely is." Hand placed to Emma's cheek, she traced her thumb over Emma's lips. "I love our son. I love you. I love the child we created. And I will always be terrified that someone or something will come and take you all away.."

Emma snorted. "They can fucking try!"

"But, just because I have those fears, don't ever think I'm not happy with what I have. That *you* make me happy, because you do. I used to fear you. Ever since I found that book, with the missing last pages. All I could imagine was my destruction. And you did, you destroyed me.."

"Regina.."

"You destroyed the part of me that never should have been. Made me realize I could be *this* me, and not be so afraid or in control all the time."

"You destroyed me too, you know," she paused off Regina's puzzled stare. "All my life I've been running. And there's Henry, my son, dragging me to Storybrooke, to the woman he claims is evil. You made me realize what I wanted, what I was willing to fight for. And somewhere, in all the craziness that followed, was a part of me that wanted to fight for you. The part of me, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, grew within me everyday. Until I couldn't deny it anymore. Everyone says I saved you. Regina, you saved me."

"I.." Regina swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "I guess we wrote our own happy ending."

"Yeah," Emma grinned, leaning up for another kiss. "I guess we did."

"You're such a Charming."

"If by 'such a Charming' you mean 'Emma's suaveness gets her rewarded with scorching hot sex', then yeah, I'm *totally* a Charming."

"I stand corrected. You're not a Charming, you're an ass."

"Oh yeah," Emma grinned, rising onto an elbow as her freehand made a path down Regina's stomach, sliding into quickly rising heat. "Well, this ass totally knocked up this hot ass. And if you weren't already pregnant, I'd knock you up again!"

Regina purred, reaching out with a hand, fingers tangling in blonde locks as her hand cupped the back of Emma's head. "Mrs. Mills-Swan?"

Emma let herself be pulled closer, lips hovering over Regina's. "Yes, Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

"Shut up and make love to me!"

She laughed as she closed the distance between them. "Your wish is my command!"

**THE END**


End file.
